


Surrender

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Characters Resurrected, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Drama, Out of Character, Parseltongue, Resurrection Stone, Slash, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry le escribe una carta de rendición a Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro está intrigado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una carta para el Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96008) by Paimpont. 



> Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece.

La lluvia suspiraba suavemente contra los cristales. Pequeñas gotas plateadas con fuerza contra el cristal, convirtiéndose en líneas traslúcidas de agua. Harry extendió la mano y trazó los remolinos de lluvia desde el interior del cristal. Sus dedos dejaron manchas oscuras contra la ventana, nublando su visión del mundo exterior.

Harry suspiró y apartó la mirada lejos de la lluvia. Leyó la carta que había escrito una última vez:

> _Para el Lord Oscuro,_
> 
> _Estoy cansado de luchar contra ti. No puedo seguir con esto. Te escribo para informarte de mi rendición incondicional. Me encontrarás caminando por Wisteria Lane en Little Whinging mañana al medio día, lejos de las protecciones mágicas que rodean la casa de mi tía y tío. Estaré solo y sin armas. Por favor, mátame rápida y misericordiosamente._
> 
> _Saluda sinceramente,_
> 
> _Harry Potter._

Harry tragó con fuerza. Luego miró a la lechuza blanca como la nieve sentada encaramada en el alféizar de la ventana. Le acarició las blancas y suaves plumas y luego enrolló la carta y la ató a la pata del ave con una mano temblorosa —Por favor… por favor lleva la carta a Lord Voldemort, Hedwig.

La lechuza se movió, a regañadientes. Colocó el pico suavemente contra la sien de Harry y su pico se volvió carmesí.

Harry limpió la sangre seca del pico del ave con la manga —Oh. Lo siento. Tío Vernon ha estado peor de lo habitual últimamente… por favor, Hedwig— Harry acarició las plumas de nuevo —Ve ahora. Será la última cosa que te pida. Yo… simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo más. No después de lo que pasó con Sirius…

Abrió la ventana y empujó a la renuente ave hacia la lluvia. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, mirándola mientras desaparecía en la brumosa distancia. Luego se sentó en la cama y esperó.

.

Wisteria Lane estaba en silencio. La lluvia se había convertido en una ligera llovizna por ahora y las ordenadas hileras de casas estaban envueltas en una fina niebla que les daba un aire de otro mundo al ordinario conjunto suburbano. La dulce fragancia de lavanda y malva se mezclaba con el aroma de la tierra y la lluvia. El profundo silencio de la calle desierta, la profusión de las glicinas violeta pálido en cascada sobre las paredes del jardín y los tenues remolinos de niebla de repente hizo que la calle pareciera extrañamente encantada. Faltaban cinco minutos para el medio día, pero el Lord oscuro no estaba a la vista. Harry miró hacia arriba y hacia debajo de la calle. Un hombre muggle estaba sentado en un bando, leyendo el periódico, un gato gris y blanco se paseaba con soltura a lo largo de la acera, pero no había nadie más alrededor.

Harry esperó. Los segundos pasaban lejos, sin fin.

Nada.

Cinco minutos después de mediodía. ¿Por qué no venía Voldemort?

Harry parpadeó inseguro hacia el hombre en el banquillo. Era un tipo muy común en un traje gris. Tenía el cabello oscuro y parecía agradable, más bien un rostro inclasificable. El hombre levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió un poco a Harry.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia el bando y se sentó al lado del desconocido. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry se dio cuenta de que el periódico no estaba ni un poco húmero, a pesar del hecho de que el hombre había estado sentado en un banco bajo la lluvia por un tiempo.

Observó al desconocido y le susurró —Eres  _tú_ , ¿no es así?

El hombre dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo dejó en el banco a su lado. Luego dijo en voz baja —Sí Harry, soy yo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón se sentía curiosamente iluminado —Estoy listo.

—¿Listo para qué?— la voz del hombre era agradable y por mucho que lo intentara, Harry no podía ver un rastro de Voldemort en su rostro.

Harry tragó —Estoy listo para morir.

—Ya veo— el desconocido lo observó fijamente por un momento. Harry estaba esperando que sacara su varita de tejo, pero no lo hizo —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Harry lo miró perplejo —¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué quieres morir. Debo admitir que no me esperaba una carta como la que me enviaste y tengo curiosidad por saber lo que provocó tu repentino cambio de corazón.

Harry miró hacia abajo —Sólo estoy… cansado, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente cansado. Cansado de todo.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?— la voz del desconocido era suave —Es un corte bastante feo, ese que tienes ahí.

—Mi tío— Harry se limpió la sien con la manga. Aún sangraba. Frunció el ceño —No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿te importaría terminar con esto?

Los marrones ojos del desconocido se quedaron en su rostro —¿Tu tío te hizo esto—" puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Harry y giró la cara del chico hacia él. —Tienes contusiones también, más antiguas. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Dumbledore acerca de esto?

Harry lo miró fijamente, con cautela. ¿Por qué Voldemort arrastraba las cosas de esa manera? Se encogió de hombros —Le escribí a Dumbledore acerca de esto hace años. Nunca respondió.

—¿No lo hizo?— el extraño se sentó en silencio durante unos instantes, contemplando la niebla. Luego susurró, en voz tan baja que Harry casi no lo escuchó —No, claro que no lo hizo. Dumbledore nunca responde cartas como esa…

—¿Vas a… vas a matarme ahora?— se sentía terriblemente extraño por hacer una pregunta como esa a aquel desconocido de aspecto agradable.

El desconocido le puso la mano en el brazo a Harry —¿Matarte? Todo a su tiempo, Harry. Todo a su tiempo.

Al momento siguiente, todo se volvió negro y Harry sintió que el aire salió de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para respirar mientras sentía al mundo presionando contra él.  _Aparición. Nos aparecimos en alguna parte._

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry estaba de pie en una gran y sombría sala de estar junto al hombre del traje gris. La habitación aún tenía rastros de su antigua grandeza, las velas parpadeaban en un candelabro de plata deslustrado, serafines de mármol rodeaban la chimenea apagada y el mobiliario era viejo y andrajoso, pero no sin una cierta elegancia sombría. Harry reconoció la habitación de sus sueños. Esa habitación era la sala de estar de la Casa Riddle, el ancestral hogar de Voldemort. Ahí es donde el viejo cuidador había sido asesinado.

Harry tragó. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que la muerte no iba a llegar tan rápido y son dolor como lo había imaginado. Probablemente habría tortura involucrada. Parpadeó inseguro observando la familiar forma del Lord Oscuro.

—Toma asiento, Harry— El desconocido señaló una silla cubierta de polvo tapizada en seda descolorida.

Harry se sentó, obediente y esperó. Entonces el desconocido comenzó a cambiar, el dulce rostro se transformó poco a poco en las pálidas facciones del Lord Oscuro. El traje muggle se oscureció y se transfiguró en una capa. Ojos escarlatas estudiando con atención la cara de Harry.

—Dumbledore no sabe nada de la carta que me escribiste, debo suponer— La voz de Voldemort era tan sueva como la del hombre en el banquillo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Nadie lo sabe. Puedes seguir adelante y matarme.

—Así que estás dispuesto a morir… Qué curioso— Voldemort no se movió, se limitó a considerar a Harry con su mirada carmesí. Se sentía más bien desconcertado.

Una puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura rechoncha se escurrió dentro. —Ha vuelto, mi señor. ¿Hay algo que requiera? Oh…— Peter Pettigrew vio a Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron. —Oh. Usted capturó a Harry Potter, mi señor.

—Sí— dijo Lord Voldemort en voz baja —Parece que lo hice, Colagusano. Con menos esfuerzo de lo que había imaginado.

Otra cosa se movió por la puerta. Harry giró la cabeza y vio una forma verde oscura que se acercaba en las sombras.  _Nagini._

Tragó saliva. Tal vez había sido ingenuo al suponer que el Lord Oscuro acabaría con él con una simple maldición, asesinato sin dolor. Lo que sea. Sería demasiado pronto, de todos modos.

La serpiente se deslizó hacia Harry, silbando suavemente. — _¿De dónde vienes, mi niño de ojos verdes? Es hermoso, maestro. Sus ojos son preciosos. ¿Me dejas tenerlo, maestro?_

Harry encontró la mirada amarilla de la serpiente. Suspiró en Parsel — _No soy un niño. Y no soy tuyo._

La serpiente se quedó helada. Sus ojos amarillos fijos en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué… qué acabas de decir, Harry?— la voz de Voldemort era un susurro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 _—Déjalo, Nagini—_  A la orden de Voldemort, la serpiente se deslizó a regañadientes. Harry sintió la mirada del Lord Oscuro persistir en su rostro.

Voldemort habló de nuevo, bruscamente. —Déjanos en paz, Colagusano. Cierra la puerta.

Tan pronto como Pettigrew y la serpiente se fueron, el Lord Oscuro se arrodilló junto a la silla de Harry.

_—Habla de nuevo, Harry._

Harry parpadeó, aturdido. Esto estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué el Lord Oscuro no solo sigue adelante y lo mata? — _¿Quieres que hable Parsel?—_  susurró.

Los ojos escarlatas se agrandaron. Luego, el Lord Oscuro asintió. — _Sí Harry. Sí, quiero que hables en Parsel. Dime… dime pequeño, cómo llegaste a hablar la antigua lengua de las serpientes. No debería ser posible. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar así?_

Harry pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza — _No lo sé. Desde siempre he sido capaz de hablar con las serpientes. ¿Puedes matarme ahora?_

—¿Matarte?— Voldemort dijo en voz baja —No hasta que entienda esto, Harry.  _Tú_ , Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, ¿eres  _un hablante de Parsel_? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debes ser un descendiente de Slytherin mismo. Pensé que era el único que quedaba. Es muy, muy extraño…

Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado —No, no soy un descendiente de Slytherin. Dumbledore dijo… dijo que tengo la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes por  _ti_. No sé cómo funciona exactamente, pero cree que, accidentalmente, transferiste parte de tus propios poderes a mí cuando no pudiste matarme siendo un bebé. Dijo que por eso tengo  _esto—_  Se tocó la cicatriz.

—¿Él dijo  _qué_?— la voz de Voldemort cayó en un susurro. —¡Pero eso es absurdo! ¿Qué yo transferí algunos de mis poderes cuando te di la cicatriz? Eso es una tontería. La magia no es transferible, incluso un niño lo sabría.

Una pálida y larga mano rozó ligeramente la cicatriz de Harry. La mano de Voldemort era curiosamente fría al tacto. Harry podía sentir la confusión del Lord Oscuro ahora.  _Un truco. Él piensa que todo esto es un truco ideado por Dumbledore, parte de algún gran plan._

Harry suspiró —No, no es un truco. Y si Dumbledore tiene un plan, no sé cuál es.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?— la voz de Voldemort era apenas audible —¿Dominas la Legeremancia, también? Si es así, debes ser inmensamente poderoso, soy un Oclumante de habilidades considerables. ¿Cómo puede un simple niño conocer mis pensamientos?

—No soy un niño— Harry estaba comenzando a impacientarse. —Mira, no es importante. Siempre he sido capaz de sentir tus pensamientos y emociones; tiene algo que ver con mi cicatriz. Tu magia falló esa noche en la que mataste a mis padres. Me hiciste un hablante de parsel y accidentalmente creaste un vínculo entre nosotros esa noche, es todo.

—¿Eso es  _todo_?— Voldemort se sentó en una silla frente a Harry, mirándolo. —No lo entiendes, niño. ¡Así no  _funciona_  la magia! Si la magia pudiese ser transferida de una persona a otra, entonces cualquier muggle podría convertirse en mago. ¡Qué pensamiento tan absurdo! Es imposible transferir habilidades mágicas a otro.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que de repente conseguí tu habilidad para hablar Parsel la noche en la que me lanzaste la maldición?— Harry se sentía confundido —¿Y por qué soy capaz de leer tu mente? Debiste haber transferido algo de ti mismo a mí.

—¿Algo de mí mismo?— el rostro pálido de Voldemort se volvió más blanco que la muerte —¿Transferí  _algo de mí mismo_ -?— se sentó paralizado, mirando a Harry. —Pero entonces… ¿es posible? Merlín, no puede ser… y aún así  _debe ser_. Es la única explicación posible. Tú eres…  _debes ser_ …

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento, pero… ¿vas a matarme pronto? Es bastante desconcertante, la espera…

—¿Matarte?— la voz del Lord Oscuro estaba repentinamente ronca. —¿ _Matarte_? No, no, Harry. Nunca te mataré. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo de cualquier daño, siempre.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué?

Una mano helada le rozó la cara, suavemente. —Esto debe ser difícil de entender para ti, Harry. Pero lo veo ahora, finalmente. Sí, todo tiene sentido. Eres mi horcrux, mi niño precioso.

—¿Horcrux?— Harry se frotó la frente con cansancio. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Voldemort?

Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante. —Eres mi alma, Harry.— Susurró —Mi horcrux. Cuando se comete un asesinato, se fragmenta el alma, ya ves. Y es posible capturar uno de esos fragmentos del alma e incrustarlo en un objeto después de un asesinato. De esta manera, el asesino puede cometer actos de violencia para convertirse en inmortal. He utilizado esta magia varias veces para asegurar mi propia inmortalidad; tengo fragmentos ocultos de mi alma en los objetos que son preciados para mí.

Harry lo miró fijamente —Como… ¿Cómo tu diario?

Voldemort frunció el ceño ligeramente —¿Sabes acerca de mi diario?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Lo destruí cuando estaba en mi segundo año.

—¿Destruiste un horcrux?— Voldemort le miró sorprendido —Eso no es posible, Harry. ¿Cómo podría un simple niño destruir un horcrux? Son casi indestructibles.

—Lo destruí con un colmillo de basilisco. En la Cámara de los Secretos, después de matar al basilisco. Er… lo siento.

Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando la mortal furia del Lord Oscuro. En su lugar, se produjo una risa suave.

—¿ _Mataste_  al antiguo basilisco y destruiste el horcrux? ¡Qué niño tan extraordinario eres, Harry! Pero por supuesto que eres extraordinario; cómo  _no_  ibas a serlo, viendo lo que eres— Una mano rozó suavemente su cabello ahora. Había un brillo en los ojos escarlata. —¿Quién se preocupa por el diario, las divagaciones tediosas de un estudiante, imbuido con las tinieblas?  _Este_  horcrux es infinitamente más maravilloso… ¡Un horcrux vivo! ¡Y pensar que estuve a punto de matarte, Harry!— la mano blanca tembló. —Mi horcrux…

Harry se sintió mareado. —¿Me hiciste un horcrux? ¿Hay un pedazo de tu alma en mí?

Voldemort asintió —Eso parece, Harry. Fue un accidente – no tengo ni idea… pero todo tiene sentido ahora… oh, no estés tan preocupado, pequeño. No hace falta que me temas más. Voy a protegerte y a mantenerte a salvo para siempre. Ningún mal vendrá a ti.

Harry observó la cara blanca del Lord Oscuro —¿No vas a matarme?

—Por supuesto que no— La voz de Voldemort era suave. —Ese bastardo de Dumbledore probablemente planeó que nos mataríamos el uno al otro al final… oh, no estés tan sorprendido, Harry; lo conozco más de lo que debería y ese es precisamente el tipo de cosa que haría 'por el bien mayor'. Pero no debes preocuparte sobre él nunca más. Velaré por ti para siempre, mi niño precioso.

—No soy… no soy un niño.

Voldemort le miró desconcertado. —Es correcto. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Catorce?

—Casi dieciséis años.

El Lord Oscuro frunció el ceño —¿De verdad? Te ves más joven. Debe ser esa ropa que llevas puesta; es demasiado grande para ti.

Harry miró sus ropas gastadas, holgadas. —Solían ser de mi primo.

—¿Son pobres entonces, los Muggles que cuidan de ti?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —No, lo hacen bastante bien para ellos mismos. Simplemente no me quieren mucho. Piensan que incluso éstas de segunda mano son demasiado para mi, en realidad.

—¿ _En serio_?— Voldemort estudió a Harry con atención por un momento —Enviaré por ropa nueva para ti en este momento. Tienes que decirme qué más quieres.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?— Harry observó a Voldemort, perplejo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿El  _Lord Oscuro_  le estaba ofreciendo comprarle ropa nueva?

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente —Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuve dieciséis años, querido; debes recordarme qué cosas querría un chico de dieciséis años. ¿Libros raros de magia, tal vez? ¿Objetos preciosos? ¿Joyas? ¿Músicos? ¿Chicas?

—¿ _Chicas_?— le tomó un momento a Harry entender, pero cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó profundamente. —Er… no, gracias. No necesito nada.

Voldemort se veía un poco decepcionado —¿Nada? Pero seguramente, debe de haber cosas que quieres. ¡Sólo tienes que nombrarlas, Harry! ¿Artefactos mágicos? ¿Alfombras voladoras? ¿Sirvientes? ¿Armas hechas por Goblin? ¿Vino hecho por Elfos?

—Er…— Harry negó con la cabeza. Todo lo que él quería era que Sirius volviera de entre los muertos, pero no creía que ni siquiera Voldemort pudiese arreglar  _eso_. —Tal vez… ¿un poco de comida?

—¡Comida! ¡Sí, claro!— Voldemort parecía encantado —¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido eso? Debes estar muerto de hambre. Llamaré a un elfo doméstico para que te traiga algo de inmediato. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Harry pensó en ello. —No… no tengo idea. Siempre estaba hambriento con los Dursley, así que comía todo lo que pude llegar a tener en mis manos. Y en Hogwarts siempre hay un montón de comida y comía de todo. Realmente nunca me puse a pensar en lo que me gusta.

—Hm— Voldemort lo observó pensativamente. —Bueno, un elfo doméstico te brindará un poco de todo, entonces, hasta que podamos solucionar sobre cuáles son tus preferencias— Observó alrededor de la sala en ruinas con el ceño fruncido. —Y realmente  _debería_  poner a un elfo doméstico a hacer algo sobre esta casa; este lugar luce vergonzoso.

.

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente, la Casa Riddle había sufrido una transformación milagrosa; los suelos de mármol brillaban, los muebles se desempolvaron y repararon, y la mesa estaba puesta con delicada porcelana, copas de cristal y plata brillante. Peter Pettigrew fue destituido sumariamente cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Harry se estremecía ante la visión de él, y cinco nuevos elfos domésticos aparecieron de la nada.

Harry, aún medio convencido de que todo aquello era un sueño muy extraño, prefirió disfrutar de las siguientes semanas en la Casa Riddle. Le dieron una cama blanda y un montón de comida, y el Lord Oscuro parecía haber desarrollado una extraña nueva obsesión en mantenerlo feliz.

Al ver que Harry se sorprendía a veces por su monstruoso aspecto, Voldemort se ofreció a asumir la forma del muggle con traje, pero esa idea golpeó a Harry como algo demasiado extraño. Su vida se había vuelto bastante surrealista ya, bebiendo vino de elfos con un Lord Oscuro que parecía un corredor de bolsa de Londres que probablemente le haría perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Al final, se decidieron por la forma de Tom Riddle, el guapo estudiante que Harry había visto en el diario y el Lord Oscuro se había vuelto un chico con rizos oscuros desde entonces.

Un día, Harry accidentalmente llamó al Lord Oscuro 'Tom', y se volvió Tom a partir de entonces. Tom estaba siempre al lado de Harry, ansioso de satisfacer su más mínimo capricho, pero después de semanas de indulgencia, Harry ya no tenía más caprichos. Tom parecía absurdamente feliz cuando le preguntó por cosas, por lo que Harry intentó pensar intensamente en algo, pero estaba empezando a quedarse sin ideas, Hedwig había aparecido en la ventana de su dormitorio y Tom le había comprado una jaula de magnífico oro y grandes cajas de frutos secos para lechuzas. Tom había recuperado el baúl escolar de Harry y su varita de los Dursley, 'accidentalmente' incendiando la casa en el proceso, pero para pesar de Tom y alivio de Harry, los Dursley habían escapado ilesos. Harry tenía ropa bonita, almohadas suaves, snitches de oro y espléndidas escobas, tarjetas de ranas de chocolate y pastel y no podía, por su vida, pensar en cualquier otra cosa que él querría.

—Te ves triste— Susurró Tom una tarde mientras estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, juntos. —No quieres morir aún, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo quieres, Harry? Vamos, dímelo.

Harry observó las llamas parpadeantes. —Estoy comenzando a extrañar a mis amigos, Tom.

—¿Tus amigos?— Tom se levantó. —Yo los traeré. ¿Cuáles quieres? ¿Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? Son tus favoritos ¿no?

Harry tuvo que reír. —No puedes darme el mundo en bandeja de plata para siempre, Tom. Extraño a Ron y a Hermione, pero también extraño Hogwarts. Es casi septiembre; el nuevo año escolar comenzará en unos días. Quiero ir a Hogwarts, Tom.

—¿A Hogwarts?— había una nota repentina de ansiedad en la voz de Tom —No, Harry, no es seguro. No me fío de Dumbledore en absoluto y si tus amigos hubiesen sido capaces de cuidar de ti correctamente, no habrías rogado al Lord Oscuro que te asesinara un par de semanas atrás. He estado tratando de hacer feliz; no puedo permitir que desaparezcas y vuelvas a ser infeliz de nuevo. Definitivamente, no puedo permitirte que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

—Pero es lo que quiero, Tom. Extraño Hogwarts y extraño a mis amigos.

Tom suspiró profundamente, pasando los dedos por sus rizos oscuros, jugando con ellos por completo. —Oh, vamos Harry, ¡eso no es justo! Sabes que haré lo que quieras cuando tus preciosos ojos esmeraldas se humedecen así. Pero necesito saber que estarás a salvo, Harry…— se detuvo un momento, indeciso. Luego se iluminó. —¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que haremos ahora! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

—¿Pensar qué?— Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo contento que se veía Tom.

—¡Iré contigo, por supuesto!— Tom se sentó en el suelo junto a él. —Será la manera de velar por ti y mantenerte a salvo, y podrás ir a la escuela y ver a tus amigos. Será bastante agradable estar en Hogwarts de nuevo, después de todos estos años. ¡Debes admitir que es una idea maravillosa, Harry!

Harry se rió. —No puedes entrar a Hogwarts, Tom; hay todo tipo de protecciones y hechizos para mantenerte afuera. E incluso si pudieras entrar en el castillo de alguna manera, la gente te reconocería.

Los plateados ojos de Tom brollaron. —Por supuesto que no. He pensado en un ingenioso plan, Harry. Iré contigo y nadie tendrá idea de quién soy.


	2. Rumbo a Hogwarts

La chimenea de mármol de la Mansión Riddle estaba fría y vacía desde hace años. Pero esa tarde de agosto inusualmente fría, un fuego ardía en la chimenea y las llamas vacilantes emitían un suave brillo en las cenefas de los ángeles tallados delicadamente alrededor de la chimenea. Un joven pálido con rizos oscuros y ojos plateados se puso de pie frente la chimenea, luciendo extraordinariamente como uno de los ángeles de mármol.

—Necesito tu sangre, Draco— Tom Riddle sacó una pequeña daga de su túnica y se giró tranquilamente a uno de sus visitantes. La daga de plata brillaba a la luz danzante de la chimenea.

—¿Qué?— los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se abrieron ante la vista de la daga y se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Su mirada viajaba ansiosamente a Harry, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego.

Lucius Malfoy, que estaba sentado en el sofá tapizado de seda, saltó —Por favor, mi señor… tome mi sangre en su lugar, ¡se lo suplico!

Tom suspiró profundamente —¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Lucius! ¿Crees que usé Imperio en la mitad del Ministerio y te saqué de Azkaban sólo para que pudieras presenciar el asesinato de tu hijo? No voy a matar a Draco. Tan sólo requiero un poco de su sangre. No puedo usar la tuya para esto. Quédate quieto, Draco.

Draco se estremeció cuando Tom tomó su brazo, pero Lucius inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. —En ese caso, mi señor, mi hijo será honrado de darle su sangre.

—Por… por supuesto, mi señor…— la voz de Draco se tambaleó. Extendió el brazo y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio y gimió un poco cuando Tom le hizo un corte rápido en el brazo. Tom recogió la sangre en un frasco pequeño, lo tapó y consideró el líquido carmesí con una mirada satisfactoria. —¡Ahí está! ¡Eso debería hacerlo!

Draco estudió la línea roja en el brazo. —Eso va a dejar una cicatriz.

—Entonces deberías usarla con tanto orgullo como una Marca Tenebrosa— dijo Lucius en voz baja. Su mirada parpadeante hacia Tom —Puedo… ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que hará con su sangre, mi señor? ¿La usarás para… para mantener a mi hijo cautivo aquí en la Mansión Riddle, como Potter? ¿Es este algún tipo de unión mágica?

El rostro angelical de Tom se vio empañado por un repentino ceño. —Oh, no seas absurdo, Lucius. Harry no es mi prisionero; es mi amigo y mi invitado. Mucho ha cambiado entre Harry y yo últimamente. Es más valioso para mí que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ahora…— le acarició el cabello a Harry suavemente.

Draco hizo un pequeño sonido estrangulado. Lucius se agarró de la repisa como apoyo y su boca se abrió y cerró, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Y por lo tanto,— continuó Tom con serenidad —es vital que Harry esté a salvo cuando regrese a Hogwarts. Iré con él, con el fin de protegerlo. Ya que no puedo entrar muy bien en el castillo como yo mismo, he decidido asumir la forma de Draco por el momento.

Lucius lo miró fijamente —¿Usted… usted irá a Hogwarts como mi hijo, mi señor?

Tom asintió —Eso es correcto, Lucius. En realidad es bastante conveniente; tenía un pequeño asunto que quería que Draco lo atendiera por mí en Hogwarts este año, pero ahora puedo atenderlo yo mismo. Por supuesto, una simple poción multijugos no me llevará más allá de las barreras de protección que rodean del castillo, pero me llegó una nueva variante bastante interesante de la poción que implica el uso de sangre en lugar de cabello y algunos hechizos en el antiguo dialecto Sumerio de Emesal. Estoy bastante seguro de que seré capaz de entrar a Hogwarts con la forma de Draco sin que nadie lo sepa.

—¿Irá a Hogwarts como  _yo_ , mi señor?— susurró Draco.

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Qué, no crees que sería un buen Slytherin, Draco?

Los labios de Lucius se estremecieron en una ligera sonrisa —No creo que Slytherin mismo fuese tan buen Slytherin, mi señor.

Tom puso el frasco con la sangre cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su túnica. —Por supuesto, Draco tendrá que quedarse en Mansión con ustedes este año, Lucius y necesitas tener cuidado de que no lo vean fuera de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. La madre del niño, sin duda, estará muy contenta de tenerlo en Mansión todo el año. ¿Pero y su trabajo escolar-?— Lucius observó a Draco.

—¿Su  _trabajo escolar_?— Tom arqueó una ceja —Oh, estoy seguro de que eres capaz de instruir a Draco en Mansión, Lucius, si estás preocupado acerca de su aprendizaje.— Los ojos de plata de Tom brillaron —Y si estás preocupado por sus calificaciones, te puedo asegurar que mis capacidades intelectuales son muy superiores a las de tu hijo. Creo que encontrarás que sus calificaciones serán impecables este año. Draco se clasificará para cualquier posición que él quiera en el mundo mágico después de esto.

Lucius sonrió ligeramente —No lo dudo, mi señor.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con mis… mis amigos?— susurró Draco. Por alguna razón, sus usualmente pálidas mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Harry se echó a reír —¿Tus  _amigos_? Oh, vamos Malfoy. Sabes que Crabbe y Goyle son demasiado densos como para ver a través del disfraz de Tom.

— _¿Tom-?_ — Draco observó a Harry por un momento, sin comprender. Luego observó al Lord Oscuro y abrió los ojos —Oh…

—¿Crabbe y Goyle? Bueno, si son como sus padres, no me preocuparía por  _ellos_ — murmuró Tom.

—Y… y soy prefecto…— murmuró Draco.

Tom se iluminó —Oh, ¡excelente! Eso hará que sea mucho más fácil para mí cuidar de Harry adecuadamente.

—Draco también está en el equipo de Quidditch, Tom.— Dijo Harry pensativamente. —Juega como buscador para Slytherin. Supongo que tendrá que fingir una lesión de algún tipo para salirse del juego.

Tom estaba sonriendo ahora —¿Fingir una lesión? No haré nada de eso, Harry. ¡Soy un excelente jugador de Quidditch! Te hago saber que fui buscador de Slytherin una vez.

—¿En serio?— Harry lo miró con incredulidad —¿ _Voldemort_  jugando Quidditch? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿1925?

Tom soltó un bufido —Para tu información, chiquillo impertinente, fue en 1942. No  _hace_  tanto tiempo.

—Sí. Cierto— Harry sonrió —Será mejor que empieces a practicar esta tarde, Tom –tus habilidades de Quidditch pueden estar más oxidadas de lo que piensas. Creo que encontrarás que las escobas son un poco más rápidas en estos días de lo que recuerdas.

—Oh, tonterías, Harry. Vuelo muy rápido. Con o sin una escoba. Ya lo verás, querido.— Tom se giró hacia Lucius. —Tú y Narcissa llevarán a Harry y a mí a la estación King Cross el primero de septiembre, Lucius. Si alguien pregunta –y estoy seguro de que lo harán– dónde el Niño Que Vivió estuvo las pasadas semanas, puedes decirles que fue abusado por sus parientes Muggles y que te viste obligado a sacarlo de ese ambiente.

—Por supuesto, mi señor.— Los ojos grises oscuros de Lucius se detuvieron en Harry. Después de un momento de vacilación, preguntó. —¿Puedo preguntar si eso es cierto, mi señor?

—Sí.— dijo Tom en breve. —Me temo que lo es.

—Pero seguro que Dumbledore no habría permitido que-

Tom se giró hacia él en un repentino destello de furia —No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia otra vez, Lucius, o voy a cortarte la lengua.

Lucius asintió en silencio. Miró con curiosidad a Harry y un ligero ceño fruncido pasó por sus pálidas facciones esculpidas.

.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece?— el pálido, chico de cabello rubio con la túnica de Slytherin se giró hacia Harry. —¿Me veo como Draco Malfoy?

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza —No. Te ves como el Lord Oscuro en un disfraz, Tom.

—¿En serio?— Tom se observó en el espejo de plata antigua que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Apartó un mechón de cabello de oro blanco de sus ojos. —No, estás equivocado, Harry. Me veo exactamente como Draco Malfoy.

—Tienes la apariencia de Draco, pero tus gestos están mal. Primero que nada, Draco no tiene ese aire imperial en él, como si supiera perfectamente bien que él es el mago más poderoso con vida. Prueba con más arrogancia nerviosa en su lugar.

—Oh— Tom estudió su rostro en el espejo. —¿Así, entonces?

—Mejor— Harry escudriñó el rostro en el espejo también. —Pero puedes tratar de burlarte un poco, Draco se burla muy a menudo.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo he visto burlarse.

Harry suspiró —Por supuesto que no. No puedo imaginar que iba a burlarse mucho contigo alrededor. Las personas no se burlan del Lord Oscuro.

—Tal vez no— Tom se burló de su reflexión —¿Esto es bueno?

Harry se rió —Perfecto. Pero te verás como Tom Riddle otra vez cuando estemos solos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Puedo cambiar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Vamos a vernos durante el día, sí claro, y yo iré a visitarte a la Torre de Gryffindor por la noche cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo.

—No puedes, Tom. Hay contraseñas-

Tom suspiró. —Oh, por favor Harry.  _Soy_  el Lord Oscuro. Por supuesto que seré capaz de entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor una vez que esté dentro de Hogwarts. Porque, recuerdo unas cuantas visitas a los dormitorios de Gryffindor en mis años escolares…

—¿ _Qué_?— Harry lo observó fijamente —¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Oh, nada terriblemente importante— dijo Tom alegremente. Estudió su cara en el espejo —Tú sabes, Draco no es un chico mal parecido. Me pregunto si él tiene una novia. Debería haberle preguntado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No tengo ni idea. Lo veo con Pansy Parkinson mucho, pero no sé si están juntos o no.

Tom sonrió. —Bueno, creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. ¿Es la señorita Parkinson bonita?

Harry lo miró, horrorizado. —Por favor, dime que tú no-

—Oh, ¿no crees que deba perseguir a la señorita Parkinson?— la sonrisa que bailaba sobre el rostro pálido  _definitivamente_  no era de Draco. —Bueno, entonces no lo haré, querido. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Tienes novia?

Harry reflexionó un momento. —En realidad no. Estaba viendo un poco a una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Cho Chang el año pasado, pero no funcionó demasiado bien.

—Bien.— Otra leve sonrisa rozó la cara del chico rubio. —Eso significa que tienes más tiempo para estar conmigo.

—Quiero pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione también.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Todos podemos ser amigos.

Harry negó con la cabeza —No creo que vaya a funcionar, Tom. Draco y yo siempre hemos sido enemigos, sería terriblemente extraño que de repente comenzáramos a ser los mejores amigos.

—Bueno, la gente cambia, ¿verdad?— Tom estudió su rostro en el espejo —Además, si la gente comienza a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre nosotros por pasar tiempo juntos, siempre puedo correr el rumor de que somos amantes secretos.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Draco_  y yo?— Harry enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y gimió —Por favor,  _por_   _favor_  no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no?— Tom sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo falso. —Draco es bastante guapo y tú eres completamente adorable. Haremos una pareja encantadora.

.

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre la plataforma 9 3/4 cuando Harry y Tom cruzaron la barrera con Lucius y Narcissa. Los estudiantes y los padres de familia se giraron y miraron, y Harry escuchó susurrar a alguien —¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¿Está con Draco Malfoy-? ¡Está vivo todavía! Pero el diario El Profeta dijo…

Un momento después, alguien gritó y Hermione y Ron entraron rodando hacia la plataforma, empujando a los estudiantes pequeños sin miramientos a un lado mientras corrían hacia Harry.

Hermione se lanzó al cuello de Harry. —¡Harry! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! ¡Estás vivo!

Un segundo par de brazos rodearon a Harry y la familiar voz de Ron murmuró —¡Caray! ¡Es bueno verte, compañero!

Un momento después, Ron y Hermione se hicieron a un lado a la vez y Molly Weasley agarró a Harry con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. —¡Harry! ¿Dónde, en nombre de Merlín, has estado? Creímos que habías sido asesinado por Tú-Sabes-Quién…— las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—¡ _Tú_!— Molly de repente soltó a Harry y se giró hacia el señor y la señora Malfoy. —Así que  _tú_  estabas detrás de esto ¿verdad? ¡Debí haberlo sabido! ¿Cómo saliste de Azkaban de todas maneras, Lucius? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Harry?— hizo una pausa para respirar —¿ _Y bien_?

Lucius y Narcissa dieron unos pocos pasos rápidos hacia atrás. —Mi querida señora Weasley…— Lucius comenzó débilmente.

Molly soltó un bufido. —No me llames 'señora Weasley', Lucius. ¿Le hiciste daño? Te juro que si has dañado a Harry, voy a-

Harry sintió el brazo de Tom en su hombro. —¿Es esta la madre de tu amigo Ron? Me gusta ella.

Tom se aclaró la garganta y retiró su cabello ahora blanco-rubio de sus ojos de la manera que Draco hacía a menudo —Por favor, señora Weasley. Mis padres se vieron obligados a sacar a Harry de la Mansión de sus parientes Muggles para su propia protección. Lo mataban de hambre y lo golpeaban.

Los ojos marrones de Molly se ensancharon. —Oh…— estudió a Harry fijamente —bueno, no te ves tan delgado como lo haces normalmente al final de cada verano…  _alguien_  debió haberte alimentado desde que te perdiste.— Miró dubitativamente a Narcissa Malfoy, como si la creyera incapaz de una cosa así. —Pero… pero debiste habernos escrito, Harry. Habríamos venido por ti. Dumbledore tendría que-

—Dumbledore— dijo Tom con frialdad —ha enviado a Harry a vivir con sus parientes cada verano, señora Weasley.

Molly parecía infeliz. —Sí. Sí, lo sé, pero me dijo que era para proteger a Harry, para que Tú-Sabes-Quién no diera con él.

—Albus Dumbledore,— dijo Narcissa Malfoy secamente —permitió que un joven mago fuese maltratado a manos de  _Muggles_  desde hace años.

Molly tragó. —Yo… supongo que Dumbledore debe haber tenido sus razones…— ella miró dubitativa a Harry y lo abrazó de nuevo. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien, Harry.— Ella lo besó en ambas mejillas —Ahora, entra al tres, todos ustedes. No querrán llegar tarde.

Harry se volvió hacia Tom. Para su sorpresa, los ojos grises del joven a su lado estaban ligeramente húmedos mientras contemplaba la espléndida máquina de vapor escarlata que esperaba en el andén.

—¿Vienes Draco?

Tom parpadeó rápidamente —Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Es precioso, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿El expreso de Hogwarts? Había olvidado lo magnífico que luce…

—Adiós entonces, Draco.— Dijo Lucius, un poco tieso. Vaciló y luego le dio un rápido abrazo a Tom. Parecía más bien torpe, pero Harry no creyó que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Adiós, Padre,— dijo Tom rápidamente —Madre…

Narcissa se estremeció ligeramente y le besó suavemente la mejilla. —Adiós…  _Draco_. Corre y sube al tren ahora.

Harry corrió tras Tom, Ron y Hermione por el andén, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas y los murmullos. De repente, escuchó la risita de Tom a su lado.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Qué si no es 1942 de nuevo!— Tom le susurró en el oído a Harry. —¿Qué está haciendo  _él_  aquí?

Harry siguió la mirada de Tom. Un mago corpulento con una túnica de terciopelo color ciruela entraba en el tren.

—¿Quién es ese?— Harry frunció el ceño —Nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

—Debe ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.— Ron estaba mirando al mago corpulento también.

El nuevo profesor se fio la vuelta y examinó brevemente la plataforma. A medida que su mirada cayó sobre Harry, se congeló. Una expresión de absoluto placer se extendió lentamente por su cara regordeta.

Harry gimió. —Quienquiera que sea, creo que sólo me reconoció a mí.

—Siempre y cuando no  _me_  reconozca…— Tom respiró en su oído —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Horace y yo. Él fue quien me enseñó acerca de los Horcruxes en primer lugar.— Hubo un repentino brillo travieso en sus ojos grises. —¡Vamos a pasar un buen rato en Hogwarts este año, Harry!

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es  _Harry Potter_!— el pequeño hombre corpulento saltó del tren con sorprendente agilidad y se abalanzó sobre Harry, estrechando su mano con afecto. —He visto tu fotografía en los periódicos, por supuesto. Mi querido muchacho, ¡pensamos que alguna clase de desastre había caído sobre ti! Y sin embargo, aquí estás – ¡A un paso del Expreso de Hogwarts!

—La seguridad de Harry estaba amenazada, señor.— Dijo Tom rápidamente. —Ya no estaba a salvo con sus parientes Muggles y mi padre tuvo que intervenir y rescatarlo en el último momento.— Bajó la voz hasta volverlo un susurro confidencial —Fue todo bastante secreto; ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe todos los detalles. Yo realmente no debería estar hablando de esto, señor…— miró al mago rechoncho con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Ah, ya veo!— el nuevo profesor sonrió a Tom y le dio un guiño de complicidad. —Bueno, entonces no te presionaré por los detalles, por lo menos no todavía, mi joven amigo. ¿Señor Malfoy, verdad?

—Sí, señor. Soy Draco Malfoy, señor.— Tom sonrió amablemente. —Y usted debe ser Horace Slughorn, el talentoso fabricante de pociones. He oído un poco sobre usted de mi amigo Gwenog, señor.

El profesor Slughorn consideró a Tom con interés. —Ah, eres amigo de Gwenog Jones ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? No era consciente de ello. ¿Y tu padre acaba de rescatar a Harry Potter del peligro, dices?— sonrió a Harry —Ahora, Harry, muchacho, estaría encantado si tú y el joven Malfoy me acompañan en mi compartimento para un almuerzo ligero. Sólo un pequeño grupo selecto de estudiantes y yo.

La mirada de Harry parpadeó de Ron a Hermione —Gracias, señor, pero estaba ansioso de ver a mis amigos.

Hermione apretó su mano —Oh, nos hubiera encantado quedarme contigo, Harry, pero me temo que no puedo. Los prefectos se supone que deben viajar en un compartimento separado, ya vez, y tenemos que patrullar los pasillos.

Slughorn agarró el brazo de Harry y lo dirigió hacia el tren —Está todo arreglado entonces, Harry. Tú y el señor Malfoy vendrán conmigo y te pondrás al día con tus amigos después. Oh, ¿eres un prefecto también, joven Malfoy? Bueno, supongo que seremos sólo tú y yo, entonces, Harry. Vamos ahora.

 _Me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda_ , susurró una voz en la cabeza de Harry. Harry se giró y sonrió ligeramente a Tom.

—Nos vemos más tarde, ¿está bien, Harry?— Hermione le tocó el brazo con suavidad —No podemos esperar a escuchar lo que te ocurrió.— Ella miró con frialdad a Tom. —Pero entonces, supongo que Draco nos dirá todo sobre eso en el compartimento de prefectos.

Tom sonrió serenamente hacia ella. —Oh, sin duda. Harry y yo nos hemos vuelto muy amistosos durante las semanas pasadas.

—¿Se han vuelto, ahora?— Hermione le echó una mirada de profunda sospecha, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, juntos.


	3. Llegando

El expreso de Hogwarts se alejó lentamente de la estación. Afuera de la ventana, la plataforma se desvanecía en la bruma gris perla que siempre parecía flotar sobre la estación King Cross el primero de septiembre. Harry observó a su alrededor por el corredor del tren. Algunos rezagados corrían a lo largo, abriendo puertas y buscando asientos. Todo era tan familiar que de pronto, a Harry le pareció que las últimas semanas en la Casa Riddle habían sido sólo una especie de sueño extraño.

Harry tragó. ¿Y si  _había_  soñado todo? ¿Y si el viejo Voldemort estaba todavía por ahí en alguna parte, como una fría y monstruosa criatura que quería verlo muerto? ¿Y si el mundo mágico aún esperaba que Harry realizara algún extraño milagro más allá de sus capacidades, para salvarlos del monstruo? ¿Y si Draco sólo era… Draco? ¿Qué si Tom, su obsesivo protector, sólo era un sueño?

Harry parpadeó para alejar las repentinas lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos ante la idea. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el profesor Slughorn estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?— preguntó el profesor suavemente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Slughorn sonrió ligeramente. —Sabes Harry, por un momento, luciste tan notable como tu madre, Lily. Sí, sí, mi querido muchacho, yo sé de ambos, tu madre y padre, cuando ellos asistieron a Hogwarts. Tus ojos… son exactamente igual a los de tu madre. Qué notable…— la voz de Slughorn se apagó y se quedó indeciso por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo condujo por el pasillo.

—¡Miren todos! ¡No van a creer a quién encontré en la plataforma!— el profesor Slughorn dio un paso con Harry a su compartimiento con aire de triunfo.

Harry observó alrededor del desconocido compartimiento con desconcierto. Claramente no era un simple compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Las paredes eran paneles de madera oscura y brillante con incrustaciones de madre perla en forma de serpientes retorcidas, y había patrones con más serpientes en el suelo de parquet encerado. Los bancos de felpa estaban tapizados en terciopelo verde esmeralda y blancos manteles cubrían las mesas de caoba hasta las patas. Había monogramas chinos con —HS— en letras de oro balanceándose en las mesas, y aromas deliciosos emanaban de varias canastas a lo largo de la pared.

—¿Harry?— un susurro asustado vino del asiento de la esquina —¿Estás  _vivo_?— Ginny observó a Harry con una expresión de asombro en sus marrones ojos.

—¡Lo sabía!— para sorpresa de Harry, Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en el compartimento de Slughorn también. Su cara redonda se iluminó cuando vio a Harry. —Ves,  _te lo dije_ , lo hice Ginny, ¡te dije que no había manera de que Tú-Sabes-Quién hubiese sido capaz de matarlo! ¡Me alegro de verte, Harry!

Harry sonrió y estrechó la mano de Neville con gusto, ruborizándose debido a la culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos debieron haber estado muy preocupado por él.

—¿Dónde has  _estado_ , Harry?— Harry casi deseó no ver la ira en la mirada de Harry, en lugar de preocupación.

Se sonrojó de nuevo. —Con… con los Malfoy, en realidad. Tuve algunos problemas con mi familia, ya ves, y los Malfoy me sacaron de ahí.

—¿ _Qué_?— Ginny le miró fijamente. —Pero ¿por qué-?

—Ah, ¡así que ustedes dos se conocen!— Slughorn interrumpió gratamente. —Y conoces al señor Zabini, por supuesto, Harry; él está en tu año.

—Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?— un chico alto y guapo de Slytherin saludó a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry se sentía un poco confundido. ¿Por qué  _Zabini_  era tan amable con él, de repente? Siempre gruñía únicamente cuando Harry pasaba. Al parecer, la nueva asociación de Harry con los Malfoy parecía funcionar como una especia de magia entre los Slytherins.

—Y este es Cormac McLaggen y Belby Marcus, ambos en séptimo año.— Continuó Slughorn felizmente.

Ambos estudiantes de séptimo saludaron a Harry con frialdad, y Harry se dejó caer en un asiento libre, tratando desesperadamente de evitar la mirada burlona de Ginny.

—Vaya, vaya ¡ _qué_  sorpresa tan agradable!— chilló Slughorn —¡El-Niño-Que-Vivió! Tengo que admitir que tu misteriosa desaparición nos tenía a todos preocupados, ¡pero debí haber sabido que el Elegido _nunca_  se rendiría a Ya-Sabes-Quién!— comenzó a pasar las canastas de alimentos por todo el compartimento. —Ahora, Harry, hijo mío,  _tienes_  que probar el  _pâté de_  c _anard en croûte_...

.

—¡Harry! ¡Espera!

Harry se detuvo y le sonrió a Ron, que se abría paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que se desbordaban fuera del tren hacia la estación de Hogsmeade al atardecer. —¡Es bueno verte, Ron!

—A ti también, amigo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo con el nuevo profesor?

Harry hizo una mueca. —Buena comida, compañía tediosa. Excepto por Neville y Ginny, por supuesto. El resto eran Slytherins. Suficientemente amable el viejo Slughorn, pero creo que sólo me invitó a almorzar porque soy famoso.

—Oh, uno de  _esos_.— Ron estaba lleno de simpatía.

—¿Cómo… cómo fueron las cosas en el compartimento de los prefectos?— Harry preguntó con delicadeza.

Ron pensó por un minuto. —Bueno… fue un poco extraño, la verdad. Al principio Hermione se sentó allí, mirando a Malfoy, como cualquier persona sensata haría, pero luego comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

Ron se frotó la nariz llena de pecas, pensativo. —Bueno, la mayoría sobre  _ti_ , en realidad. Hermione tenía un montón de preguntas puntuales sobre dónde exactamente habías estado, y por qué no habías escrito a nadie. Estaba empezando a sonar un poco como Mamá. Pero entonces, Malfoy bruscamente la cortó y comenzó a  _hacernos_  todo tipo de preguntas.

—¿Qué… qué tipo de preguntas?

Ron dudó. —Bueno… tenía un montón de preguntas acerca de tus parientes y si sabíamos sobre lo mal que te trataban. Estaba muy enojado, en realidad. ¿Es cierto que te  _golpeaban_? No lo sabía. ¡Debiste _habérnoslo_  dicho, Harry! De todos modos, Hermione respondió a todas las preguntas de esa clase rígidamente al principio. Quiero decir, ¿con qué propósito  _Malfoy_  pregunta por ti? Pero cuando se enteró de que tu tío te pegaba, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Malfoy en que Dumbledore debió haber hecho algo al respecto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh.— Harry no sabía qué decir.

—Y entonces…— Ron negó con la cabeza lentamente. —…viene la parte que no entiendo. Malfoy comenzó a hacer todo tipo de preguntas personales sobre ti, como si todavía estabas triste por cosas sin resolver con Cho, y qué tipo de cosas te hacían feliz, cuál es tu color favorito. Y luego Malfoy mencionó algo sobre el color de tus ojos, y Hermione comenzó a sonreírle de una manera extraña, como si de repente tuviese  _sentido_  para ella el por qué estaba haciendo esa clase de preguntas. Y cuando traté de interrumpirlos y decirle a Malfoy que se callara, Hermione me preguntó si sabía cuál era  _su_  color favorito, y por supuesto que no, así que se puso un poco malhumorada. Quiero decir, ¿quién anda por ahí sabiendo el color favorito de otra gente? Ni siquiera sé cuál es  _mi_  color favorito, mucho menos el de mis amigos.

—Así es.

—Y luego, cuando Malfoy salió del compartimiento por un minuto  _para ver si todo estaba bien_  –puedes creerlo– le dije a Hermione que me pareció bastante raro, la manera en la que Malfoy estaba repentinamente tan interesado en ti. Quiero decir, él siempre te había odiado ¿no es verdad? Y de repente, los Malfoy vienen y te alejan de los Dursley, y Malfoy mismo quiere saber qué clase de  _música_  te gusta. Y volviendo a la estación, lo encontré mirándote de ese modo divertido como si fueras una tarjeta de ranas chocolate o algo así. Todo es muy sospechoso, si  _me_  preguntas. Está tramando  _algo_. Pero cuando le dije a Hermione que nada de esto tenía sentido, ella suspiró y me dijo que todo era bastante adorable, pero por supuesto,  _yo_  no entendería cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre tú y Malfoy, ya que tengo una cucharadita de sentimientos… no, no era eso… ¿una taza de té por sentimientos? Algo así.— Ron suspiró —De todos modos, todo fue terriblemente extraño. Muy raro, Harry.

—Er… ¿Dónde está Malfoy ahora, de todas maneras?

Ron miró hacia atrás —Aún hablando con Hermione, supongo. Ahí están –vamos a esperarlos.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Tom y Hermione estaban bajando del tren juntos, charlando como viejos amigos. Pero para su consternación, escuchó decir a Tom mientras se acercaban: —…y, por supuestos que tienes la razón, Hermione, realmente  _debe_  tomar sus estudios más enserio… Ah, ¡ahí están ustedes dos!— la mirada de Tom se iluminó cuando cayó en Harry, y Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

Los cuatro terminaron compartiendo un carruaje, y para alivio de Harry, Ron interrumpió a Tom y Hermione en el análisis de sus deficiencias académicas con la noticia del compromiso de su hermano Bill. Al parecer, Bill había logrado comprometerse durante el verano, con Fleur Delacour, de todas las personas.

—Mamá y Ginny están molestas por eso.— Murmuró Ron —Ginny realmente parece creer que Bill debería quedarse con  _Tonks_. ¡ _Tonks_! Tonks es lo suficientemente agradable, por supuesto, pero ni en su sano juicio podría  _elegirla_  por sobre Fleur.

Hermione resopló con desdén e ignoró a Ron por el resto del viaje en coche.

 _¿Estás bien, Harry?_  Susurró una suave voz en la mente de Harry. Harry sonrió ligeramente ante Tom y asintió.

Harry se asomó por la ventanilla y aspiró el aire fresco de la noche. Podía distinguir las siluetas oscuras de los Thestrals contra los tonos azules del atardecer. Observó rápidamente por encima de Tom.  _Él podía ver a los Thestrals también_ , pensó _. Él puede verlos mejor que nadie_ … tragó saliva. La puesta de sol era de oro fundido en el horizonte. Hogwarts apareció a la vista, una silueta oscura contra el crepúsculo. Harry podía sentís su corazón latir más rápido, como siempre lo hacía cuando veía la forma familiar del castillo.  _Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Tom_ , pensó para sí mismo.  _Volviendo a Hogwarts, al lugar donde una vez fue sólo Tom Riddle, antes de llegar a ser Voldemort…_

Cuando los cuatro salieron del carruaje, una forma oscura de pronto apareció ante ellos.

—¡Señor Potter!— el cabello negro de Snape colgaba delante de su rostro pálido, y había una expresión curiosa en sus oscuros ojos que Harry no pudo interpretar.

 _Vaya, vaya, Severus luce sombrío hoy_ , susurró una divertida voz en la cabeza de Harry.

—Veo que los rumores de su muerte fueron una exageración, como siempre.— Harry pensó por un momento que había un ligero temblor en la helada voz de Snape. No, debió haberlo imaginado.

—Señor Potter, el director quiere verte inmediatamente. Irás directamente a su oficina.— No, la voz de Snape era tranquila y desagradable como siempre.

—Lo llevaré.— Dijo Tom rápidamente.

Snape le miró. —No sea absurdo. No hará tal cosa, señor Malfoy. Irás al dormitorio de Slytherin, como siempre. Incluso un alumno con el pobre intelecto del señor Potter debería ser capaz de encontrar el camino -¡ _ah_!— se interrumpió, frotándose el brazo con cautela, una súbita expresión de alarma en su rostro pálido.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?— Tom preguntó inocentemente. Retiró un mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos y le sonrió a Snape.

—Está bien, gracias, señor Malfoy.— Snape fijó su vista en Tom con su mirada negra inescrutable. —Qué  _amable_  de su parte por estar preocupado. Síganme, por favor.

La mirada de Snape se quedó en Tom mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el castillo. Harry contuvo la respiración cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, pero Tom pasó las protecciones con facilidad.

 _No te preocupes, Harry_ , se escuchó la voz de Tom en la mente de Harry.  _Te seguiré a la oficina de Dumbledore. Nunca te dejaría solo con él._

 _Siempre puedes usar mi capa de invisibilidad,_  pensó Harry.  _Está en mi baúl escolar._

Un murmullo de risas recorrió la mente de Tom.  _¿Una capa de invisibilidad? Oh, no seas tonto, Harry, las capas de invisibilidad son sólo juguetes de niños. Nunca funcionan correctamente._

 _La mía lo hace_ , Harry susurró en su mente de vuelta.  _Te hace perfectamente invisible. La he utilizado mucho. Solía ser de mi padre._

 _¿En serio?_  Tom lo miró con curiosidad.  _¿Tu padre te dejó una perfecta capa de invisibilidad? ¿Te dejó una varita de sauco y una pequeña piedra también?_

 _¿Qué?_ Harry se sintió confundido.

_No importa. Te lo contaré más tarde, querido. Una encantadora historia para dormir. Deberías encontrarla bastante divertida._

.

—¡Harry!— Dumbledore se levantó de su silla cuando Harry entró en el despacho del director. Su rostro viejo, lleno de gentil preocupación. —¡Estás a salvo! ¿Dónde, en el nombre de Merlín, has  _estado_?— la voz del director tembló —Nos has dado un susto terrible, Harry.

 _Estoy aquí_ , susurró una voz en la mente de Harry. Harry sintió un leve movimiento detrás de él y sonrió internamente.

—Pasé un par de semanas con los Malfoy, profesor.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna. —Así que es verdad, ¿entonces? Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante cuando me llegó el primer Patronus diciéndome que habías sido visto con Lucius y Narcissa en King Cross.— La mirada azul de Dumbledore se encontró con la de Harry. —¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo,  _pasó_  Harry? ¿Usaron Imperio en ti? Pensé que había tomado todas las precauciones posibles-

—Mis parientes me golpeaban, señor. Dado… dado que usted sabía de eso y decidió no hacer nada al respecto, envié una lechuza a los Malfoy en su lugar.— Harry había practicado la historia varias veces con Tom en la casa Riddle.

—¿Enviaste una lechuza a los  _Malfoy_?— Dumbledore parecía terriblemente frágil y viejo de repente. —¿Qué diablos te poseyó para hacer tal cosa peligrosa y temeraria, muchacho? Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sí, sí, se que se las arregló para salir de Azkaban de alguna manera, pero eso no cambia lo que es, Harry. Tú mismo lo viste con Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio. Has tenido suerte, una suerte extraordinaria, de que los Malfoy no te entregaran a Lord Voldemort. De hecho, estoy bastante sorprendido de que no lo hicieron ¿cómo has podido tomar ese riesgo, Harry? ¿Y si algo hubiese pasado contigo, la esperanza del mundo mágico? ¿Has olvidado todas esas personas que cuentan contigo, Harry? Mi querido muchacho, ¿por qué no les escribiste a los Weasley que eras infeliz? ¿Por qué los  _Malfoy_?

Harry bajó la vista hacia la alfombra y le susurró —Los Weasley habrían contactado con  _usted_ , señor. Tenía miedo de que me enviara de regreso a la casa de los Dursley.

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó. —Mira, Harry, siento realmente todo lo el malestar que te causó haber sufrido en manos de tus familiares, realmente lo estoy. Sé que son muy inferiores a los guardianes ideales, ¡pero debes darte cuenta de que te envié allí por una  _razón_! La casa de tu tía y tío es el único lugar, que no sea Hogwarts, donde estás perfectamente a salvo de Lord Voldemort.— Miró a Harry con una mirada amable —La vida a veces nos hace sufrir, Harry, pero tenemos que aprender a soportarla con fortaleza. A veces… a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios personales por el bien común.— Su voz era gentil.

Harry sintió la agitación de Tom detrás de él. Una voz susurró en su mente.  _¿Qué demonios le pasó en la mano? Mira su mano, Harry._

La mirada de Harry cayó en las manos de Dumbledore, que estaban juntas sobre la mesa, como si estuviese rezando. Su mano izquierda se veía normal, pero su mano derecha estaba horriblemente quemada, negra, esquelética contra la luz dorada de la lámpara de escritorio. Algo brillaba a la luz de la lámpara y Harry vio que había un anillo en la mano sana de Dumbledore que nunca había visto antes, un anillo de oro viejo, con una piedra color negro noche de algún tipo.

—¿Qué le pasó en la mano, señor?— susurró.

—¿Mi mano?— Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry. Era una sonrisa tranquilizadora y familiar. —Me atrevo a decirte que te lo contaré todo algún día, Harry.— Sus ojos azules brillaron. —No puedo decirte cuán aliviado estoy de que estés a salvo y de regreso en Hogwarts. Pero debo advertirte nuevamente, Harry, sobre confiar en los Malfoy. ¿Sufriste algún abuso durante tu estancia allí?

Harry negó con la cabeza —Oh, no, ellos fueron muy amables, en realidad.

—¿Lo  _fueron_?— Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente. —Todavía no puedo comprender por qué ellos… oh, no te preocupes, Harry. Lo que importa es que estás a salvo, incluso después de tus acciones temerarias este verano.— Una sonrisa benigna se formó detrás de su barba. —Es una lástima que no te pude encontrar este verano, Harry. Tenía una misión importante para ti.

—¿Una misión?

Dumbledore sonrió. —Sí, una misión, Harry. Quería que me ayudaras a traer al profesor Slughorn a Hogwarts. Pensé que tu presencia podría haberlo hecho mucho más fácil de convencer para aceptar la oferta que le extendí.

—Oh.— Harry reflexionó un momento. —Bueno, él vino de todos modos ¿no?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. —Al final, sí. Pero me habría ahorrado muchos problemas si hubieras estado allí… Como sea, Harry, tenemos mucho de qué hablar tú y yo, y creo que ya es hora de que tome un papel más activo en tu educación a partir de ahora. He decidido darte clases particulares este año. Vamos a viajar al pasado, tú y yo, y aprender más sobre Lord Voldemort. Creo que lo encontrarás-

Las palabras de Dumbledore se vieron truncadas. El viejo director de repente se quedó rígido y cayó al suelo.

Harry miró a Dumbledore y su forma arrugada en horror. —Tom ¿Qué hiciste?— susurró —No lo  _mataste_  ¿verdad?

Una mano invisible revolvió el cabello de Harry gentilmente. —¿Matarlo? Aún no, querido. Sólo está inmovilizado por el momento. No podía soportar escuchar más de su lógica demente. Además, quería darle un vistazo más de cerca al anillo.— Tom se asomó por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, su cabello rubio despeinado. Se inclinó sobre la forma rígida del director —Qué curioso…

Sacó el anillo de la mano del director y lo levantó a contra luz. —Este es  _mi_  anillo. ¿Qué hace Dumbledore con una vieja reliquia familiar mía? Y la piedra está rota, también…

—¿Tu anillo?— Harry miró la piedra mate, negra con una grieta extraña en el medio. —¿Es un Horcrux?

—Fue…— Tom pasó los dedos sobre la piedra oscura. —Pero no lo es más, puedo sentirlo. Dumbledore debe haberlo destruido. Eso debe haber sido lo que quemó su mano…— hubo un destello de ira en sus ojos grises y nadie pudo haber pensado que era Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

Tom frunció el ceño —¿Pero  _por qué_  Dumbledore todavía usa el anillo,  _mi_  anillo? Seguramente, ¿las ruinas de un Horcrux no pueden tener ningún significado especial para él? ¿Por qué habría de mantener una piedra agrietada?— Tom estudio cuidadosamente el anillo.

—¿Tal vez la piedra en sí es valiosa?— sugirió Harry.

Tom se quedó helado. Se quedó mirando a Harry por un momento y luego se echó a reír. —¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Qué inteligente de tu parte, Harry! Por supuesto, la piedra es muy valiosa.— Puso el anillo en su bolsillo —Voy a conservar esto. Es  _mi_  herencia familiar, después de todo, y puede muy bien llegar a resultar útil en algún momento.

—¿Qué tal útil?

Tom le acarició el cabello suavemente. —Oh, ya verás Harry. Será una sorpresa.— Bajó la mirada a la forma rígida del director de Hogwarts. —Ahora, ¿debo matarlo de inmediato o simplemente modificarle la memoria por el momento?

Harry se estremeció —¿Modificar su memoria? ¿Por favor? Él… él no es una mala persona, ya sabes. Creo que él está bien.

Tom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Podrías estar sintiendo lástima por  _Albus Dumbledore_? Está bien, será a tu manera, querido. ¡ _Obliviate_!

Una risa seca vino de uno de los retratos en la pared. Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido. La mayor parte de los retratos de los directores y directoras anteriores de Hogwarts los observaban con horror. Pero el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black se acercó a Tom con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pensé que este iba a ser otro tedioso semestre colgado aquí y escuchar los pequeños y encantadores discursos de Dumbledore, pero parece que me equivoqué. Ahora ¿quién es  _usted_ , joven Slytherin?

—No importa quién soy, Phineas.— Dijo Tom con calma. Apuntó su varita a cada retrato a su vez. —¡ _Obliviate_!


	4. Secretos y profecías

—¿Dumbledore estará bien?— Harry miró ansiosamente a Tom mientras serpenteaban a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el Gran Comedor.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿ _Dumbledore_  estará bien? ¡Ustedes, Gryffindor, realmente son las personas más absurdas, Harry! Guarda tu compasión para las personas que se lo merecen ¿de acuerdo? Oh, me atrevo a decir que Dumbledore estará perfectamente bien, físicamente, cuando recobre el sentido. Si él nunca vuelve a recuperarse  _moralmente_ , por supuesto, es un asunto totalmente diferente. Personalmente, lo dudo mucho.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —¿ _Acusas_  a Dumbledore de tener una mala conducta moral, Tom? Eso es un poco hipócrita, viniendo del… del Lord Oscuro, ¿no crees?

Tom inclinó la cabeza, ruborizándose ligeramente. —Tengo mis defectos, es cierto, Harry. Está bien, tengo unos cuantos… pero yo  _no_  te envié de vuelta a la casa de tus tíos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —No, no lo hiciste. Te lo agradezco, Tom. Has sido muy amable conmigo durante las últimas semanas. Pero… pero  _mataste_  a mis padres y unas cuantas personas más…— tragó saliva.

Tom bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de piedra. —Es cierto. Lo hice. Te he causado mucho dolor en el pasado también, Harry. Yo… supongo que una disculpa haría mucho bien, pero para lo que vale,  _lo_  siento por tus padres, querido. Y sobre todo el dolor que te he causado. Trataré de hacer las paces contigo de cualquier manera que pueda.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer para compensar  _eso_ , Tom.

Hubo un repentino brillo en los ojos grises de Tom. —Tal vez, pensaré en algo.— Susurró. Extendió la mano y acarició el rostro de Harry rápidamente con sus dedos.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio. Tom parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Harry estudió su cara –o más bien, la cara de  _Draco_ – en secreto. De repente deseó que Tom luciera como él mismo por un rato, para que él pudiese ver su rostro real. No la cara de  _Voldemort_ , por supuesto, sino la de Tom… o tal vez todavía había un toque de Tom en el chico rubio que caminaba a su lado, si uno observaba con mucho cuidado. Había algo en su forma de caminar, el ángulo de los hombros… Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si él era el único que podía ver la diferencia en el chico que parecía ser Draco. ¿Tal vez Snape lo había notado, también?

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Sabes, Tom, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. Conoces al profesor Snape, ¿cierto?

—El triste Severus.— Tom asintió con la cabeza —Sí, por supuesto. Lo conozco muy bien.

—¿De qué lado está, realmente? ¿En el tuyo o… en el otro?

Tom pensó por un momento —Sabes, Harry, realmente nunca lo he tenido claro. Él es un Mortífago, por supuesto, y es mi espía, pero no dudaría en que trabajara como espía de Dumbledore también. Es un hombre duro de precisar, Severus. A veces me pregunto si sabe siquiera de qué lado está.— Tom frunció el ceño ligeramente. —Fue inexcusablemente rudo contigo antes ¿qué fue todo eso? Voy a tener que enseñarle buenos modales.

—Oh, él siempre es así. Sobre todo conmigo. No creo que soporte verme.

—¿En serio?— Tom parecía realmente sorprendido por esto —Qué terriblemente extraño, eres bastante encantador a la vista. Pero quizá, después de todos estos años, Severus todavía esté afectado de que sobreviviste y tu madre no.

—¿Mi madre?

—Porque, sí, recuerdo que Severus estaba muy enamorado de tu madre. Él vino a mí y me rogó que perdonara su vida, en realidad.

—¿Él  _qué_?— Harry se detuvo y miró a Tom.

Tom se sonrojó. —Bueno, lo  _habría_  hecho, pero ella se negó a salir del camino… Yo… lo siento…— volteó hacia otro lado.

—¿Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre?— Harry todavía no podía comprender eso. —No, debes estar mal con eso. No me puedo imaginar a Snape amando a alguien, mucho menos mi  _madre_.

Tom sonrió. —La idea de Snape enamorado altera bastante la mente ¿no es así?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también. —Es casi tan absurdo como imaginarte  _enamorado_ , Tom.

El leve rubor que rozó el rostro pálido casi hizo que Harry pensara que Tom tenía razón después de todo, al decir que Draco Malfoy era un chico bastante guapo.

.

La cena en el Gran Comedor ya se había servido para el momento en que Harry y Tom llegaron. El techo alto abovedado y arqueado estaba espolvoreado con estrellas esa noche, y miles de velas encantadas emitían un brillo dorado sueva sobre la espléndida fiesta de bienvenida. Varias personas miraban con curiosidad a Harry y a Tom cuando entraron juntos. Harry fue bombardeado por preguntas tan pronto como él se deslizó en su asiento al lado de Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Es cierto que te quedaste con los Malfoy durante el verano?

—¿Te secuestraron? ¿Te mantuvieron en las mazmorras?

—¿Es verdad que tú y Draco están  _saliendo_?

Harry miró a Lavender Brown, que estaba sentada al lado de Parvati Patil. —¡No, Lavender, eso no es verdad! Draco y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos en las últimas semanas, eso es todo.

—Oh.— ¿Era su imaginación, o Lavender y Parvati se veían un poco decepcionadas?

—¿ _Saliendo_?— Ron se atragantó con el pollo. —No seas ridícula, Lavender, ¡ambos son chicos!

Hermione rodó los ojos ligeramente. Se acercó y le susurró a Harry en el oído. —Ron no importa, Harry. Creo que es realmente adorable, la manera en la que Draco te mira. Está completamente enamorado de ti ¿no?

Su mirada se movió hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde Tom estaba hablando con Zabini. Tom debió haber sentido que estaba siendo vigilado, porque levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada de Harry y sonrió ligeramente.

Harry se sonrojó. —Oh, no es lo que piensas, Hermione. Él no está  _enamorado_  de mi, él sólo…

—¿Sólo qué?— Hermione parecía divertida.

—Bueno…— Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello. No podía sólo decir:  _Él quiere protegerme por toda la eternidad, porque es Voldemort y soy una parte de su alma_ , por lo que se conformó con —Se siente un poco protector conmigo porque sabe que mi familia no me trató muy bien. Eso es todo…

—Hm. Ya veo.— Hermione seguía sonriendo. —¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de él, Harry?

—Bueno…— Harry tomó un poco de su comida, no estando seguro de cómo responder. —Yo… un poco agradecido de que cuide de mí. Me hace sentir seguro.

Levantó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore estaba sentado con los otros profesores. El director estaba profundamente entretenido en una conversación con McGonagall, y ambos miraban furtivamente por encima a Tom. Harry notó que la negra mirada de Snape también era persistente en Tom. Tom debió haberlo sentido, porque él elevó la mirada y le dio a Snape un pequeño saludo alegre. Snape lo observó fijamente durante un momento y luego desvió la mirada rápidamente.

A medida que la comida iba llegando a su fin, Dumbledore se puso de pie. El silencio cayó sobre el Gran Salón y los estudiantes se giraron expectantes hacia el director. Dumbledore abrió los brazos de par en par en un gesto de bienvenida y observó a los estudiantes a través de sus anteojos de media luna que se amoldaban a su larga nariz.

Varios jadeos se escucharon por toda la habitación. —¡ _Merlín_! ¿Qué le pasó a su mano-?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al tener la visión de la mano desfigurada del director. —¿Qué diablos pudo haber causado  _eso_? No puedo imaginar qué clase de terrible maldición dejaría su mano así de seca. ¿Se habrá encontrado con Ya-Sabes-Quién durante el verano?

—No,— dijo Harry en voz baja —estoy bastante seguro de que no lo hizo.

—Casi deseo que lo hiciera.— Dijo Ron, mirando la mano seca con fascinación. —Dumbledore es un mago muy poderoso, Harry. Todo el mundo sabe que Dumbledore es el único mago al que Ya-Sabes-Quién alguna vez temió.

Harry observó la familiar cara del viejo director —¿Cómo sabes eso, Ron? He oído hablar de eso antes, también, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que la gente puede saber algo sobre los temores de Voldemort. No creo que el Lord Oscuro sea del tipo de persona que comparte sus temores con nadie.

Ron parecía confundido —Bueno, es… de conocimiento común, Harry.

—Otro año lleno de educación mágica los espera,— dijo Dumbledore jovialmente, sus ojos azules brillando. Añadió algunas observaciones sobre los equipos de Quidditch y una nueva prohibición para cualquier artículo de Sortilegios Weasley. Luego, giró hacia la mesa de los profesores. —Como es de su conocimiento, nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del personal este año.— El profesor Slughorn se puso de pie y sonrió a los estudiantes.

—¡Un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otra vez!— susurró Dean Thomas —Me pregunto qué pasará con  _él_  al final del año.

—¿Tal vez vaya a morir-?— Seamus sugirió esperanzado.

—El profesor Slughorn.— Continuó Dumbledore tranquilamente, ignorando el zumbido de las voces —ha accedido amablemente a volver a su antiguo puesto como maestro de pociones.

Un murmulló recorrió el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijo  _maestro de pociones_?

—Pero ¿qué pasará con Snape-? ¿Murió o algo?

—No seas tonto, Seamus ¡está  _ahí_!

—Mientras tanto,— continuó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —el profesor Snape ha aceptado hacerse cargo del puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ese anuncio fue seguido por un silencio atónito por un momento. Entonces, todo el mundo comenzó a hablar a la vez.

Harry observó a Snape, quien estaba sentado rígido y vestía oscuro en la mesa de los profesores, con una expresión indescifrable.

Ron se inclinó y le susurró a Harry. —Bueno, supongo que eso es algo bueno.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Él no podía ver cómo alguien podía considerar a Snape enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como algo bueno.

Ron sonrió. —¿No te das cuenta, Harry? Significa que Snape dejará Hogwarts después de este año, de una manera u otra.  _Todos_  los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo hacen.

—Sí. Sí, así es…

Los ojos negros de Snape volvieron hacia Harry. Harry se sonrojó al sentir al maestro de pociones estudiar su rostro con atención.  _Snape dejaría Hogwarts al final del año, de una u otra forma… me pregunto su salida tendrá algo que ver conmigo. O con Tom…_

.

A medida que los estudiantes y profesores fueron saliendo del Gran Salón, Harry no dejó de mirar a Tom.

Las voces zumbaban a su alrededor, y en algún lugar cercano, Harry escuchó el acento pomposo de Slughorn —¡Es agradable verte después de tantos años, Severus!  _Escuché_  que te habías convertido en un Maestro de pociones por ti mismo. No es de sorprender, la verdad, tenías bastante talento para las pociones, recuerdo, aunque nunca fuiste tan bueno como Lily-

Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

—Hablando de Lily,— continuó la voz de Slughorn —conocí a Harry Potter en el tren.

Snape murmuró algo que Harry no pudo entender, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no fue un cumplido.

—Un chico encantador,— dijo efusivamente Slughorn —¡absolutamente encantados! Nos llevamos muy bien, Harry y yo. Es realmente sorprendente lo mucho que se parece a su madre ¿no es así, Severus?

—Él no se parece a su madre… se parece a su  _padre_.— La voz de Snape era como un estrangulado y extraño sonido se la misma.

Slughorn rió entre dientes. —Oh, ¡tonterías Severus! El cabello de Harry puede ser un poco como el de su padre, tal vez, pero no puedes decirme que no has notado que tiene los ojos de Lily…

—Yo…  _no_  había notado eso, no.— Sonaba como si Snape estuviese apretando los dientes.

Ambos profesores desaparecieron entre la multitud.

—¡Justo detrás de ti, Harry!— la voz de Tom respiró en su oído —Tengo tu capa de invisibilidad, por lo que seré capaz de seguirte subiendo las escaleras y escuchar la contraseña de Gryffindor. Iré a verte esta noche cuando todo el mundo esté durmiendo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.— Susurró Harry.

.

Harry se sentó en su cama y esperó a que los demás chicos de Gryffindor se quedaran dormidos, uno por uno. La luz plateada de la luna llena entró a raudales por las altas ventanas arqueadas del dormitorio, pintando la habitación en tonos oscuros. Incluso el cabello de Ron brillaba gris plateado a la luz de la luna.

Algo crujió suavemente en la puerta y Tom se asomó por debajo de la capa. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver los rizos oscuros y familiares, había tenido bastante del falso Draco por un día. Tom apuntó con su varita a cada uno de los niños que dormían a la vez y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma que Harry no reconoció.

—¡Listo! Todos dormirán profundamente hasta la mañana.— Tom se dejó caer en la cama de Harry con un suspiro. —¡ _Por fin_! He esperado todo el día para estar a solas contigo.

La luz de la luna emitió un brillo plateado sobre el cabello oscuro de Tom y Harry de repente sintió una curiosa necesidad de tocarlo.

Tom le sonrió. —¿Qué? Has estado mirándome extrañamente, Harry.

Harry extendió la mano y acarició un rizo oscuro sobre los ojos de Tom. —Es que… es tan difícil de creer que estés  _aquí_ , conmigo, y que seamos amigos ahora.

—Sí, es una amistad bastante extraña ¿verdad?— susurró Tom. Sus ojos plateados brillaban. —El Lord Oscuro y el Niño Que Vivió… amigos. Unidos por nuestra alma compartida.

Harry tragó. —Pero, qué pasa con… ¿qué pasa con la profecía, Tom? ¿La de nosotros? No estaba destinado a ser así ¿verdad?

Tom se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Luego dijo en voz baja: —Bueno, no sabemos cómo terminó esa profecía ¿o no, Harry? Sólo conocemos la primera parte:  _Aquel que tiene el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se aproxima… nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido al morir el séptimo mes… y el Lord Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce…_  todo el mundo parece pensar que la profecía es acerca de nosotros matándonos mutuamente, pero ¿y si no fuese así? Y si se trata de ti y de mí, sí: tú naciste a finales del séptimo mes, tus padres me desafiaron tres veces y yo...— su mano rozó ligeramente la cicatriz de Harry —te marqué como mi igual…

Harry buscó la mano de Tom y la apretó. —¿Pero  _un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce_? ¿El poder para derrotarte? No tengo ese poder, Tom.

—¿No lo tienes?— Tom apretó los labios ligeramente hacia la mano de Harry. —No estoy seguro de eso, querido. Tal vez me has vencido ya. Has hecho que el Lord Oscuro vuelva a Hogwarts, después de todo.

Harry se rió —Donde aprenderás todo sobre las Artes Oscuras de Snape.

—No puedo esperar.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con el resto de la profecía, Tom? Yo… en realidad conozco cómo termina la profecía, verás…

—¿En serio?— Tom se sentó rápidamente. —¿Cómo termina, Harry? Dime.

Harry vaciló. —Dice… Oh, no importa lo que dice, Tom.

—Dime. Quiero saber.— Hubo un ligero temblor en la voz de Tom.

Harry tragó. Echó un vistazo al rostro de Tom, pálido e imposiblemente hermoso bajo el claro de la luna. Su boca se sentía seca. —Dice que… que  _uno morirá a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida._

Tom se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a hablar. Sus dedos encontraron la cara de Tom en la penumbra y la acariciaron con vacilación —¿Tom-?

—¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste esas palabras de la profecía correcta, Harry? Pudiste haber escuchado mal ¿tal vez?— la voz de Tom era un susurro.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no pude escuchar toda la profecía por mí mismo, Tom. Se rompió en el ministerio antes de que pudiera escucharlo todo. Dumbledore fue quien me contó cómo terminaba la profecía, más adelante.  _Él_  fue quien habló con Trelawney, ya ves, cuando la profecía se hizo por primera vez.

—¿ _Dumbledore_?— Tom respiró el nombre suavemente en la noche —¿Dumbledore fue el único que escuchó el final de la profecía? Pero entonces… ¿y si lo que está diciendo no es verdad, Harry? ¿Y si cambió el final de alguna manera? Sí, por supuesto que debió haberlo cambiado.  _No_  puede terminar así.

—¿Crees que Dumbledore pudo haber mentido-?— Harry miró a Tom.

—Por supuesto que lo haría.  _Por el bien mayor_ , por supuesto.— Tom puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo. —Tiene que haber alguna manera de averiguarlo.

Reflexionó por un momento. —Hm, me pregunto si mi viejo amigo Severus tendrá algo de  _Veritaserum_.

Harry se tuvo que reír. —¿Snape? Por supuesto que sí. Siempre está amenazando con dejar caer un poco en mi jugo de calabaza por error cada vez que piensa que estoy mintiendo.

—¡Bueno entonces!— los ojos de Tom brillaron —Veamos cómo termina  _realmente_  la profecía ¿de acuerdo?

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —¿Cómo vas a verter Veritaserum en la bebida de Dumbledore, Tom? Todos los profesores siempre se sirven de la misma jarra grande de jugo de calabaza y de la misma botella de vino en las comidas. No es posible que pongas Veritaserum en la bebida de una persona sin que todos tomen algo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tom. —¿Así que  _todos_  los profesores de Hogwarts estarían hablando nada más que la verdad durante todo el día? Bueno, eso debería resultar divertido ¿no debería, Harry? ¡Podemos tener más educación de lo que esperábamos! Ahora, me pregunto si Severus se encuentra aún en su oficina a esta hora…

—Voy a ver.— Harry metió la mano bajo la cama y buscó su baúl.

Tom se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama. —¿Tienes más artefactos legendarios allí, querido? Aún estoy buscando esa varita se sauco.

Harry se rió. —No, sólo tengo mi varita de acebo habitual aquí. Espera, ¿pensé que habías dicho que estabas buscando una piedra de algún tipo también? Oh, aquí está el mapa.

Desplegó el mapa de los Merodeadores sobre la cama y ambos se inclinaron sobre él.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron. —¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es esto?

—Un mapa mágico de Hogwarts. Esto muestra a todo el mundo. Mira, esos somos nosotros…— Harry señaló a la Torre de Gryffindor, y a los dos pequeños puntos marcados como 'Harry Potter' y 'Voldemort'.

—Es mejor que nadie vea este mapa, Harry.— Susurró Tom.

—No te preocupes. No lo haré.— Harry señaló en las oficinas de los profesores. —Mira, Dumbledore aún está en su oficina, caminando de un lado al otro, pero Snape no está en su estudio; debe haberse ido a la cama. No, ahí está, caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Parece terriblemente inquieto ¿no crees? Extraña hora para dar un paseo –es un paseo de media noche. La cosa es clara, Tom – ¡vamos y consigamos el Veritaserum! La capa nos cubrirá a los dos.— Tomó la mano de Tom y salieron del dormitorio, juntos, invisibles a la luz de luna.


	5. Veritaserum

Tom y Harry se colapsaron, riendo y sin aliento, en la cama de Harry.

—¡Tenemos el Veritaserum! ¡Tres frascos grandes de él!

—¿Viste la cara de Severus cuando regresó de su paseo de medianoche y encontró la puerta de su oficina abierta? Estaba lívido ¿no? ¡Caminó hacia nosotros pasándonos de largo, también! Esta capa de invisibilidad tuya realmente es algo hermoso, querido. El conserje tampoco nos vio cuando nos lo encontramos en la escalera después.—

—¿Qué clase de hechizo usaste en la señora Norris, Tom? Pensé que Filch estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando la hiciste  _ladrar_.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron. —Eso  _fue_  bastante divertido ¿no?— se tendió en la cama de Harry y observó los viales de Veritaserum con una mirada de satisfacción. —Me aseguraré de que la poción de la verdad tenga un buen uso en la mañana. Dumbledore no tendrá más remedio que decirnos cómo termina  _realmente_  esa profecía. Pero deberías dormir un poco ahora, querido; se está haciendo tarde.

Harry miró con curiosidad a Tom, que parecía haberse establecido cómodamente entre las sábanas rojas y doradas de Harry. —¿Vas a quedarte conmigo toda la noche, entonces?

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto!— Tom bostezó. —Dije que iba a mantener un ojo en ti ¿no? Quiero estar seguro de que estás perfectamente seguro en todo momento.

—Pero los otros estudiantes de Slytherin se preguntarán dónde estás.

—No, no lo harán. Van a dormir hasta que yo lo considere correcto y listo para que se despierten. Ya lo verás.  _Soy_  bastante bueno en la magia, tu sabes.— Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

—Está bien.— Murmuró Harry, de repente con sueño. La tibieza de las sábanas de Tom se sentía extrañamente reconfortante. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Tom. —Esto se siente un poco extraño, Tom… nunca he dormido en los brazos de nadie antes.

Tom le revolvió el cabello con suavidad. —Yo tampoco, Harry.

Harry se rió. —Sí. Cierto. Algo me dice que eres muy experimentado, Tom.

—¿Experimentado?— Tom sonaba bastante divertido. —Oh, sexo, sí. Pero nunca permití que nadie compartiera mi cama después. Duermo solo. Bueno,  _solía_  dormir solo. Esta será una nueva experiencia para ambos. Duerme ahora, querido. Voy a estar aquí contigo.

.

Harry no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores en el desayuno, pero todo parecía completamente normal. ¿Habría Tom realmente conseguido deslizar el Veritaserum esa mañana, en el té de la mesa principal?

Los estudiantes mayores demoraron en su desayuno un poco más de tiempo que los más jóvenes, en espera que McGonagall fuese y les distribuyera sus horarios más avanzados. Lavender Brown se mantuvo observando a Ron y girando su cabello largo y rubio alrededor de sus dedos, emitiendo pequeños sonidos, risueña. Ron pareció darse cuenta y se sonrojó. Hermione miró fríamente a Lavender, pero esto sólo pareció hacer reír a Lavender más fuerte.

McGonagall descendió hacia ellos, con montones de horarios en su mano. —Ahora, señorita Granger, ha sido autorizada a continuar con todas las clases que solicitó. Sus T.I.M.O.S. fueron excepcionales, como se esperaba. Puede seguir adelante y continuar con Runas Antiguas inmediatamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la tomó con impaciencia, su túnica volando detrás de ella.

McGonagall le sonrió de vuelta. —¡Es una estudiante excelente, señorita Granger!  _Muy_  estudiosa y ambiciosa. Casi me recuerda a  _mi_  cuando era una niña. Sólo que  _yo_  sabía cómo usar un peine…— una expresión de desconcierto pasó por el rostro amable de McGonagall. —Oh, querida. ¿Acabo de  _decir_  eso?— pareció confundida momentáneamente.

—Veamos ahora… señor Longbottom. Usted solicitó el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de transfiguración ¿cierto? Eso no va a ser posible con un grado 'Aceptable', me temo.— McGonagall suspiró y miró a Neville por encima de sus gafas. —Y francamente, sólo te di una calificación 'Aceptable' por la bondad de mi corazón, Longbottom. Me temo que la única manera de que pudieras llegar a pasar Transfiguración al nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. fue que tomé una pluma y 'transfiguraré' la 'T', convirtiéndola en una 'A' mediante la adición de un poco más de trazos de la pluma en su libro de notas cuando se la di de regreso.— Sus ojos se abrieron —¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? Yo… lo siento mucho ¿Por qué no sigues adelante y tomas Encantamientos, querido? Creo que lo harás mucho mejor en esa clase.

—Mi… mi abuela piensa que Encantamientos es una opción 'ligera'…— susurró Neville.

McGonagall resopló. —El hecho de que Augusta no pudo dejar pasar Encantamientos para salvar su vida no quiere decir que tú no puedas, muchacho. No serás tan brillante, pero te juro que eres más inteligente que tu abuela.

Lavender se rió y Ron le sonrió.

McGonagall observó severamente a Ron. —¡Oh, vamos, señor Weasley! ¿Por qué está mirando a la señorita Brown así?  _No_  puedes estar atraído por esa cabeza hueca ¿No ves que la brillante señorita Granger parece tener una debilidad por ti, al menos por ahora? No pierdas esta oportunidad, ¡muchacho tonto!— ella negó con la cabeza un poco —Sé de lo que te estoy hablando, yo seguía rechazando al apuesto y honesto John Lupin en mi sexto año, sólo porque tenía una ridícula obsesión con Tom Riddle, quien era devastadoramente guapo ¿Por qué sonríe, señor Potter? ¡Esto no es gracioso! Merlín, ¡qué idiota fui! John, por supuesto, se casó con una chica muggle muy dulce y la hizo muy feliz. Esa pude haber sido yo, si tan sólo hubiese tenido más sentido…

—¿Usted tuvo un flechazo con-? ¡De ninguna manera!— Ron miró a McGonagall con horror —¡ _Hermione_! Oh, caramba, ¿a dónde se fue? Necesito que alguien me Oblivie esa imagen de McGonagall y Ya-Sabes-Quién lejos de mi cabeza, rápidamente, antes de que explote mi cerebro.

McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry. —Ahora, ¿por qué, en el nombre del cielo, no te inscribiste a Pociones, señor Potter? Creí que tu ambición era convertirte en Auror.

Harry se sonrojó. —Lo  _era._  Pero acabo de ver mis calificaciones y no conseguí el 'Extraordinario' que necesito para continuar Pociones.

McGonagall rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. El Profesor Snape se casará con un troll de dos cabezas y un solo ojo cuando tú obtengas una 'E' en algo. Te odia porque tienes el aspecto del idiota y encantador de tu padre y aún más porque le recuerdas a tu madre, que nunca lo amó.

Ron se tambaleó levantándose de la mesa, con la cara pálida —Yo… necesito irme ahora. Seguramente, alguno de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw sabrá Obliviar gente… Oye, Anthony ¡espera!

—Y hablando de personas con obsesiones malsanas con la belleza de tu madre, Harry— continuó McGonagall bruscamente —Estoy seguro de que el profesor Slughorn estará encantado de dejarte tomar pociones. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que está babeando ante la idea de añadir al Niño Que Vivió a su colección de personajes famosos que ha enseñado, el idiota pomposo, así que puedes seguir adelante y añadir pociones a tu horario. Puedes decirle al señor Weasley que también puede unirse allí también. No debería ser demasiado malo para  _él_ , el profesor Slughorn sólo adula a los ricos, famosos y bien parecidos, así que el pobre señor Weasley es poco probable para ser un objetivo.

—¿Profesora?— Parvati Patil estaba comenzando a verse preocupada —¿Está bien? No parece ser usted misma esta mañana ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?

—¿La enfermería? ¡No seas ridícula!— McGonagall resopló —Estoy en forma como un violín. Ahora, veo que  _se_  ha registrado para Adivinación, señorita Patil. Habrá dos profesores de Adivinación este año. Algunos estudiantes tomarán Adivinación con un guapo centauro que puede predecir el futuro y algunos tomarán clase con la loca mujerzuela con problemas de alcoholismo. Aparentemente, Dumbledore debió haber confundido a Sybill al verla todos los días con su Doble Visión. Déjame ver cuál elegiste… Ah, aquí vamos. Será el murciélago con la Doble Visión para ti, me temo, señorita Patil.— McGonagall dejó caer el horario delante de Parvati, quien lucía claramente alarmada ahora. —Oh, y señor Potter, eres el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, así que trate de formar un buen equipo ¿quiere? Quiero que Gryffindor gane la copa de este año y quiero restregárselo a Snape en esa larga nariz. Y el director quiere verte en su oficina esta tarde, señor Potter. Bueno, eso es todo, creo. Que tengan un día agradable, todo el mundo.

.

Tom estaba esperando por Harry afuera de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  _¿Todo bien, querido?_  Llamó una voz en la mente de Harry.

 _Muy bien, gracias_ , susurró la mente de Harry de vuelta.  _¿Sabías que Minerva McGonagall estaba enamorada de tí en su sexto año?_

Tom cerró los ojos por un momento.  _Oh, querido. Tal vez debí haber usado sólo uno de los viales, no los tres. Hay algunas verdades con las que se podría vivir sin ellas._

La puerta del salón se abrió y Snape salió por el pasillo. Vio a Harry y a Tom y se congeló por un instante, sus ojos negros e inescrutables persistentes en sus rostros.

—Entren.— Dijo en voz baja.

Los estudiantes se apresuraron a sus asientos. Snape parecía haber adaptado la decoración, ahora que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era suya por fin. El tintero parecía estar hecho de huesos retorcidos y la tinta tenía un tono carmesí siniestro. Posters oscuros que mostraban escenas de horripilantes torturas decoraban las paredes y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo frente a las ventanas eran más negras que el cabello de Snape. Tom murmuró algo entre dientes y un momento después, varias víctimas de la Inquisición Española retratadas en las fotos parecían haber adquirido gafas de media luna, y a algunos les comenzó a crecer la barba.

Snape inspeccionó la clase con su fría y negra mirada —Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Han tenido cinco profesores en esta clase hasta ahora, yo creo: el mismo Lord Oscuro, un fraude incompetente, un hombre lobo, un Mortífago en alianza con las Fuerzas Oscuras y una sádica sonriente en una liga mucho más allá de las Fuerzas Oscuras. No hay necesidad de decirlo, su educación en este tema deja un poco que desear.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego murmuró para sí mismo —Una persona razonable llegaría a la conclusión de que es una idea muy,  _muy_  mala dejar que un hombre de 116 años de edad haga las decisiones de contratación por sí mismo. Pero por alguna razón, el resto del personal de Dumbledore ojitos-estrellados se niega a ver las cosas de esa manera.

Un confuso murmulló recorrió la clase. Snape levantó la voz. —Dada esta terrible falta de adecuada instrucción, estoy sorprendido –no,  _impresionado_ , maldita sea– que muchos de ustedes hayan obtenido una calificación aprobatoria en esta clase. No puedo imaginar dónde aprendieron sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sobre todo desde que tuvieron a la Profesora Umbridge el año pasado, que no reconocería al Lord Oscuro aunque él se sentara frente a ella.

—Bueno, me alegro de que lo tenemos enseñándonos este año, entonces, señor.— Dijo Tom inocentemente. Sonrió hacia Snape.

Snape lo miró con desconfianza. —Gracias, señor Malfoy.— Frunció el ceño de repente. —Esto es raro… ¿Por qué no puedo leer sus pensamientos, señor Malfoy? ¿Ha estado practicando Oclumancia durante el verano? No hubiese pensado que alguien de su intelecto normalmente miserable fuese capaz de una cosa así. No es que me queje, eso sí, es más bien un alivio al no tener que correr el riesgo de ver, accidentalmente, sus ridículas fantasías sobre algunos de sus compañeros de clase a mitad de mi clase. Me gustaría que el resto de ustedes practicaran Oclumancia, pero supongo que es demasiado esperar. No puedo dejar de sentir sus sueños pervertidos cuando se supone que deben estar prestando atención en la clase. Ser un Legeremente es realmente una maldición que una bendición cuando uno está enseñando a adolescentes. Debo admitir que algunas de sus fantasías son ligeramente entretenidas y buenas para reír, pero varias de ellas son bastante inquietantes. Mis detenciones no son  _realmente_  tan interesantes como algunos de ustedes se imaginan. También estoy terriblemente cansado de las fantasías con el centauro –eso va para usted, señorita Patil, señorita Brown, señorita Parkinson  _y_  señor Goyle. En cuanto a usted, señor Longbottom,  _nadie_  debe hacer eso con una planta. Y señor Weasley… oh, ¡eso es  _absurdo_! ¡ _Obliviate_!

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ron —Gracias, señor. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Espere -¿qué pasó?

—Y en cuanto a  _usted_ , señor Potter…— Snape se volvió hacia Harry y Harry pudo sentir la aburrida mente de Snape en la suya. Harry trató desesperadamente de mantener sus pensamientos en blanco, pero una súbita imagen parpadeó espontáneamente en su mente. Vio un cementerio abandonado en el crepúsculo, las piedras desmoronadas envueltas en una fina niebla. Una figura esbelta envuelta en una capa oscura emergió lentamente de la niebla, el rostro oculto bajo la capucha de color negra.

—¿Qué es eso?— Snape miró inseguro a Harry —Ese… ese es un pensamiento muy extraño, señor Potter.

La oscura figura se acercó ahora. Una mano larga y blanca se sacudió la capucha para revelar un monstruoso rostro pálido, con ojos escarlata. ¿ _Voldemort_? — _Severus_ …— la voz del Lord Oscuro sonó como un silbido de serpiente, haciendo eco extrañamente entre las lápidas. Los ojos escarlata se estrecharon. —Sal de la mente de Harry o te castigaré severamente. Sus pensamientos son míos, y sólo míos…

Snape se tambaleó hacia atrás, con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Por un momento, Harry podría haber jurado haber visto un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

Entonces, Snape se recompuso y tomó el libro de texto con una mano temblorosa. —Es… es hora de regresar a la lección del día. La lección… ah, sí. ¿Quién me puede decir las ventajas de un hechizo no verbal?

La mano de Hermione se levantó. Snape suspiró. —Por supuesto que lo sabe, señorita Granger; probablemente se sabe mejor el plan de estudios que yo. Maldita sea, probablemente sabes más que el mismo Lord Oscuro.

 _¡Ella no lo hace!_  Llegó un susurró indignado a la mente de Harry.  _Al menos creo que no lo hace._

Hermione miró a Snape con sorpresa, un rubor cubriéndola por el cumplido inesperado. —Un hechizo no verbal le dará una ventaja de una fracción de segundo por encima de su oponente, señor.— Susurró —Y también…

La clase se quedó sin aliento cuando los tinteros de todos los estudiantes estallaron en llamas escarlatas al mismo tiempo.

—Ag… Aguamenti…— susurró Snape y apuntó con su varita a cada tintero a su vez. Observó frenéticamente hacia todo el salón de clase —Ahora, ¿quién hizo  _eso_?

Los estudiantes se miraron con confusión. Nadie respondió.

Entonces Hermione dijo suevamente, su voz temblaba un poco —Otra de las ventajas para los hechizos no verbales, señor, es que es imposible determinar quién los lanzó.

.

El gusto de Slughorn por la decoración era claramente superior al de Snape, el calabozo, generalmente sombrío, estaba bien iluminado y las mesas de caoba oscura fueron pulidas y brillaban. Varios calderos ya estaban hirviendo sobre el fuego bajo y algunos olores que flotaban desde las pociones burbujeantes eran bastante fascinantes. Harry, Tom, Ron y Hermione tomaron una mesa juntos. Una fragancia dulce de un caldero de oro cercano hizo que todos giraran la cabeza con asombro.

—Oh.— Dijo Hermione en voz baja y aspiró el olor de la poción —Eso huele como… como pasto fresco y pasta de dientes y…— ella se sonrojó.

Ron también lo olió. —¿Pasto? No, no lo creo. Huele como tu cabello, Hermione.

—¿Cómo… como  _mi_  cabello?— Hermione miró pensativamente a Ron —¿En serio?

Harry respiró hondo. —No, huele a lilas y a lluvia y a fuego cálido.

 _Sí, lo hace_ , susurró la voz de Tom en su mente.  _Pero sobretodo, huele a ti…_

—Balanzas fuera, todo el mundo.— Anunció Slughorn —Y no se olviden de sus kits de pociones y sus libros. Oh, ¿usted no tiene sus libros aún, señor Potter? No te preocupes, mi querido muchacho. Hay algunos libros antiguos aquí mismo, en el armario de la esquina. Oh, necesitará uno, también, ¿señor-?

—Weasley— murmuró Ron, pero Slughorn pareció no haberlo escuchado.

Slughorn les entregó dos libros viejos y prosiguió con las instrucciones. Tom tomó el libro de pociones de Harry con el ceño fruncido.  _Te daré una nueva copia de inmediato,_  susurró en la mente de Harry. _Puedes usar el mío si quieres, Lucius y Narcissa amablemente me comprarán uno nuevo._   _El que te ha dado Slughorn tiene cosas escritas sobre todo él ¿Qué es esto? 'Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo'… oh, realmente odio cuando la gente escribe en sus libros._

Harry se inclinó y miró el libro. —¿El Príncipe Mestizo?— susurró. —Me pregunto quién era.

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Severus, probablemente.— Susurró él —El nombre de soltera de su madre era 'Prince'. La recuerdo de mis años escolares. Una extraña y taciturna chica. Al igual que Severus, si lo piensas.

—Oh, ¡ _excelente_! ¡ _Excelente_!— Slughorn le sonrió a Hermione, que había identificado el contenido de los calderos colocados alrededor de la clase.

—Señor, no nos ha dicho lo que hay en ese último caldero.— Ernie Macmillan indicó hacia un pequeño caldero negro en el escritorio de Slughorn.

—¡Ah!— Slughorn le sonrió a Ernie. —estaba esperando que alguien preguntara sobre eso.  _Esta_  es una poción un poco curiosa, llamada Felix Felicis.

—¿Suerte líquida?— respiró Hermione.

Slughorn asintió. —¡Precisamente! Eres claramente tanto inteligente como atractiva, querida. Oh, lo siento, no quise decir… no importa. Tomada con moderación, esta poción les traerá buena suerte en todos sus esfuerzos. Encontrarán que todos sus sueños se harán realidad, por un perfecto día…

—¿Alguna vez lo ha tomado, señor?— preguntó Michael Corner conteniendo la respiración.

Slughorn sonrió un poco —Oh, sí, lo hice. Una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro años y otra cuando tenía cincuenta y siete años. Dos días perfectos. Dos días para recordar por el resto de mi vida…

La clase lo miró fijamente, hipnotizados.

Tom se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, ¿qué exactamente pasó en esos dos días, señor?

—¿Qué  _pasó_ -?— Slughorn lució un poco desconcertado. Por un momento, dudó. Pero entonces, comenzó a hablar en voz baja. —Yo realmente no debería estarles diciendo nada de esto, señor Malfoy. Pero ya que preguntó…


	6. Dos días perfectos

—Dos días perfectos…— Slughorn miró soñador a la distancia —Me estoy haciendo viejo y gran parte de la vida me ha pasado por alto. Me he parado en las sombras y he visto cómo otros han amado, luchado, soñado y murieron. Pero dos veces en mi vida, he  _vivido_  realmente, por dos gloriosos días…— la voz fue muriendo, y pareció dudar por un momento. Casi parecía desconcertado del cómo estaba la clase, como si estuviera un poco perdido al comprender por qué todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos en él.

Casi con timidez, continuó. —El primero fue un día frío de invierno hace más de cincuenta años, era la víspera de año nuevo de 1943…

Harry sintió que Tom se agitaba inquiero a su lado.  _¿Eso?_  Susurró su voz en la mente de Harry.  _¿Ese fue uno de los perfectos días de Slughorn?_

—Todo está bien, profesor— dijo Tom rápidamente —Disculpe –no tenía por qué hacer una pregunta de naturaleza tan personal. Por favor, no se vea obligado en responder. Sigamos adelante con la lección de hoy, señor…

—¿Seguir adelante?— Slughorn miró sorprendido —No, no.— Dijo en voz baja. —Usted me hizo una pregunta, señor Malfoy, y siento que debo responder. Lo recuerdo todo con una claridad tan notable, como si fuera ayer.

—Señor, no es necesario que nos cuenta...— dijo Tom con voz débil.

—¡Por favor, señor! Nos encantaría conocer su historia.

—¡ _Harry_!— Tom lo miró, horrorizado.

—Oh, por supuesto que voy a decírtelo, Harry.— Dijo Slughorn con suavidad. —Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre ese día. Pero puedo sentir que puede ser el momento para decirlo. Tal vez  _tú_ , de toda la gente, necesitas escuchar esta historia, Harry. Se… se trata de Ya-Sabes-Quién, ya ves. Sí, el mismo Lord Oscuro.

—¿Conoció al Lord Oscuro personalmente?— Hermione dijo en un susurro.

—No creo que debería contarnos sobre eso, señor.— Blaise Zabini lucía claramente preocupado. Tom le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, pero Slughorn no le hizo caso en absoluto.

—Sí, conocí al Lord Oscuro.— Dijo Slughorn suavemente. —Tal vez ustedes no sabían que él fue una vez un estudiante aquí, en Hogwarts, igual que tú. Su nombre era Tom Riddle, y era el joven más hermoso que jamás hayan visto en su vida. Era un estudiante tremendamente talentoso, muy admirado por los estudiantes y profesores, aunque siempre se mantuvo alejado de los demás. Siempre estaba bastante distanciado, y nunca lo vi reír, a excepción de ese primer día. El 31 de diciembre de 1943 fue el día en que Tom Riddle cumplió la mayoría de edad, su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Tom sacó su varita, pero Harry lo empujó bruscamente. —Ni se te ocurra, Tom. ¡ _Quiero_  escuchar esto!— siseó entre dientes.

—No, no debes… en realidad no es tan interesante.— Tom frunció el ceño, pero guardó su varita.

Slughorn miró soñador a la distancia —Se preguntarán cómo llegué a pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con Tom Riddle. Yo era un joven maestro en ese entonces, y Tom Riddle era uno de mis estudiantes favoritos. Normalmente, los estudiantes se van a casa por navidad. Pero Tom Riddle era huérfano, ya ven. Durante los veranos, siempre regresaba al lúgubre orfanato muggle donde se crió, pero durante las vacaciones de navidad, siempre pedía permiso al director para permanecer en la escuela. Algunos de nosotros, los maestros, nos quedábamos atrás y teníamos la cena de navidad con la docena de estudiantes de quienes sus padres estaban en el extranjero. No solíamos hacer planes para la víspera de año nuevo, sin embargo. Pero yo sabía que esta víspera de año nuevo sería especial pues sería el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Tom Riddle.

Slughorn tragó, y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. —No puedo decir con precisión qué fue lo que me hizo beber la poción  _Felix Felicis_  ese día en particular. Quizás sentía una especia extraña de atracción prohibida por Tom Riddle en mi corazón; tal vez había una parte de mí que esperaba que algo podría suceder entre nosotros ese día…

Tom dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y se quejó en voz baja.

—Tom estaba sorprendido.— Dijo Slughorn en voz baja —cuando lo invité a venir a Londres conmigo durante el día, para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero aceptó de buena gana. Cumplir diecisiete años, después de todo, es el logro más importante en la vida de un joven mago y, me atrevo a decir, que él había temido pasar el día solo. Tom se echó a reír cuando le entre un juego de ropa muggle de mora, y ambos nos reímos cuando nos miramos en el espejo después. Los trajes muggle de hombre eran bastante elegantes en ese entonces, ven, y pensé que ambos lucíamos bastante apuestos en nuestros trajes de lana gris, zapatos oscuros de charol y sombreros de fieltro suaves. 'Nunca he visto ropa muggle como esta.' Se quejó Tom, pero le dije que iríamos a más partes de Londres de las que había visto en su vida. Iríamos a cenar en elegantes restaurantes, y luego iríamos a ver obras de teatro. Al menos así era como yo lo tenía planeado. No había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una obra de teatro muggle durante años, y tenía bastantes ganas de hacerlo.

Slughorn suspiró. —Por desgracia, no me mantuve bastante al día con los acontecimientos del mundo muggle y resultó que los teatros estaban cerrador. Fue durante los años de guerra, ya ven, y Londres muggle se había vuelto y triste y sombrío. Lo peor de los ataques aéreos habían terminado, pero todos los teatros estaban cerrados todavía, y la comida era repartida por raciones. Bueno,  _casi_  todos los teatros estaban cerrados. Por un golpe de suerte, resultó que aún había uno abierto.

Slughorn sonrió ante el recuerdo. —El Teatro Windmill, se llamaba. Las entradas estaban agotadas, por supuesto, pero un poco de magia puede hacer maravillas. Era… un tipo  _diferente_  de teatro, se podría decir. Oh, nada vulgar; todo era de muy buen gusto, más bien artístico. Pero oh, cómo nos sonrojamos cuando las bellas damas jóvenes, vestidas con nada más que velos transparentes, entraron al escenario… nos sentamos en primera fila, y después del show, una de las jóvenes se acercó a nosotros y charlamos un poco. Fue su primer beso, era fácil de ver, pero creo que lo disfrutó bastante. Nos reímos de ello después, por supuesto, y Tom prometió nunca decirle a nadie que su profesor lo había llevado a ver un espectáculo  _muy_  inadecuado para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Risas dispersas se escucharon por todo el salón de clases.

—Tuvimos una cena en un pequeño y encantador restaurante después.— Continuó Slughorn —un sirio Francés que acababa de abrir en Covent Garden.  _Mon Plaisir_ , se llamaba _. Mi placer_ … era dirigido por dos fabulosos magos franceses que habían logrado confundir a todos los funcionarios del gobierno que habían ido a comprobar sus permisos de importación y raciones de comida. Oh, Merlín, ¡los alimentos que conjuraron para nosotros! Tom palideció al ver los  _caracoles_  –sí, los caracoles  _son_  comestibles, señor Weasley– pero me las arreglé para convencerlo de probar un bocado. Tom miró dubitativo las pequeñas medias lunas negras servidas en su concha. El sabor era sorprendentemente delicado, se podía degustar el ajo y la mantequilla y el perejil, por supuesto, pero conservaba el propio sabor de los escargots a tierra. Hubo un ligero toque se setas y mar y sal y almizcle, y algo más, algo absolutamente indescriptible… oh, ¡la alegría de admirar el rostro de Tom cuando probó el manjar exquisito la primera vez! Se sorprendió gratamente del sabor, como sabía que iba a ser. Fui el que le presentó todo tipo de cosas esa noche, cosas que nunca soñó que existían: una delicada sopa primavera verde, langosta blanca escamosa, champagne burbujeante… el champagne se le subió a la cabeza esa noche y a mí también. Nos olvidamos que éramos maestro y estudiante; éramos dos amigos saboreando los placeres sensuales de una comida juntos. Y después, caminamos juntos por las oscuras y desiertas calles. La nieve caía, y los copos de nieve se aferraban a los rizos negros de Tom. Miré su rubor, su hermoso rostro, y escuché su risa, y de alguna manera, me sentí más feliz de lo que alguna vez fui.

Slughorn sonrió. —Por un momento, me pregunté si debía darle un beso, pero luego un policía muggle de aspecto severo se acercó a nosotros… se había dado cuenta de que nos reíamos en las frías y desiertas calles y había conjeturado, correctamente, que estábamos bastante borrachos. Pidió ver nuestras identificaciones, y frunció el ceño cuando nos reímos de él. Pero éramos dos magos jóvenes y muy borrachos, con excelentes habilidades para lanzar hechizos, por lo que en poco tiempo, teníamos al pobre policía cantando canciones de taberna con nosotros en la oscura calle de Londres. Resultó ser irlandés y tenía una voz de barítono muy hermosa y un amplio repertorio de canciones subidas de tono.

Slughorn se rió entre dientes ligeramente. —Pero al final, nos dio frío, así que dejamos al policía en la calle, aún cantando, en el paisaje desolador de Londres durante la guerra, mientras nos aparecíamos de nuevo en Hogsmeade. Aún nos estábamos riendo de las aventuras, Tom y yo, mientras caminábamos de regreso a la escuela. Las estrellas estaban apagadas, y la tenue luz de las estrellas caía sobre sus rizos oscuros y la nieve blanca, y la risa grabada en mi pecho. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la escuela, Tom se giró hacia mí y me estrechó la mano. 'Gracias profesor. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida.' Había tantas cosas que quise decir. Quería decirle que era hermoso. Quería preguntarle si quería subir a mi habitación conmigo esa noche. Pero al final, no dije nada. Tal vez yo sabía, en mi corazón, que todo lo que quería decir habría arruinado todo. Así que sólo lo observé mientras se alejaba hacia su dormitorio, sus pasos eran un poco inestables después de todo el champagne. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, y creo que recordaré esa sonrisa por el resto de mi vida…

La habitación cayó completamente en silencio por un momento. Entonces, Hermione dijo en voz baja: —Ha sido un recuerdo bastante bueno, señor.

Slughorn se detuvo por un momento, mirando a lo lejos, viendo sin ver: —Sí… Sí, es un recuerdo precioso…

—¿Qué hay del  _otro_  día, entonces, señor?— Lavender sonaba bastante curiosa.

—¿El otro día?— por un momento, los ojos de Slughorn se veían extrañamente húmedos. Luego dijo en voz baja: —El segundo día… ese fue el día de mi primer beso… Sí, ¡a los cincuenta y siete años de edad! Oh, debe parecer absurdo para la gente joven como ustedes pero nunca había tenido uno… Pero no era particularmente encantador o guapo o inteligente, ya ven, y nadie se había fijado en mí realmente de esa manera. Y nunca hubo nadie que yo hubiera querido besar, a excepción de Tom, y hubiese sido demasiado caballeroso de hacerlo. O demasiado cobarde –no sé cuál…

Se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio. —Pero entonces, un hermoso día de primavera, muchos años después, lo impensable sucedió: ¡Alguien  _me_  besó!— su voz era temblorosa. —Ella era… Oh, ella era la joven más encantadora. Era una de mis estudiantes, y era la mejor en pociones que jamás haya conocido…

—¿Qué?— Harry se sentó con la espalda recta —No, no puede ser… señor, no tiene que contarnos-

—Ella era tan terriblemente bonita,— susurró Slughorn —con su cabello rojo llameante y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella tenía novio, por supuesto, uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más populares en su último año, pero un día –el día en que había tomado mi segundo vial de  _Felix Felicis_  por aburrimiento, de hecho– la encontré en un salón de clases, llorando a lágrima viva. Al parecer, ella había descubierto a su novio besando a una camarera bastante bonita en Hogsmeade y habían tenido una terrible pelea. Ella estaba molesta, ¡pobrecita! La ayudé a secarse sus lágrimas, por supuesto, y ella me contó lo que había sucedido. Su novio le había asegurado que el beso no significaba nada, pero le era difícil creer eso '¿Cómo un beso puede no significar nada?' sollozó contra mi hombro. 'Ciertamente, los besos siempre significan algo.' Entonces ella me miró y dijo 'Usted es un hombre, profesor. ¿Alguna vez ha besado a alguien que no significaba nada para usted?' me sonrojé entonces 'Mi querida niña,' protesté 'Soy difícilmente la persona adecuada para hacer…' pero ella insistió, estaba segura de que un hombre de mi edad debía ser capaz de decirle más sobre los secretos de la mente masculina…

—Al final, simplemente le dije la verdad 'Querida, soy a la última persona que deberías pedírselo. Verás, nunca he besado a nadie.' Ella me miró, sorprendida '¿A nadie?' susurró '¿ _Ni una vez_?' 'No, ninguna vez' le dije en voz baja 'Soy… un soltero por naturaleza, ya ves. Estas cosas… besos… no son para todos, ya ves.'

—Sus ojos verdes brillaron entonces 'Eso no es correcto' dijo con voz determinada ' _Nadie_  debería pasar la vida sin ser besado. Y no especialmente usted, profesor. Usted es un hombre tan dulce y amable…' y entonces… y entonces ella  _me besó_.— Slughorn cerró los ojos —Su beso fue tan repentino y dulce e inocente que casi lloro. Ella se sonrojó un poco después, por supuesto, pero luego dijo '¡Ya está! ¡Ha sido besado!' no sabía qué decir, me quedé allí, estupefacto. Luego sonrió, me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y se alejó. Dos días más tarde, ella se reconcilió con su novio, incluso se casaron unos años más tarde. Me besó por bondad, por supuesto, pero ese beso significó más que nada en el mundo para mí…

.

—¿Sigues pensando que el suero de la verdad fue una buena idea?— susurró Harry a Tom cuando salieron al pasillo después de clase. Tom se echó a reír y le apretó la mano. —Bueno, si el precio para saber cómo termina realmente la profecía sobre nosotros es saber que Horace todavía desee haberme besado todos estos años, supongo que vale la pena.

—Pero mi madre  _besó_ -

—Sólo trata de no pensar en eso, Harry. Préstame tu capa de invisibilidad, ¿podrías? Es hora de hacerle otra visita al profesor Dumbledore.

.

—¡Harry! ¡Ahí estás!— Dumbledore saludó a Harry con una cálida sonrisa. —¿Estás listo para aprender más sobre el pasado, muchacho? Hoy, quiero que exploremos una memoria especial, una memoria conectada con el pasado de Voldemort…

—¿Por qué, profesor?— Harry se sentó en el borde de una silla y miró al director —¿ _Por qué_  necesito aprender sobre el pasado de Voldemort?

El director vaciló un momento y luego las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca —¿Por qué? Porque necesito que descubras, poco a poco, que eres un Horcrux, Harry, y que un fragmento del alma del Lord Oscuro habita dentro de ti. Una vez que hayas aceptado esa verdad, entenderás por qué es necesario que te sacrifiques a ti mismo, querido. Tendrás que morir para salvar al mundo de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Pero qué  _diablos_?— el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black miró a Dumbledore desde la pared. —¿Has perdido los últimos vestigios de tu, ya tenue, cordura, Albus? Eres el director de Hogwarts ¡por el amor a Salazar! Esta oficina cuenta con muchos derechos y privilegios, pero la imposición de la pena de muerte a tus estudiantes no es uno de ellos.

—¡Escuchen, escuchen!— murmuró uno de los retratos, y varios asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

—¡Cállense! ¡Todos ustedes!— Dumbledore apuntó su varita amenazadoramente a cada retrato a la vez. —No entiendes en los tiempos en que vivimos, Phineas. Son tiempos oscuros de hecho, y hay que hacer sacrificios con el fin de detener al Lord Oscuro.

Un mago antiguo con camisa con volantes negó con la cabeza. —¿Es así? Entonces cuéntame de  _tus_  sacrificios, Albus.

Dumbledore se giró hacia el retrato. —¿Contarte sobre  _mis_  sacrificios, Everard? Con mucho gusto, ¡he hecho más sacrificios de los que podrías imaginar! ¿Recuerdas al mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald?

—¿El que derrotó en 1945?— preguntó Harry con suavidad.

—Ese mismo, Harry— Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego susurró —Nadie sabrá nunca lo mucho que me costó esa victoria, Harry.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Hubo un brillo extraño en los ojos azules de Dumbledore, algo así como… ¿lágrimas?

—Gellert Grindelwald,— susurró el director —una vez significó más para mí que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Aún lo hace. Pero se había vuelto al lado oscuro y era mi deber vencerlos a ambos, tanto a  _él_  como a mis propios sentimientos por él. Lo amaba, sí, pero nunca le dije cómo me sentía. De hecho, cuando él confesó sus sentimientos por  _mí_ , hice lo que tenía que hacer: le mentí. Me miró a los ojos y le dije que no lo amaba, que nunca  _podría_  amarlo. Fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho nunca. Pero  _tenía_  que hacerlo, era mí deber alejarme de él emocionalmente, ya que era mi deber derrotarlo y asegurarme de que permaneciera encerrado en Nurmengard por sus crímenes. No lo visité, aunque todavía había tiempo para verlo. Así que ya ves, Everard, yo también he hecho sacrificios por el bien mayor…

El retrato de una bruja vestida de verde habló bruscamente. —Le mentiste a la persona que amabas, Albus – ¿y en tu mente eso es el equivalente para pedirle a Harry que sacrifique su vida?

—¿No lo entiendes, Phyllida?— la voz de Dumbledore estaba temblando ahora. —El mundo mágico,  _nuestro_  mundo, se ve amenazado por Lord Voldemort, y Harry está destinado a derrotarlo.

—Acerca de ese destino, señor…— Harry podía sentir la agitación del invisible Tom detrás de él. —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dice la profecía? ¿La que es sobre mí y Lord Voldemort?

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se ensancharon —Ya te lo dije…— pareció luchar desesperadamente con las siguientes palabras, pero finalmente dijo —Pero lo que dije no era cierto, Harry. He modificado la profecía para que la verdad sea más clara para ti: Debes matar a Lord Voldemort y él debe matarte. Por alguna razón, la profecía de Sybill no era del todo clara en ese punto, así que me tomé la libertar de modificar el lenguaje de la última parte de la profecía.

—¿Qué decía la profecía originalmente, entonces?— Harry miró al viejo director.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Sybill entendió todo mal, por supuesto. Tal vez estaba borracha, como de costumbre. La primera parte de la profecía sonó autentica, acerca de que posees un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce, pero luego se quedó confundida hacia el final.

—¿Qué decía?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Decía…  _El Lord Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce… y no podrán vivir sin el otro_ … pura tontería, por supuesto. Ella  _no pudo_  haber conseguido que esa parte fuese correcta.

—¡Lo sabía!— Tom se asomó por debajo de la capa, con la cara roja de ira. — _Por supuesto_ , eso es lo que dice la profecía. ¿Cómo te  _atreviste_  a torcer las palabras de la profecía de acuerdo a tus propios planes siniestros para Harry?

—¿Señor Malfoy?— Dumbledore parpadeó confuso —En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué  _hace_  aquí? ¿Qué está pasando-?

Tom apunto con su varita a Dumbledore. — _Avad_ -

—¡No!— Harry empujó la varita a un lado. — _No_  quiero que lo mates, Tom.

—¿ _Tom_?— Dumbledore estaba mortalmente pálido ahora. —Qué… ¿cuál es el significado de esto, Harry? ¿Por qué lo llamaste 'Tom'?— sus ojos azules se abrieron con súbita comprensión —No eres Draco Malfoy en absoluto, ¿verdad? Tú eres…

—¡ _Obliviate_!— Tom movió su varita perezosamente hacia el director, y la mirada azul de Dumbledore se volvió extrañamente distante y fuera de foco.

Tom apuntó con su varita a cada uno de los retratos a la vez y repitió el encanto.

—¡Por favor!— el último retrato, el de Phineas Nigellus Black, miró suplicante a Tom. —Si tienes algo de piedad en tu alma, muchacho, por favor no me robes este bonito recuerdo.  _Te ruego_  me dejes recordar a Dumbledore confesando mentir por su propia boca.  _No puedes_  quitarme eso-

—Lo siento, Phineas.— Tom sonrió hacia el retrato. —No es nada personal, simplemente no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso cuando de Dumbledore se trata. ¡ _Obliviate_!


	7. Extrañas verdades

—Un momento, señor Potter.

Harry estaba caminando hacia las escaleras después de la cena cuando la fría y familiar voz de Snape lo hizo detenerse. Harry gimió. ¿Dónde estaba esa capa de invisibilidad cuando la necesitaba? Oh, maldita sea, Tom aún la tenía ¿no?

—¿Sí, profesor?— Harry se dio la vuelta, de mala gana, y se enfrentó al ex profesor de pociones.

—Necesito hablar con usted, señor Potter.

Harry sabía, por la suavidad en la fría voz de Snape, que no todo estaba muy bien. Por lo general, deletreaba problemas para el Niño Que Vivió. Harry miró a su alrededor, desesperado por sentir un ligero movimiento de aire que sería la señal de que Tom estaba cerca, invisible bajo la capa, pero no había nada. Tom debió haberse ido a la sala común de Slytherin con Zabini.

Harry le echó un vistazo al profesor vestido de negro y se preparó. Snape quería hablar con él. Y, Merlín nos ayude, Snape estaba todavía bajo la influencia de su propio suero de la verdad. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

Snape se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sus aburridos ojos negros inescrutables en el alma de Harry. Luego Snape dijo en voz baja. —¿Necesita ayuda, señor Potter?

—¿Qué?— Harry parpadeó a Snape en confusión. Cualquier cosa que él esperaba que Snape dijera, desde luego, no era  _eso_. ¿Esa alguna clase de trampa? —¿Ayuda con qué?

Snape miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No había nadie más al alcance del oído. Se acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz baja. —Pude sentir que el Lord Oscuro estaba dentro de tu mente, Harry. Antes, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está poseyendo tus pensamientos? ¿Estás en peligro?

Harry miró a Snape, perplejo —¿Qué? Por qué…— sintió una punzada de leve curiosidad. Tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para obtener algunas respuestas de Snape, de una vez por todas. —¿Por qué _le_  importa si estoy en peligro, profesor?— Harry trató de mantener la agresividad en su voz, pero nunca era fácil cuando hablaba con Snape.

Snape suspiró y se frotó la frente. —¿Por qué me  _importa_? Oh, por el amor de Merlín, mocoso exasperante ¿siempre tienes que cuestionar mis motivos? Me estaba ofreciendo a  _ayudarte_ , maldita sea. Realmente  _eres_  el Gryffindor más molesto que alguna vez ha caminado por estos pasillos, ni siquiera el mismo Sirius Black. Sé que la gente ya te dijo  _hasta la saciedad_  lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre y madre, pero te juro que hay momentos en los que me recuerdas más a tu padrino. Ese es probablemente el por qué siempre me siento como si estuviese hechizado por la luz de día que sale a los dos minutos en cualquier conversación que tengo contigo. Al igual que tú, el señor Black siempre interpretaba el comentario más inocente que yo hiciera como la prueba final de mi lealtad inquebrantable a las Fuerzas Oscuras. Era terriblemente aburrido.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Snape bajo la influencia del Veritaserum era… notablemente parecido al Snape que había conocido siempre. Era más bien tranquilizador, en una especie de extraña manera. Harry observó con curiosidad el rostro inexpresivamente blanco del maestro. —Señor, siempre me he preguntado… ¿De qué lado realmente está, en el de Voldemort o en el de Dumbledore?

Snape se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego susurró. —Ninguno.

—Entonces, ¿de qué lado está?— Harry se sintió confundido.

—Del tuyo.— Snape se negó a encontrarse con su mirada. —Siempre el tuyo, Harry. Por el amor de tu madre. Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario…— la voz de Snape se fue apagando. Pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego entrecerró los ojos obscuros. — _También_  lo castigaré severamente por darme de comer mi propio Veritaserum, señor Potter. Me preguntaba a dónde habían ido los viales que faltaban, pero al ver de pronto siento una enorme necesidad de poner al descubierto mi alma por ti, no creo que haya ninguna duda al respecto. Quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter.

Harry observó a Snape. Su mente daba vueltas. —Usted… ¿me acaba de quitar 500 puntos y crees que soy un mocoso molesto, pero está dispuesto a  _morir_  por mi?

Snape se quedó en completo en silencio por un momento. Entonces, una sonrisa casi imperceptible rozó su pálido rostro. —Sí. Sí, creo que eso resume las cosas, señor Potter.

—Ya veo.— Harry sonrió. —Eso es… es bueno saberlo, profesor. Y no se preocupe por la sombría figura que vio en mi mente. No estoy en peligro de ningún tipo por parte del Lord Oscuro por el momento. Él ya no es una amenaza para mí.

—¿Es así?— el rostro de Snape era impasible. —Esa es una situación bastante inusual para ti, ¿no es así? Y hablando de inusual, señor Potter, la conversación en la mesa de los profesores fue bastante interesante que de costumbre esta tarde. Aprendí mucho más acerca de mis colegas de lo que jamás desee saber, con toda franqueza. Al parecer, la profesora Sinistra y el centauro Bane se dedican a más que observar las estrellas en el Bosque Prohibido en la noche.  _No_  necesitaba saber más que eso. Y si me pregunta, no creo que los sentimientos del profesor Flitwick por la Dama Gris sea totalmente naturales, y desde luego,  _no_  quería saber acerca del anhelo secreto de la profesora McGonagall por la comida enlatada de gato muggle.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Al parecer, el sabor a salmón es completamente irresistible. Ella a veces se los come sobre pan tostado. El profesor Dumbledore,— continuó Snape en el mismo tono carente de emoción —también tenía unas cuantas confesiones notables que hacer. Al parecer, sus sentimientos hacia el Niño Que Vivió son menos cálidos y sentimentales que la mayoría de nosotros hubiésemos imaginado, y los planes secretos del director para el futuro son bastante… escalofriantes. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que ser físicamente restringida para evitar que ella –ahem– 'darle un puñetazo en esos malditos ojos titilantes de una vez por todas', como ella expresó. Y a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de la Profesora Sprout y sus murmullos salvajes sobre pus de bubo-tubo, no me sorprendería en absoluto si las paletas ácidas del profesor Dumbledore comienzan a  _estallar_  en su boca en el futuro cercano. Me atrevo a decir, que el director tendrá que echar algunos encantamientos de memoria en la mañana para llegar a buenos términos con su equipo de nuevo. Y hablando del profesor Dumbledore y los hechizos de memoria, señor Potter…

—¿Sí?— Harry se esforzó por no sonrojarse bajo la penetrante y oscura mirada de Snape.

—El director estaba hablando con cierto detalle sobre un anillo que parece haberse extraviado. Pudiste haber notado un anillo bastante sorprendente en la mano del director durante su discurso de bienvenida. Tenía el detalle de una piedra negra inusual. El anillo ha desaparecido, y el director está desesperado por encontrarla. Pero lo curioso del caso es que simplemente  _no puede_  recordar cuándo y dónde fue la última vez que lo vio. ¿No es curioso, señor Potter?

—Sí,— murmuró Harry —Muy… curioso, señor.

Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando que Snape lo acusara de haber robado el anillo de Dumbledore. Pero Snape simplemente lo observó por un largo momento. A continuación, el antiguo profesor de pociones susurró: —Si por casualidad llega a encontrar esa piedra, úsela bien… Eso es todo, señor Potter.

.

—Así que ¿qué es lo que piensas de todo esto, Tom?— Harry se apoyó contra las almohadas y dio un sorbo del champagne que Tom le proporcionó. Tenía un sabor ligero y luminoso y fresco, como el sol de septiembre en una copa. Al parecer, la memoria de Slughorn le había provocado una repentina nostalgia por el champagne a Tom, ya que se había presentado con una botella polvorienta y dos copas tan pronto como los otros chicos de Gryffindor habían caído en su habitual letargo mágico.

—¿La profecía?— una sonrisa iluminó el rostro increíblemente hermoso de Tom. —¿ _Y ninguno podrá vivir sin el otro_? Por qué, pensé que la respuesta era obvia, querido. Significa que debemos estar juntos, tú y yo.— Se estiró y pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello desordenado de Harry. —Siempre.

Harry sintió un escalofrío extraño y agradable al tacto. —¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre, entonces?

—Por supuesto que lo haré.— Tom se sirvió un poco más de champagne. —Bueno, excepto por la mañana. Ya que es sábado y no tenemos clases; te dejaré por unas horas para ir y hacerme cargo de algunas cosas. Pero estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda.

—¿En serio?— Harry se sintió ridículamente desilusionado. Él ya había planeado la ida a Hogsmeade con Tom en su cabeza. —¿A dónde irás, entonces?

Pero Tom se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no creo que quieras saber, Harry. Negocios del Lord Oscuro. Al parecer, no puedo dejar a los Mortífagos sin supervisión por largos periodos de tiempo, para que no se metan en todo tipo de travesuras.

Harry tragó. —Así que todavía eres… Voldemort, ¿entonces?

Tom puso la copa sobre la mesita de noche. —¿Creías que no lo era?— preguntó en voz baja. Había una extraña expresión en su cara que Harry no supo leer.

Harry miró hacia abajo. —No, no es eso… es sólo que…

—¿Sólo qué?— la mano de Tom rozó ligeramente su mejilla.

—No quiero que seas  _él_ ,— susurró Harry. —quiero que seas  _tú_. Sólo Tom.

—Ya veo.— Tom se dejó caer entre las almohadas de Harry. —¿Sin capas oscuras ni Mortífagos? ¡Pero me veo bien de negro!— sus ojos plateados brillaban. —Oh, y debemos mantener a los Mortífagos, Harry, realmente debemos. Por lo menos algunos de ellos. Haré que hagan tu tarea por ti, si lo deseas.

Harry se rió. —Sí, podrás hacer que Snape haga mi tarea de pociones. Me gusta esa idea.

Tom sonrió. — _Puedo_  hacerlo, lo sabes. Sería bastante divertido. Pero ¿a quién le pediré que mate a Dumbledore para mí? Estaba pensando en pedírselo a Draco, pero como no está aquí…

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —No, Tom. No más muertes. No más asesinatos.

—¿ _Nunca_?— Tom pareció aturdido ante la idea. —Sabes que siempre seré feliz de hacer lo que quieras, querido, pero  _intenta_  y se razonable. Bellatrix es una excelente asesina-

Harry volvió la cara. —Lo sé, Tom. Ella mató a mi padrino, Sirius Black.

—Nunca le pedí que hiciera eso,— dijo Tom en voz baja. —Ella actuó por su propia voluntad, pero me aseguraré de que nunca le hará daño a nadie que te importa nunca más. Bella siempre hará lo que le pida, se desvive por mí, en corazón y alma.

—Lo sé.— La mirada de Harry se detuvo en los rizos oscuros de Tom. —Está enamorada de ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto.— Tom se estiró perezosamente. —Aquí, toma un poco más, Harry. 1921 es una de mis cosechas favoritas, y esta botella se almacenó bien; la tomé de las bodegas del mismísimo Ministro. Es un placer estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, pero estoy harto del terrible sabor de jugo de calabaza de esta semana que me durará para toda la vida. Esto es  _mucho_  mejor, ¿no?

Harry tomó un sorbo de la bebida burbujeante. Las pequeñas burbujas parecían fluis directamente a su sangre, y estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado. Miró el encantador rostro de Tom, enrojecido por el champagne ahora, y el corazón le dio un vuelco curioso.

—¿La amas?

—¿A quién?— Tom pareció perplejo por un momento. —Oh, Bella, ¿quieres decir? No, por supuesto que no.— Hizo una mueca. —¡Qué idea tan absurda, querido!

—¿Así que nunca fueron… amantes? ¿Tú y Bellatrix?— la voz de Harry no parecía estar funcionando correctamente, sino que sonaba ronca y divertida.

—¿Amantes? Ah, sí, de vez en cuando.— Tom se sentó en la cama de Harry. —Oh. Ese pensamiento te molesta, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, Harry – le informaré que nunca volverá a suceder de nuevo.

—Er… bien.— Harry enterró su cara enrojecida en la almohada. No podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos amantes había tenido el Lord Oscuro. Tal vez no quería saber la respuesta a eso.

—¿Estás bien?— la voz de Tom era un susurro en su oído. —Venga, vamos a terminarnos el champagne.

—Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad,— murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba y tomaba su copa. —Tenemos que estar rompiendo todo tipo de reglas de la escuela en este momento.

Tom se echó a reír. —¿Reglas de la escuela? Oh, ¡no seas absurdo, Harry! Si alguien fuera a entrar y encontrara al Lord Oscuro en la cama de Harry Potter, realmente no creo que estarían particularmente preocupados por el champagne, querido.— Levantó su copa. —¡Por nosotros, Harry y la verdadera profecía!

.

—Es gracioso.— Murmuró Ron cuando fueron pasando por los Puntos de Casa en el reloj de arena en el hall de la entrada a la mañana siguiente. —Podría haber jurado que Gryffindor tenía muchos más puntos que esos.— Frunció el ceño ante los pocos rubíes dispersos en la parte inferior del reloj de arena de Gryffindor. —Teníamos tantos como Slytherin, y un poco más de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Parece que Gryffindor perdió cientos y cientos de puntos durante la noche.

—Le pregunté a algunos de los profesores al respecto más temprano,— dijo Hermione pensativa —pero nadie parece saber nada al respecto. De hecho, todos los profesores parecían estar en una especie de estupor esta mañana. Ninguno de ellos recordaba nada de la noche anterior, y nadie recuerda haberle quitado puntos a Gryffindor. Extraño, ¿no es así?

—Er…— Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. —Me temo que yo… me encontré con Snape anoche.

Hermione gimió. —¡En serio, Harry! Debes aprender a no provocar a Snape. ¿Qué  _fue_  lo que le dijiste?

—Me hubiese gustado estar allí para escuchar,— murmuró Ron con tristeza —debió haber sido bueno, para hacerte perder… ¿cuántos puntos te descontó?

—Quinientos. Yo… lo siento por eso.

Ron silbó. —Wow. ¿Quinientos? Ni siquiera Fred y George lograron más de trescientos en una sola noche.— Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. —Vamos. Te voy a comprar una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade, para animarte. ¡Sólo espera a que Fred y George escuchen de esto! Estarán  _impresionados_.

Hermione miró fríamente a Ron. —No es divertido, Ronald. Gryffindor está completamente fuera de la competición por la Copa de las Casas ahora.

—Sí, claro.— Ron no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. —No te preocupes, Hermione.  _Ya_  sabes que Harry saldrá con algún truco fantástico al final y ganará la copa por nosotros, como nos tiene acostumbrados. Si mata a Ya-Sabes-Quién antes de junio, deberá valer unos  _miles_  de puntos, ¿no te parece, Harry?

Harry se retorció. —Er… supongo que sí. Venga, vamos por algunos cucuruchos de cucarachas, ¿podemos? Me muero de hambre.

.

Los cucuruchos de cucarachas estaban buenos, y la compañía era aún mejor. Harry disfrutaba muchísimo reír con Ron y Hermione con cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y navegar por los artefactos extraños en Zonko. Rodó los ojos cuando descubrió un depósito de falsas cicatrices de rayo, pero compró una para Ron y Hermione de todos modos. Inmediatamente encantaron las marcas en su frente, riendo como locos.

—¿ _Marcas oscuras_  falsas?— Hermione miró otro recipiente. —¡No puedo imaginar quién querría comprar  _esos_!

—¡Déjame ver!— Harry seleccionó uno de un particular aspecto nefasto. —Tomaré uno. Conozco a alguien que lo encontrará bastante divertido.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma. —¿Dónde  _está_  Draco hoy, de todos modos?— preguntó casualmente. —Pensé que querría venir a Hogsmeade contigo.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer.— Dijo Harry rápidamente —Estoy seguro de que llegará más tarde.— Pagó por sus compras y el tendero se rió con tanta fuerza cuando vio lo que compró Harry, quien le dio el cambio equivocado dos veces.

—Oh, ¡lo veo!— exclamó Hermione mientras salían a la calle. —Mira, ahí está, Harry – detrás de los arbustos de espino.

—¿Por qué está merodeando alrededor de los arbustos?— murmuró Ron, pero Hermione lo hizo callar.

Harry, quien también vio un destello de las túnicas oscuras y el cabello rubio entre el espino, sonrió para sí —Voy a ver si quiere unirse a nosotros…

Se acercó a los arbustos de espino e inclinó suavemente las ramas a un lado.

Un instante después, contuvo la respiración dolorosamente en su pecho. Dos muchachos estaban allí de pie, de espaldas a la calle. El sol de septiembre hizo que el cabello de oro blanco de Draco brillara como un halo. Pero Tom no se dio la vuelta. Al parecer, él no escuchó que Harry se acercaba.

Estaba ocupado besando a Blaise Zabini.


	8. Rindiéndose

Quizá Dumbledore tenía razón, después de todo.

Tal vez Harry  _estaba_  destinado a morir por la mano de Voldemort al final. Porque Harry sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo presionado dolorosamente en su pecho cuando vio a Tom y a Blaise Zabini, tan perdido el uno en el otro que no lo vieron, ni lo escucharon. Sus brazos se enrollaban con tanta fuerza alrededor del otro, que parecían haberse convertido en un solo ser. La mano de Zabini temblaba mientras rozaba ese luminoso cabello de oro blanco, una y otra vez.

Un suave gemido de placer escapó de Tom. Ahora Harry estaba seguro de que iba a morir, porque el leve sonido pareció desgarrar su alma. El veneno de basilisco que una vez corrió por su cuerpo, el dolor punzante cuando Voldemort lo tocó en el cementerio, la agonía deslumbrante de la maldición Crucio –todo era nada, comparado con  _eso_.

Un instante después, Harry estaba corriendo, huyendo de la terrible, insoportable belleza de los frenéticos besos de Tom contra la boca de Zabini. Podía sentir algo húmedo en la cara. Tal vez estaba llorando, realmente no lo sabía.

_Así es como el mundo termina, Tom. No en un campo de batalla, como una vez pensaste, con tú y yo mirándonos a los ojos entre los muertos y moribundos, el aire cargado con el olor a sangre. El mundo acaba en silencio, como esto, en un dorado día de otoño mientras tienes a otro en tus brazos. Así es como el mundo termina._

Algo se rompe, un dulce sueño frágil que el corazón de Harry debió haber estado creando en silencio. Alguna absurda esperanza que Harry no sabía que había albergado se había destrozado en el momento en que Tom había besado a Zabini en el sol dorado de septiembre. La extraña magia que había entrado en su vida se había ido, y Harry estaba solo de nuevo.  _Más_  solo que nunca, ahora que sabía lo que era ser hechizado por la risa suave del Lord Oscuro y sus ojos de plata…

Alguien estaba gritando detrás de él, pero Harry no se dio la vuelta. Corrió a ciegas hasta que se encontró de nuevo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Harry se sentó en su cama y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Pero el perfume de Tom aún permanecía en la tela de color oro y carmesí, y Harry se estremeció incontrolablemente cuando recordó los brazos de Tom alrededor de  _él_.

 _Nada_. Tom constantemente esta sobre él, las sonrisas secretas, el calor de las extremidades de Tom cuando se quedaban dormidos en los brazos del otro –no habían significado nada. Harry era el Horcrux del Lord Oscuro, una de sus posesiones más preciadas, eso era todo. ¿De verdad había creído que Tom sentía algo más por él que no sea posesividad-? Oh, Harry no sabía lo que había pensado. Su mente consciente no había asumido nada, pero su corazón parecía haber hecho suposiciones absurdas sobre él y Tom, afirmando el verdadero final de la profecía.  _Ninguno podrá vivir sin el otro_. Extrañas y hermosas palabras que sostenían una promesa de cosas que Harry no se había atrevido a poner en palabras…

¿ _Ninguno podrá vivir sin el otro_? No. Esa no era la verdadera profecía después de todo, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría ser, cuando Tom y Zabini se abrazaban bajo la dorada luz de septiembre? Quizá Dumbledore fue capaz de mentir aún con el Veritaserum. O tal vez, la profecía que Dumbledore le había dicho  _era_  cierta, pero sólo para Harry. Se había rendido, completa y absurdamente, al Lord Oscuro, y no era capaz de vivir sin él. ¿Cuándo había caído, tan desesperadamente, enamorado de Tom?

_Así es como acaba el mundo._

Harry buscó su varita, tratando de mantener su mano firme. ¿Podría una persona lanzarse a sí mismo la  _maldición asesina_ , o había algo de magia que lo prohibía?

Extrañamente entumecido, Harry apuntó con su varita al corazón.

—AV… Ava-

Pero su varita se sacudió en su mano, fuerte, y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Harry trató de alcanzarla, pero la varita se retorcía alejándose, emitiendo siseos rojos y chispas doradas, rodando debajo de una de las camas.

Algo revoloteó contra la ventana, una y otra vez. Hubo un golpeteo furioso en el vidrio. ¿ _Hedwig_? La lechuza golpeó su pico con tanta insistencia en el cristal que Harry tuvo que dejarla entrar. Volvió a sentarse en su cama y Hedwig aterrizó suavemente sobre él. Tiró suavemente de su cabello y se recargó cálidamente contra su cuello. Harry acarició lentamente las plumas blancas como la nieve, y Hedwig dejó escapar un ulular silencioso contra su garganta.

—¿Harry?— pasos rápidos se acercaban y la voz sin aliento de Ron sonó cerca de la oreja de Harry.

—Déjenme solo.— Susurró Harry. Escondió su rostro en la ráfaga suave de las plumas de Hedwig y estranguló un sollozo. —Por favor, váyanse. Sólo déjenme solo.

—No nos vamos a ir, Harry.— Dijo la voz de Hermione suavemente, y Harry sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Estaremos aquí contigo. No puedes estar en ese estado solo. Incluso tu lechuza sabe eso.

Una mano acarició torpemente la cabeza de Harry. —Voy a golpear a ese imbécil en la cara por ti, Harry.— La voz de Ron sonaba determinada a hacerlo. —Caray, ¿realmente hubo algo entre tú y Malfoy, entonces? Oh, bueno, no hay nada escrito sobre gustos, supongo.

—¡ _Ronald_! ¿Cómo puedes  _ser_   _tan_  insensible?— Hermione parecía indignada.

Harry se limpió la cara en la almohada y se sentó. —No… No, no había nada entre nosotros. En realidad no. Éramos sólo amigos. Él tiene todo el derecho de besar a quién quiera. No es que me importe…— se ahogó en sus propias palabras.

—Sí, claro.— Ron se frotó la nariz llena de pecas, pensativo. —No soy tan bueno en estas cosas, pero hasta yo puedo ver lo que haces. ¡Ese pedazo de escoria repugnante! Hermione, podrás hechizarlo bien ¿verdad? Espera, ¿cómo me sigues hasta aquí, de todos modos? Las niñas no se suponen que sean capaces de entrar al dormitorio de los chicos.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Las barreras no son  _tan_  avanzadas, Ron. A diferencia de las que protegen el dormitorio de las niñas no creo que alguien pueda pasar a través de  _ellas_ , y Merlín sabe que los niños lo han intentado.

—¡ _Harry_! ¿Estás bien?— Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, cuando una voz familiar sonó desde la puerta.  _Tom_. Oh, Dios, Tom. ¿Cómo  _llegó_  hasta aquí tan rápido? Harry habría pensado que él aún estaba ocupado con Zabini. No. No, no podría soportar hablar con Tom en esos momentos.

—¿Qué está pasando? Algo se sintió horriblemente mal, así que me apresuré en volver aquí. ¿Harry? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, estás llorando? ¿Qué está pasando?— Tom empujó a Ron y Hermione bruscamente a un lado y se sentó en la cama de Harry. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Harry casi no podía respirar. —Oh,  _sabía_  que nunca debía dejarte solo. ¿Estás herido? Dime qué-

Las palabras de Tom fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una bofetada. Tom soltó a Harry, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Hermione con asombro. —¿Hermione? Qué estás-

Harry agarró a Hermione antes de que pudiera llegar a Tom de nuevo y la sujetó de los brazos a su lado. Ella se retorció locamente, tratando de escapar. —¡Déjamelo, Harry! ¡No tiene derecho a hacerte esto!

—¿Hacer  _qué_?— Tom la miró fijamente.

Ron se puso de pie. —Oh, eso es un poco cínico, Malfoy. Te  _vimos_ , imbécil, en Hogsmeade… Espera ¿cómo  _entraste_  aquí? Los estudiantes de Slytherin no se supone que sean capaces de entrar en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

—¿Me vieron… en Hogsmeade?— Tom parecía totalmente desorientado.

— _Besando_  a Blaise Zabini.— Ron lo miró acusatoriamente.

—¿Me vieron  _qué_? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, iba a besar a Blaise Zabini? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?— Tom le echó una mirada a los tres, con una expresión desconcertada en el rosto. Entonces, sus ojos grises se agrandaron. —Oh… Vieron a  _Draco_   _Malfoy_  en Hogsmeade.

—Será mejor que no trates de negar-— comenzó Hermione, pero Tom no la estaba escuchando.

Un rubor de furia repentina bailó sobre su pálido rostro y sus ojos brillaron — _Draco Malfoy_. ¡En el maldito Hogsmeade, a plena luz del día! De todos los idiotas, irresponsables… Oh, ¡Lucius va a  _pagar_  por esto! No puede cumplir con lo más sencillo correctamente, ¿verdad? No puede mantener a su propio elfo doméstico, no puede ir y recuperar una baratija de vidrio para ti sin  _romperlo_ , y no puede mantenerse fuera de la cárcel. Y por Salazar, ¡ni siquiera puede ser una  _niñera_!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Draco—? Hermione lo miró con incomprensión total. —Esa es una extraña manera de hablar sobre tu padre.

—Oh, no tengo mucho más que decir… Espera, ¿ _por qué_  lloras, querido?— Tom se giró de repente hacia Harry. Su mirada se detuvo en el surco de lágrimas en el rostro de Harry durante un largo rato, y dejó salir su aliento bruscamente. Una expresión de asombro pasó por su rostro. —¿Harry? ¿Estabas llorando porque pensaste que era…  _yo_? ¿Por eso te sentías tan miserable? Sí, pude sentir tu miseria, incluso en la distancia, y fue casi suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se detuviera por el miedo. ¿Estabas molesto porque pensaste que  _estaba_  besando a Zabini?

Ron agarró a Tom por el cuello. —Oh, ni siquiera lo  _intentes_ , Malfoy.  _Te_   _vimos_. ¡No nos digas que tienes un gemelo malvado idéntico!— resopló, pero Tom lo empujó distraídamente a un lado. Sus ojos –los ojos de Draco, pero de Tom, sin embargo– se fijaron en el rostro de Harry y había una expresión curiosamente suave en ellas.

Harry sintió que su corazón daba un salto. —¿No eras  _tú_? Pero entonces… pero entonces debió haber sido… ¿ _Draco_?— su corazón parecía extrañamente iluminado de repente, y podía sentir la sangre corriendo locamente por sus venas.

Hermione observó de Harry a Tom y de vuelta a Harry otra vez. —¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Estabas  _celoso_? ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba besando a alguien más?— susurró Tom —Pero eso es… es simplemente…  _maravilloso_.— Sus dedos rozaron suavemente el rostro de Harry. Su tanto era tan ligero como un susurro del viento y Harry sintió que su aliento formaba un nudo en su garganta. —Bueno, no la parte en la que lloraste y estabas triste, por supuesto, ¡pero imaginar que estabas molesto porque pensabas que besé a  _Zabini_! Después de todo el sufrimiento que te he causado en el pasado, difícilmente esperé que tú alguna vez pudieras… Pero ¿realmente  _pensaste_  que yo besaba a alguien más?— los ojos de Tom brillaban ahora —¡Qué idea perfectamente absurda, por supuesto! ¿Por qué iba a  _besarlo_? Zabini no es mal parecido, pero ¿has notado lo terriblemente  _ordenado_  que es su cabello? ¿Dónde está el encanto en  _eso_?— Tom se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un ligero beso a la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.

—¡Harry! ¿Quién, en el nombre de Merlín,  _es_  este?— dijo Hermione bruscamente —Si no es Draco, luego quién-

—No te preocupes, Hermione— dijo Tom en voz baja. De pronto, con la varita en la mano, y un movimiento perezoso con la mano hacia Ron y Hermione — _Obliviate_.— Luego tomó la mano de Harry. —Este dormitorio está cada vez más lleno, amor. ¿Mi casa en su lugar?

Harry apretó la mano con fuerza. —Esa suena como una buena idea, Tom.

—Bueno.— Tom enterró sus labios en el cabello desordenado de Harry. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti en la Casa Riddle.

.

Tom asumió su propia forma tan pronto como estuvieron en la Casa Riddle. Harry se sintió ridículamente aliviado al ver los rizos y los familiares ojos oscuros plateados de nuevo.

—De vuelta tan pronto, ¿Amo?— un pequeño elfo doméstico se inclinó profundamente ante Tom.

Tom asintió brevemente. —Sí, Winzy. Necesitamos la comida preparada, por supuesto, con todos los platillos favoritos del Amo Harry y algunos de nuestros mejores vinos también. Nos retiraremos a mi despacho después del almuerzo, y no queremos ser molestados bajo ningún tipo de circunstancias. Oh, y puedes enviar un vociferador a la Mansión Malfoy e informarle a Lucius que su atroz incompetencia no ha pasado desapercibida para mí. Sabrá de mí en breve.

—Sí, Amo.— El elfo se inclinó de nuevo.

—¿Algún cambio en nuestros… invitados?— Tom agregó aparentemente como una idea de último momento.

¿ _Invitados_? Harry miró con curiosidad a Tom.

—Ningún cambio, señor.— Por alguna razón, el elfo parecía un poco preocupado por esto.

—¡Excelente!— Harry pudo sentir la oleada de alivio que corría por la mente de Tom.

—¿Quién está aquí, Tom? ¿Quién es tu invitado?

—Todo a su tiempo, amor.— Los ojos de plata de Tom brillaron —Primero lo primero…— abrezó a Harry y el elfo doméstico tragó saliva y desapareció.

—Así que veamos si entendí,— susurró Tom al oído de Harry —¿No quieres que bese a nadie,  _nunca_?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban —Sé que es mucho pedir…

—¿Mucho pedir?— Tom respiró —¡No seas absurdo! Es una petición totalmente razonable; de hecho, es algo que será ridículamente simple de cumplir. Veamos si estamos absolutamente seguros de que tengo la petición de tu solicitud a la perfección. No quieres que bese a nadie  _más_. ¿Eso significa que puedo  _besarte_?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco mientras miraba los ojos de mercurio de Tom. —Tú… puedes besarme tantas veces como quieras.

Tom se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Harry suavemente en los labios, y el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo. Los besos de Tom eran como besos de posesión, un beso de ternura y anhelo, un beso desesperado de hambre, de una oscura nostalgia tan profunda y peligrosa que su alma podía perderse en ella, el beso de un amante… era un beso de entrega absoluta.

—Me amas…— Harry susurró contra la boca de Tom.

—Siempre.— Dedos temblorosos corrieron por el cabello de Harry, le acarició la garganta, buscando a tientas la tela de su camisa.

—Estoy enamorado de ti,— susurró Harry —pero no lo supe hasta hoy, no hasta que pensé que amabas a alguien más…

El aliento de los cálidos besos de Tom bajó por la garganta de Harry —Qué idea más ridícula, Harry. Cómo puedes pensar que yo podría amar a otra persona cuando te  _he_  encontrado, mi propia alma…

—Pero te fuiste, y no me quisiste decir a dónde ibas… Pensé que habías ido a ver a Blaise.

Tom se echó a reír —Qué idea tan descabellada, amor. Volví aquí antes, a la Casa Riddle, porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Te he causado un gran dolor en el pasado, y haría cualquier cosa para deshacer eso. Ven aquí, te mostraré.— Tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró en dirección a las escaleras —Tengo una sorpresa para ti, amor, y creo que te va a gustar esto por lo que te tuve que dejar el día de hoy… habría sido demasiado arriesgado realizar este tipo de magia en la escuela, y además, no estaba seguro de que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo bien la primera vez.

Llevó a Harry por las escaleras hasta un pasillo superior y se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada. Tom besó a Harry rápidamente en los labios. —Esto sólo es el principio, amor. Quiero dártelo todo. Todo lo que has perdido será recuperado para ti.

—¿Qué-?— comenzó Harry, pero Tom sonrió —Ya lo verás.— Empujó la puerta abierta.

Un niño estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista cuando Harry y Tom entraron. El niño miró a Tom con curiosidad, pero sin ningún reconocimiento aparente. Pero cuando su mirada cayó sobre Harry, una sonrisa repentina se iluminó.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¡Es fantástico verte aquí! Digo, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? Me desperté en la habitación, y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí. Traté de hacer que el elfo doméstico que me trajo la comida me dijera, pero no me lo quiso decir.

Harry miró al muchacho en completa incomprensión. Pero ese era… Ese era…

¿ _Cedric_   _Diggory_?


	9. Ars longa vita brevis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arte es duradero, pero la vida es breve. (Hipócrates)

Harry se quedó inmóvil y observó a Cedric Diggory, que parecía bastante ignorante de que él era el Chico Que Murió.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí, Cedric?

—No tengo idea, Harry.— Cedric cerró su libro con una sonrisa —Lo último que recuerdo, es que tú y yo estábamos en un cementerio, y había Mortífagos a nuestro alrededor. Después de eso, todo se volvió una especie de neblina. Pero entonces me desperté y me encontré en esta casa. Apuesto que lo mismo te sucedió ¿verdad?— Cedric observó su alrededor —Gran lugar, ¿no? Me pregunto de quién es la casa. ¿La casa de nuestro salvador desconocido, tal vez? ¿Quién es tu amigo, Harry?—

Harry se sonrojó, fuertemente. Miró a Tom, que estaba de pie, sonriendo, a su lado. —Este es Tom. Es mi… er… ¿novio?

Tom hizo un pequeño ruido en asentimiento y besó a Harry rápidamente en la cabeza.

—¿Tu novio? ¿En serio?— Cedric miró vagamente sorprendido. —No tenía idea de que tú… te fueras por ahí, Harry. Espera, ¿eso significa que no estás interesado en Cho nunca más?

—Er… no. Definitivamente no estoy interesado en Cho.

—Oh, bien.— Cedric se levantó de su silla. —Bueno, deberíamos tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso, entonces, ¿no deberíamos? ¿Para Hogwarts? Espero que todo el mundo esté preocupado por nosotros, probablemente pensarán que todavía estamos dentro del laberinto.

—Así es.— Harry tragó. Al parecer, Cedric no tenía idea de que había estado muerto durante el último año y medio. —Escucha, Cedric –creo que hay algunos detalles prácticos que debemos limar en primer lugar, antes de que podamos volver a Hogwarts. Necesito hablar con Tom por un rato. Él… él te trajo aquí, ya ves. Yo… te llamaré en un rato, Cedric.

—Está bien.— Cedric asintió amablemente y tomó su libro de nuevo. —Encantado de conocerte, Tom.

.

Harry arrastró a Tom hasta las cámaras privadas del Lord Oscuro y cerró la puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Sorprendido, amor?— los ojos plateados de Tom brillaban, y besó a Harry suavemente en los labios.

—¿Tom?— Harry se dejó caer en la cama. —Tom, ¿qué  _hiciste_? Ese… ese era Cedric Diggory. Ordenaste matarlo en el cementerio después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Les dijiste que lo mataran al liberarlo… estaba  _muerto_.

—Así es.— La mano de Tom sacudió suavemente el cabello rebelde de Harry. —Pero ahora no lo está. Lo traje de vuelta de entre los muertos. Pensé que estarías encantado de volver a verlo; te veías terriblemente mal cuando murió.

Harry se sintió extrañamente entumecido. —Trajiste a Cedric de entre los muertos… ¿ _cómo_?

Tom sonrió —Sí, pensé que estarías curioso acerca de eso.— metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el anillo que Harry había visto en la mano de Dumbledore antes. — _Esto_ , Harry, no es una piedra común y corriente. Fue heredado en mi familia por generaciones, pero no entendía su verdadera naturaleza hasta hace poco. Es un antiguo artefacto mágico, amor mío, llamado La Piedra de la Resurrección. Puede traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Harry se quedó mirando la pequeña piedra negra, y sintió su piel erizarse en aumento. —¿Esa piedra puede resucitar a los muertos? Pero eso… eso no es  _natural_ , Tom.

—¿Natural?— Tom arqueó una ceja —Por supuesto que no es natural, amor. Morir es natural; traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida es un  _arte_. El arte nunca es natural, pero hace la vida mucho más agradable. Las flores que viven son naturales, pero la pintura de las encantadoras flores de Van Huysum colgado en el pasillo es una obra de arte. La excelente comida que los elfos domésticos están preparando para nosotros en este momento no es natural tampoco. No vamos a desgarrar la carne cruda de los animales con los dientes como bestias salvajes, vamos a comer un ingeniosamente preparado filete  _au proivre_  con montura de oro en los platos de porcelana. No vamos a consumir agrias uvas silvestres en su estado natural, vamos a beber de un muy buen añejado Château Mouton Rothschild de 1945. Porque, si tuviéramos que aceptar sólo lo que es natural, estaríamos durmiendo en la intemperie esta noche en el suelo duro, en lugar de en camas blandas. Y hablando de camas y encantadoras cosas antinaturales, amor mío…— sus besos se perdían sugestivamente en la garganta de Harry.

—Tom…— Harry tragó —esto no está  _bien_ …

—Oh.— Tom se retiró, sorprendido. —Lo siento, eso fue presuntuoso de mi parte. Pero dijiste que me amabas antes, así que pensé que tal vez…

Harry tuvo que reírse —No  _eso_ , Tom. Me puedes besar y… y todo lo que pienses hacer en cualquier momento. Me refería a lo de traer a Cedric de regreso, Tom. No es… normal. Eso no puede estar bien, despertar a los muertos.— Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— Tom parecía desconcertado.

—Cedric estaba  _muerto_. No puedes traerlo de vuelta como un… como un zombi, un no muerto.

Tom suspiró profundamente y paso sus dedos por sus rizos oscuros. —¿ _Zombi_? Oh, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terriblemente morboso en esto, amor? Tu amigo Cedric no es un zombi monstruoso; es una obra de arte humana que reviví con mucho cuidado y no fue una cosa simple de hacer. Piensa en él como algo similar a una botella compleja, perfectamente envejecida Bordeaux…

—Pero Tom, no es normal… los muertos no se supone que regresan a la vida.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Ahora, no quiero criticarte, amor, pero ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco difícil aquí? Estabas molesto porque maté a tus padres y a tu amigo, lo cual es comprensible. Pero ahora pareces igual de molesto de que los traiga de vuelta de entre los muertos. No voy a llamarte irrazonable, por supuesto, pero a veces  _eres_  bastante difícil de complacer…

—¿Mis padres?— Harry miró a Tom —Tom, has… ¿has traído a mis padres de nuevo también?

—No, todavía no.— Tom se sentó en la cama junto a Harry y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él. —Voy a traerlos de vuelta a su debido tiempo, por supuesto, a tu padrino también, pero no quería comenzar con ellos en caso de que no consiguiera la magia correcta la primera vez. Algunas de las antiguas leyendas están llenas de advertencias acerca de las almas muertas que vuelven a algún tipo de insatisfactoria media vida. Pero al ver que el chico Cedric, que mi caso de prueba, parece haber salido bien, creo que estoy seguro para proceder con las personas que son más importantes para ti. Oh, pude haber comenzado con algunas personas al azar, supongo, como el vagabundo muggle anciano que asesiné años atrás, pero no habría sido muy divertido tenerlo alrededor, ¿lo haría ahora? Es por eso que elegí al muchacho –pensé que estarías encantado de tenerlo de vuelta, pero no me partiría el corazón si no salía del todo bien cuando lo trajera de vuelta. No podía arriesgarme a traer de vuelta a las versiones imperfectas de tus padres o tu padrino, por supuesto, quería dominar la complicada magia de la piedra antes de  _traerlos_  de vuelta.

—Pero Tom…

—¿Qué?— los labios de Tom se encontraron en la garganta de Harry de nuevo.

—La muerte es…— era realmente muy difícil pensar correctamente, cuando Tom hacía eso… —la muerte es inevitable. Es una parte natural de la vida, no es algo que deba evitarse. Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura…

—¿Qué?— Tom se echó a reír —¿Quién te dijo  _eso_? ¿Dumbledore?

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, sí.

—Me lo imaginaba.— Susurró Tom contra su piel —¡Un sentimiento muy noble, director! Y sin embargo, la mano seca de Dumbledore sugiere que su mente no debe haber sido muy organizada. Tuvo que haber sido  _alguien_  que quería traer de vuelta de entre los muertos.

Harry cerró los ojos y se entregó a los suaves besos que volvían su piel en llamas. —¿Realmente vas a traer de vuelta a Sirius, Tom?— susurró —¿Y a mis padres también?

—Bueno, por supuesto.— Respiró Tom —quiero devolverte todo el mundo que alguna vez perdiste, amor. Pero puede ser más prudente traer de vuelta a tus guardianes  _después_  de que haya terminado de seducirte, en caso de que resulten ser del tipo sobre-protector.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Tom. Sus ojos eran todo el calor y la plata fundidos. —¿Estás seduciéndome-?— su voz salió como un susurro.

—Espero que si…— hubo un ligero temblor en la voz de Tom, y Harry parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar.

Los labios de Tom eran cálidos y temblorosos contra los suyos, y Harry podía sentir los ansiosos dedos desgarrando su ropa. Las manos de Tom encontraron su piel debajo de la ropa y Harry se derritió con su toque. Otro beso contra sus labios ahora, más profundo, más posesivo… los dedos de Tom se deslizaban por el pecho de Harry, enviando pulsos candentes de fuego por sus venas. Harry podía sentir una extraña fiebre rabiando a través de sus miembros, un exquisito resplandor que salía de su mente y sus sentidos tambaleándose. Arrancó la ropa de Tom, y podía escuchar la ropa desgarrada bajo sus manos frenéticas.

 _Queriendo… queriendo…_  oh, la calidez seductora de la piel de Tom, los besos sin aliento contra su boca… cayeron sobre la cama, juntos, sus ropas en una maraña, olvidadas en el suelo. Los besos ardientes de Tom contra su garganta, acariciando, acariciando… Harry gimió y se arqueó sin poder hacer nada al tacto.

—Estás duro por mi…— había una nota de asombro en el susurro sin aliento de Tom. —Oh, Merlín. Estás duro para  _mí_ …

—Listo…— un susurro incoherente salió de los labios de Harry. —Tú… dentro…

Un suave gemido escapó de Tom y un ardiente beso apretó contra la boca de Harry. Un hechizo susurrado contra sus labios, palabras antiguas que Harry sólo pudo entender la mitad. Una curiosa sensación enseguida, un calor húmero expandiéndose, temblando, justo  _ahí_ … un estremecimiento de placer, un dolor, el deseo estremeciéndolo…

Los dedos frenéticos de Tom buscaban ahora, empujó su duro miembro contra Harry, explorando, encontrando la entrada de su cuerpo… Harry gritó incoherencias cuando Tom lo penetró, enterrando su palpitante miembro dentro de la carne de Harry. Sus ojos de encontraron con los de Tom, y el mundo pareció derrumbarse, envuelto en el único candente fuego que atravesó su mente, su cuerpo y su alma.

—Oh Dios, Tom… Tom…

Se rindió ante los besos del Lord Oscuro contra su boca, a las caricias, a los suaves susurros, a los golpes frenéticos de Tom cuando se apoderó de él, en cuerpo y alma.

—Oh, Dios.— La voz de Tom era solo un susurro asustado. —Oh, Harry, no puedo… lo siento… eres tan hermoso que no puedo contenerme…— sus palabras se disolvieron en gemidos y se movió frenéticamente contra Harry. Un grito estremecedor, un gemido entrecortado y Tom terminó violentamente en su interior, la humedad caliente, gloriosa propagándose dentro de él… Harry se vino por la sensación, sintiendo su propio semen contra la piel de Tom, un momento después.

—Por fin…— la voz de Tom era un susurro sin aliento en su oreja —Debo haberte querido así desde siempre.

Se quedaron completamente inmóviles por un largo momento, piel ardiendo contra la piel ardiendo, jadeando en busca de aliento.

Harry sintió un temblor extraño en su corazón mientras miraba los ojos luminosos color mercurio de Tom. Las pálidas mejillas de Tom ahora estaban rodas, y había una expresión en su cara de infinita ternura que le quitó el aliento a Harry de nuevo.

—Te amo.— Susurró Tom.

Harry tragó. Algo extraño estaba tirando de su corazón. —¿Tom?— su voz sonó en un susurro. —Realmente no  _me_  amas ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?— Tom le dio un beso tembloroso a la cicatriz de Harry. —¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? aún estás celoso de Zabini – ¡ni siquiera estaba besándolo! Pensé que acababa de demostrarte, más allá de toda duda posible, ¡que eres el único al que amo!

Harry se sonrojó. —Sí, lo sé, pero… en realidad no es sobre mí, ¿verdad? Me amas porque soy tu Horcrux, porque soy parte de  _ti_. Es al  _Horcrux_  al que amas, no a mí, Tom…

—¿El Horcrux?— Tom se echó a reír, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Tom, lo digo en serio…

—Está bien.— Tom sonrió y besó la mano de Harry gentilmente. —Vamos a considerar tu absurda sugerencia con mucho cuidado, entonces, amor mío. Vamos a ver… esta piel suave justo  _aquí_ , en la parte posterior de tu cuello…— sus besos encontrando el lugar —¿dirías que es parte del Horcrux?

—No. Es sólo yo.

—Qué hay de tu cabello, que se mantiene sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás de esa manera adorable, ¿ _es_  parte del Horcrux?

—No— Harry susurró.

—¿Qué pasa con ese sabor salado de tus labios? ¿O la suave curva de tu boca?

—No.

—Y el color enloquecedor de tus ojos, y tu piel cálida, y el sonido hipnótico de tu voz – ¿son parte del Horcrux?

—No…

—Entonces,— dijo Tom con firmeza y besó a Harry en los labios. —Creo que hemos establecido que la respuesta a tu pregunta es descabellada es 'no'. No es del horcrux del que estoy enamorado. Eres tú.

.

—Así que…— Cedric frunció el ceño —¿Realmente  _fui_  asesinado por los Mortífagos? ¿Y  _estaba_  muerto, pero ahora no lo estoy?

Tom asintió con la cabeza —Eso es correcto.

—Ahora, ¿quién eres?— Cedric miró a Tom sin reconocerlo aparentemente.

—Tom.

—Y eres de Harry… er…

—Creo que 'alma gemela' sería un término bastante apropiado para este caso.— Una ligera sonrisa flotaba alrededor de los labios de Tom.

—Ya veo.— Cedric tomó otro sorbo de vino y se sirvió más carne. —Supongo que todo este asunto acerca de la muerte explica el por qué estoy tan hambriento. Siento que no he comido durante años.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora, ¡ese es el espíritu! ¿Ves qué tan bien está manejando esto, Harry? Él no está siendo morboso acerca de su propia muerte y de su regreso ¿no? Realmente no hay mucho que decir acerca de estos pies en la tierra, prácticos Hufflepuff, después de todo.

—Mis padres probablemente estarán bastante sorprendidos de verme de nuevo, ¿no?— Cedric masticó pensativamente su carne. —Deben haberse molestado mucho por mi muerte. Me gustaría que me dijeras cómo es que todo sucedió, pero entiendo que hay restricciones en este tipo de magia… Ah, ¿y qué pasó con Cho? ¿Lloró cuando morí, Harry?

Harry sonrió. —Eso sería quedarse corto. Traté de invitarla a salir, pero ella seguía llorando y hablando de ti. Escucha, Cedric –no creo que puedas sólo aparecer de nuevo en las puertas de Hogwarts si no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar Dumbledore al verte de nuevo de entre los muertos, pero algo me dice que no va a estar terriblemente complacido. Tal vez sería mejor que te llevemos de vuelta a casa de tus padres, y podrás permanecer allí durante un rato hasta que resuelva lo que debo hacer. Voy a tener que hablar con tus padres en primer lugar, sin embargo, y prepararlos un poco, por lo que no van a morir de un ataque al corazón cuando te vean.

—Correcto.— Cedric asintió. —Eso suena bastante bien, Harry. Entonces, ¿tal vez Cho podría venir a mi casa? Mis padres nunca han estado muy interesados en dejar que tenga visitas de niñas en mi habitación, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, podrían suavizarse un poco.

Harry sonrió. —No me sorprendería en absoluto que lo hicieran, Cedric.

.

La casa de los Diggory no estaba lejos de la Madriguera. Era una agradable casa de campo de piedra rodeada por un cuidado jardín de flores de otoño.

Una bruja un poco desalineada con ojos tristes abrió la puerta cuando Harry llamó. Cedric, que estaba escondido aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, dejó salir su aliento bruscamente.

—¿Sí?— le tomó un momento a la señora Diggory reconocer a Harry, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en su cicatriz. Tragó audiblemente. —Señor Potter, Qué… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Quiero hablar con usted acerca de Cedric.— Dijo Harry con voz baja.

Pero la señora Diggory negó con la cabeza. —No. No hay nada más que decir, señor Potter. Entiendo que pueda sentirse mal al no poder salvar a Cedric durante ese terrible torneo, pero no puedo soportar hablar de ello. Por favor, déjenos en paz.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Harry dijo rápidamente —Pero no entiende, señora Diggory. Cedric no está muerto.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento. —¿Qué?— su voz era un susurro.

Harry tomó su mano y dijo en voz baja. —Sé que esto debe llegar como una sorpresa para usted, señora Diggory. Pero tengo una muy, muy buena noticia para usted. Su hijo no está muerto.

—Pero yo vi… vi su cuerpo…— la señora Diggory tuvo un leve rayo de esperanza en ese momento.

—Lo sé— dijo Harry suavemente —Pero hay una especie de magia, no autorizada por el Ministerio, que puede revertir-

La señora Diggory apretó la camisa de Harry —¿Está vivo? Dime que está vivo…

—Estoy vivo, madre.— Cedric apartó el manto de invisibilidad y sonrió tímidamente a su madre.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, y luego lo abrazó. —Cedric… oh, Merlín, ¡Cedric!— Estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— el padre de Cedric, Amos Diggory, había llegado a la puerta. —¿Qué está pasando, Beulah? ¿Quién es el muchacho que estás abraz-?— dio un grito y se tambaleó hacia atrás temblando. —Oh, dulce Merlín,  _no_  puede ser…

—Hola padre.— Susurró Cedric.

El señor Diggory echó los brazos alrededor de su hijo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —Pero esto… esto es un milagro…— miró a Harry —¿Harry Potter? ¿Tú trajiste a mi hijo?

—Con un poco de ayuda de un amigo— dijo Harry en voz baja —Er… tal vez sea mejor que no hablen de esto con nadie por un tiempo. Hubo un poco de magia de gran alcance ilegal involucrado, y Dumbledore y el Ministerio pueden no aprobarlo exactamente…

—No digas más.— Murmuró Amos Diggory, acariciando el cabello de su hijo. —Vamos a mantener a Cedric con nosotros. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Harry sonrió y se encaminó para buscar a Tom, dejando a la familia disfrutar de su alegría. Esperaba que los Diggory fueran mejores niñeras que los Malfoy…


	10. Conociendo a los padres

El Lord Oscuro lucía totalmente indefenso mientras dormía. Harry se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo la cara de Tom gradualmente se hacía visible en la suave luz del brumoso amanecer. Sus pestañas eran oscuras contra esas pálidas mejillas, y los rizos eran salvajes y revueltos por el sueño. Hubo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y Harry no pudo evitar besar esa suave curva en la boca de Tom. Tom le devolvió el beso mientras dormía, y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Harry con tal naturalidad que Harry no podía pensar que Tom realmente estaba soñando en abrazarlo de esa manera. Tom lo acercó más, y Harry sonrió cuando se encontró tendido sobre Tom. ¿Estaba Tom despierto o seguía soñando? Harry dejó que sus besos permanecieran en la curva enloquecedora de los labios de Tom.

Un pequeño gemido ahora, y dedos rozando suavemente su espalda.

—¿Estás despierto, Tom?

Un pequeño gemido soñoliento y luego un susurro. —No… puedes seguir adelante y follarme, si quieres.

—¿Qué?— Harry trazó los labios de Tom con su dedo —¿Me dejarías que yo-?— bajó su mirada hacia el rostro terriblemente encantador del muchacho que era el Lord Oscuro y su corazón dio un vuelco extraño.

Los labios de Tom se movieron casi imperceptiblemente —Siempre puedes tratar de averiguarlo, amor…

La rendición de Tom era absoluta, tanto que a Harry se le cortó la respiración. Sus labios se separaron por los besos frenéticos de Harry, y sus extremidades parecían fundirse dentro del propio Harry. Su piel era caliente bajo los besos de Harry, y su miembro duro contra las manos anhelantes de Harry. No había ninguna duda en los ojos de plata de Tom cuando Harry murmuró el hechizo que había escuchado de los labios de Tom la noche anterior, y no había renuencia cuando Harry se enterró en su cálido interior.

—Eso se siente…— la mirada de Tom se mantuvo en Harry por un buen rato, temblando, y un rubor febril bailó sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Harry acarició suavemente el cabello de Tom. —¿Cómo se siente, Tom?— su voz era un susurro.

—Extraño. Encantador…— el aliento de Tom era cálido contra sus labios. —Nunca pensé que me gustaría… entregarme, así.

Harry sintió su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Se movió suavemente contra su amante, y pudo sentir una extraña ternura desgarrando su corazón. —¿Primera vez, Tom? ¿De esta manera, quiero decir?

Tom enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Harry y susurró contra su piel. —Sí.

.

Después se durmieron, tan enredados en el otro que cada pequeño movimiento se volvía indistinguible del otro. Harry no se despertó hasta que sintió una repentina ausencia, y buscó adormilado el calor de Tom.

Un beso suave fue colocado en su frente. —Duerme un poco más, amor. Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar. Te despertaré en un rato más.

Harry gimió en protesta, pero Tom lo envolvió con las mantas alrededor de él y lo besó de nuevo. —No tomará mucho tiempo.

Harry enterró su cabeza en la almohada de Tom y aspiró cómodamente de la fragancia que aún permanecía allí mientras se que quedaba dormido de nuevo.

.

—Todo listo para ti, amor.— La luz del sol era brillante y dorada contra los cristales de las ventanas cuando Harry se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Tom.

—Estoy listo para ti. Esta vez, puedes violarme a  _mí_.— Harry extendió la mano hacia Tom, pero Tom se alejó con una sonrisa.

—En un momento, amor. Pero primero, ven a reunirte con tus padres.

—¿Mis padres?— Harry se sentó en la cama de un salto, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

—Y a tu padrino también.— Los ojos de plata de Tom brillaron —Todo ha ido bastante bien. No les borré la memoria ni nada, por supuesto, ya que no podía arriesgarme a que no te recordaran.— Un súbito rubor se deslizó por su rostro. —Pero podría ser bueno que, tal vez, no les digamos quién soy en este momento. Puede que les lleve a tus padres un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a… bueno, ya sabes…

—¿Ante la idea de que su asesino sea el amante de su hijo?— Harry sonrió. —Sí, probablemente deberíamos dejar que te conozcan un poco primero, antes de hablarles de eso, Tom.

.

La luz dorada de septiembre se inclinaba a través de las altas ventanas arqueadas de la sala de estar y caía suavemente sobre las tres figuras que estaban de pie junto a la chimenea.

Harry exhaló bruscamente. Su madre era aún más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. La cálida luz que caía sobre sus rizos llameantes hacía que su cabello pareciera casi incandescente y sus brillantes ojos verdes centelleaban. Y su padre… Harry sabía que el cabello oscuro desordenado y esa sonrisa ladeada bien podían ser su propio reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos eran diferentes a los de Harry, por supuesto, pero el brillo en ellos era más familiar. Y luego estaba Sirius, se veía igual que en el momento antes de caer a través del velo, con sus rizos oscuros bailaban alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de vida.

Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta cuando Harry y Tom entraron, y las expresiones un poco desconcertantes que habían tenido un momento antes, se desvanecieron.

—¡Harry!— Sirius fue el primero en moverse, y el primero en tomar a Harry entre sus brazos. —¿Estás bien, entonces? Merlín, ¡es bueno volver a verte! ¡Creciste tanto!

Un instante después, unos brazos impacientes empujaron a Sirius lejos.

—Muévete Sirius, no podemos verlo detrás de todo tu cabello…

Manos suaves encontraron la cara de Harry y acariciaron con asombro su piel.

—Oh, Merlín…— los ojos color avellana de James se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a Harry. —¡Realmente eres tú, Harry! Él… todavía se parece a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Justo como cuando era un bebé? Y tiene tus ojos, Lily. Harry… ¿realmente eres tú?— echó los brazos alrededor de Harry y apretó con fuerza.

—¿Harry?— la voz de Lily era un susurro —Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real, que pueda verte de nuevo…— le acarició el cabello a Harry con voz temblorosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Mírate, ya no eres más un bebé, sino un hombre joven. ¿Has estado bien, amor? ¿Severus cuidó que estuvieras bien?

James dejó escapar una risa áspera —¿Snivellus? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¿Supongo que has estado viviendo con Sirius y Remus todo este tiempo, Harry? ¿Te han entrenado para ser un merodeador, eh? ¿Es Remus quien descubrió cómo traernos de vuelta a la vida?

Harry se giró hacia Sirius. —¿No les dijiste? ¿Sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que murieron?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —No tuve la oportunidad, Harry. Estaba buscando a James y a Lily después de que caí en el velo, por supuesto, pero este otro mundo… bueno, es difícil de describir. Es que… no, las palabras parecen escapar de mi boca cuando trato de describirlo. Basta con decirte que me acabo de encontrar con James y Lily de nuevo hace unos momentos, y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablarles de tu vida.

Lily apretó la mano de Harry, con fuerza. —Queremos saberlo todo, por supuesto.— Acarició el rostro de Harry, una y otra vez. —Comienza por el inicio, amor. ¿Quién se convirtió en tu tutor legal después de que tu padre yo fallecimos? ¿Severus, Sirius o Remus?

Harry se inclinó satisfecho ante su toque. —Tengo la sensación de que no les va a gustar esto, mamá.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron con miedo. —¿Qué? Harry, ¿qué te pasó?

Fue Tom quien habló —El profesor Dumbledore,— dijo en voz baja —decidió dejar a Harry con su hermana y su familia después de su muerte.

—¿ _Qué_?— Lily lo observó fijamente. —¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Con  _Petunia_? ¿Y Vernon? No, ¡ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo haber hecho algo así!

—Lo hizo.— Dijo Harry en voz baja —Me dejó con la tía Petunia y tío Vernon hasta que… bueno, hasta que me escapé el pasado verano y vine aquí para estar con Tom.

—Pero eso… eso es… ¡ _ridículo_!— James explotó en ese momento —¿Petunia y Vernon? ¡Ellos son las personas más desagradables! ¡Ellos no te hubieran amado, nunca!

—Lo golpeaban y lo dejaban morir de hambre, en realidad.— Dijo Tom en voz baja.

—¿Ellos…  _qué_?— la cara de Lily era más blanca que la ceniza.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA?— James rugió. Observando a su alrededor salvajemente. —O cualquier varita, no importa… o supongo que una roca afilada. Vamos, Sirius, Lily… oh, bueno, tal vez tu no, Lily. Ella es tu hermana de sangre, por lo que no querrás ser testigo de su asesinato en persona. Voy a describírtelo después, si quieres.

—Tú… ¿vas a  _matar_  a los Dursley?— Harry miró a su furioso padre. —Yo… preferiría que no, la verdad. No quiero que sean arrestados por asesinato después de que los he encontrado. Ya he tenido suficiente de personas que han sido enviadas a Azkaban.

—Buen punto, Harry.— Dijo Lily suavemente y lo besó en la cabeza. —Creo que puedes dejarme a Petunia y a su bruto marido, James. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a mi hermana…— había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—No olviden a Dumbledore.— Puso Tom amablemente. —Fue su idea, después de todo, el dejar a Harry con  _ellos_.

Lily se giró hacia Sirius. —Pero no entiendo, Sirius. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, pudiste dejar que esto sucediera? Aún estuviste por un tiempo después de que nosotros morimos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no sacaste a Harry de la casa de mi hermana? ¿Cómo lo dejaste crecer  _allí_?

Sirius suspiró. —Oh, créeme Lily, lo habría sacado de allí en un santiamén, pero fui… inevitablemente detenido…

—¿Detenido?— los ojos de Lily brillaron —¿Qué pudo haber sido más importante para ti que el bienestar de Harry? ¿ _Dónde_ , si puedo preguntar, estabas detenido?

—Azkaban— dijo Sirius con un ligero estremecimiento. —Trece años. Fui encarcelado la noche que tú y James murieron. Pensaron que yo fui quien los había traicionado con Voldemort.

—¿Qué  _diablos_?— James se sentó en una silla cercana y miró a Sirius —¿Pensaron que  _nos_  traicionaste? Pero eso es… ¡es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Y te encarcelaron en _Azkaban_  por traicionarnos?

—Así es.— Sirius asintió —Un lugar bastante desagradable, Azkaban.— Se estremeció —No conocía a Harry hasta que me escapé trece años más tarde. Ahí fue cuando descubrí al verdadero traidor. Peter, por supuesto, ¡esa pequeña rata!

—¿Peter?— Lily estaba pálida.

Sirius asintió con gravedad. —Así es. Quise matarlo, pero Harry sintió pena por el gusano, así que no lo hice. Quería que Harry se quedara conmigo, por supuesto, pero aún estaba huyendo de la 'ley' cuando fui atacado por un Mortífago dos años más tardes. Mi prima, también, ¿pueden creerlo? Bellatrix… no me extraña que nunca me haya agradado mucho.

Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos. —¡Pero todo eso es  _horrible_ , Sirius! ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore dejar que todo eso sucediera?

—En realidad,— dijo Tom suavemente —Harry y yo acabamos de descubrir que Dumbledore tiene algunos planes para el futuro más bien escalofriantes para Harry. Descubrió que… er… Voldemort… accidentalmente hizo de Harry un Horcrux la noche en que murieron. Dicho de otro modo, una parte del alma del Lord Oscuro se incrustó en Harry. Dumbledore tenía la intención de hacer que Harry y Voldemort se mataran entre sí, de modo que el Lord Oscuro sería derrotado de una vez por todas.

Lily se puso de pie —¿Dumbledore… tenía la intención de sacrificar a mi hijo con el fin de destruir al Lord Oscuro?— lucía positivamente peligrosa ahora.

—¿ _Qué_? ¿Harry un Horcrux? ¿Y Dumbledore estaba planeando-? ¡No sabía nada de esto! Y estás seguro de esto, er…— Sirius vaciló y miró a Tom. —Ahora, ¿quién eres, de nuevo?

Un ligero rubor rozó las mejillas de Tom —Sólo Tom. Soy un amigo de Harry.

Harry tomó su mano. —Tom es el que los trajo de vuelta a mí. Pero es mucho más que un amigo. Es mi amante…

Un silencio de asombro le siguió al momento.

Lily, James y Sirius se miraron desconcertados. Entonces Lily dijo en voz baja. —¿Tu  _amante_? Pero, Harry… ¿no eres terriblemente joven para este tipo de cosas, amor?

—Tengo dieciséis años,— dijo Harry rápidamente —que, de acuerdo con la ley mágica, soy libre de…

—Cierto.— Lily tragó. —Por supuesto. Es… es sólo que es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no eres un niño. La última vez que te vi, eras sólo un bebé… pero por supuesto que ya no eras un niño más. Y no es difícil ver que tú y Tom están enamorados, tus ojos brillan cada vez que se miran el uno al otro. Es muy dulce, en realidad…— ella sonrió un poco y le dio a Tom y Harry un rápido abrazo.

—¿Qué?— James aún parecía aturdido. —Pero… pero Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo? Oh, ¿no me digas que  _apruebas_  esto?

Lily miró a James con frialdad. —¿Por qué no iba a aprobar que nuestro hijo esté enamorado, James?

James se pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro, desordenándolo completamente. —No me refiero a  _eso_ , por supuesto. Por supuesto que queremos que sea feliz. Pero Lily, él es un  _muchacho_ … y ese otro _también_.

—¿Tu punto, James?— la voz de Lily estaba claramente fría ahora.

James suspiró profundamente. —Ahora, no te culpo por supuesto, Harry. Has pasado por muchas cosas, y estoy seguro de que es natural que un niño que crece sin un padre que lo guíe desarrolle todo tipo de sentimientos extraños…

—¿ _Qué_?— Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

James se ruborizó. —Oh, eso no salió bien. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es… que si Harry hubiese crecido con un modelo masculino apropiado, alguien como Sirius, por ejemplo, probablemente hubiese desarrollado un interés en las niñas, por el contrario, ¿no te parece?

Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos. —James Potter, tú eres, sin comparación, el mayor idiota que he conocido. Nuestro hijo, que ha sufrido mucho durante nuestra ausencia, ha encontrado el amor. _Realmente_  no necesita encontrarse con este tipo de prejuicios anticuados en su propio padre.

James se giró con una oscura sombra de rojo encima. —Pero… no tengo prejuicios. En general, quiero decir. Estoy seguro de que Tom es un chico muy agradable y todo. lo único que estoy diciendo es que si Sirius se hubiese llevado a Harry en su lugar…

—¿James?— había un dejo de risa en la voz de Sirius —¿Cómo puedes ser tan denso, amigo?

—¿Denso?— James parpadeó —¿Qué quieres decir?

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Lily, ¿quieres explicarle a tu esposo sobre Remus y yo, o lo hago yo?

Lily sonrió —Adelante, Sirius. Creo que James necesita oírlo de ti. No creo que me creyera si se lo dijera.

—¿Decirme qué?— James lucía completamente desconcertado ahora.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo junto a la silla de James y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —James. Nos conocemos el uno al otro por un largo tiempo. ¿Alguna vez, en todos estos años, me has visto salir con alguna chica?

—¿Chicas?— James parecía confundido —¡Un montón de veces! Bueno, quiero decir, no tenías una novia estable, pero tú y Remus salían cada fin de semana a las Tres Escobas y lugares por el estilo, en busca de chicas. Recuerdo eso.

Sirius revolvió el cabello de James suavemente. —¿James? Remus y yo no estábamos buscando chicas. Pensamos que lo sabías.

—¿No lo estaban?— James frunció el ceño.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —No, James. Remus y yo no íbamos juntos a las Tres Escobas para buscar chicas. Sólo estábamos yendo a las Tres Escobas, juntos.

—Pero, por qué salían cada fin de semana si no estaban buscando…— la voz de James se fue apagando —Oh.  _Oh_. Espera… pero entonces… ¿Tú y Remus? ¿En serio?— sus ojos se abrieron y Harry sintió un absurdo deseo de reír.

—Realmente, James.— Sirius sonrió —Tienes razón, Lily, siempre ha tenido un lado un poco denso, ¿verdad? Todo está bien, James. Las personas se enamoran. Al igual que Remus y yo, y al igual que Harry y Tom. Es parte de la vida. Y yo, por mi parte, no podría estar más feliz de que Harry haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame.

—Sí, supongo…— James levantó su mirada hacia Harry. —Lo siento, Harry. No quiero ser un idiota sobre esto –sólo va a tomarme un poco de tiempo ajustarme…

—Está bien, James.— Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa —¿Recuerdas cómo solía hablarle sobre el futuro a Harry cuando apenas era un bebé? Querías que creciera y se casara con una bonita chica pelirroja y que nombrara a sus hijos James y Lily, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí.— James sonreía ahora. —Estaba pensando en —James Sirius— para el mayor, en realidad. Tendría su propio anillo, ¿no crees?

Sirius se rió y negó con la cabeza —Es un bonito pensamiento, James, pero Harry tiene que vivir su propia vida, no la tuya. Sé que quieres que él se case y viva feliz para siempre, como tú y Lily, pero hay que aceptar-

Lily tosió y James se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?— fue el turno de Sirius para lucir desconcertado ahora.

—Bueno, sobre Lily y yo…— James estudió intensamente la alfombra.

—Ahora no, James,— dijo Lily suavemente y tomó la mano de Harry —Harry acaba de recuperar a sus padres. No estoy segura de que esté listo para lidiar con algo como esto de inmediato. Dale un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Lidiar con qué?— Harry miró a su madre, alarmado. —¿Qué es? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes bien después de volver-?— su mirada se posó ansiosamente en Tom.

—No, no, amor, nada de eso. Todo está perfectamente bien.— Dijo Lily rápidamente —Es sólo que… bueno, tu padre y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, por decirlo de alguna manera, en el otro mundo, y… Bueno, ya que morimos juntos, nos encontramos juntos en el otro lado también. Al principio, era una gran comodidad, al estar tan cerca de otra persona y sentir los pensamientos más íntimos del otro mutuamente, pero después de un tiempo, esos pensamientos se volvieron… bueno, un poco  _aburridos_ …

—Tu madre,— dijo James a Harry con un suspiro —al parecer todavía desea, en el fondo, haberse casado con alguien con el cabello grasiento.

—Y tu padre,— dijo Lily fríamente, hablándole directamente a Harry —todavía se lamente el no ir tras cierta atractiva camarera.

—¿Qué?— Harry los observó fijamente —¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué es lo que están discutiendo aquí?

Lily suspiró —Lo siento terriblemente, amor. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, especialmente en un momento como este, cuando finalmente pudimos volver a  _verte_  de nuevo. Tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, y vamos a hacer todo en el mundo por ti. Pero la cosa es…

James Potter revolvió el cabello de Harry —La cosa es, Harry…— puso su brazo en los hombros de Harry —tu madre y yo vamos a divorciarnos.

—¿Ustedes  _qué_ -?

—Sin embargo, estaremos aquí para ti, amor.— Dijo Lily suavemente y abrazó a Harry. —Y ambos trabajaremos juntos para arreglar las cosas para ti. Vamos a tener que hacer algo con mi hermana y su marido, y sobre Dumbledore, por supuesto. Vamos a reunir a algunos de nuestros viejos amigos y veremos qué hacer. Vamos por minerva y Remus y Severus y…

—¿Cómo está Remus, Harry?— preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Harry sonrió —Bien. Creo que va a estar muy contento de verte, en realidad. Yo… bueno, siempre he sabido que te amaba, por supuesto, aunque no sabía que eran amantes.

—¿Y Severus?— la voz de Lily tenía una extraña nota de ternura en ella.

—Er…— Harry se aclaró la garganta con torpeza —Todavía está enseñando en Hogwarts. Enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

James y Sirius se echaron a reír.

—¿ _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_? ¡De  _ninguna_  manera!— James se quedó sin aliento —Oh, ¡vamos a verlo, Sirius!  _Profesor_  Snape – ¡no puedo esperar!

—Oh, ¡ _detente_ , James!— Lily estaba claramente molesta. —¡Tú y Sirius  _no_  van a atormentar a Severus de nuevo!

—¿Nosotros?— James lució terriblemente inocente.

—No se me ocurriría.— Sonrió Sirius ampliamente, y James comenzó a reírse.

—Pero en serio, Lily— dijo James rápidamente —¿te imaginas a esos pobres estudiantes en Hogwarts, siendo educados por  _él_? Espera… oh, no, Harry, ¡no me digas que ha sido  _tu_  maestro también!

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Sí, lo es. Primero pociones, y ahora Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le gusta darme detenciones.

La cara de James se nubló. —Por supuesto que lo hace, ¡el bastardo grasiento! Probablemente trata de encontrar la manera de vengarse de Sirius y de mí a través de ti, ¡no me extrañaría! ¿Te ha quitado un montón de puntos?

Harry sonrió. —Quinientos en lo que va de la semana.

La cara de James se rompió en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Perdiste  _quinientos_  puntos en una semana? ¡Ese es mi pequeño merodeador! ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? ¡Debe haber sido algo realmente bueno!

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, Tom y yo… robamos un poco de Veritaserum de Snape y lo pusimos en las bebidas de los profesores y en el desayuno.

James y Sirius se carcajearon.

—¡Excelente, Harry!— James lo palmeó en la espalda —¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¿Y tú también estabas en esto, Tom? Ya sabes, Harry, estoy comenzando a considerar a tu amigo.

Los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron ahora —Por favor, ¡ _por favor_  dime lo que dijo Snivellus bajo el Veritaserum! ¡Por favor, Harry!

—Bueno…— Harry rió para sus adentros. —Me dijo que era un mocoso molesto…

—¿ _Qué_?— Lily pareció sorprendida, pero Sirius y James asintieron —¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!— murmuró James. —Está celoso de tus talentos y de tu gran apariencia, lo más probable.

—… pero también dijo que moriría por mí, si fuera necesario, por el amor de mi madre.— Terminó Harry en voz baja.

—¿Él dijo  _eso_?— la voz de Lily era un susurro.

— _Todavía_  está obsesionado con Lily, ¿eh?— James murmuró —¿Después de todos estos años? No es natural, te lo digo…

Lily sonrió —Creo,— dijo en voz baja —que todos tenemos que hacer una visita a Hogwarts, James. Oh, ¡Albus Dumbledore estará  _encantado_  de vernos!


	11. Conexiones

Las mañanas de Petunia Dursley siempre eran perfectas.

Se levantaba a las seis y media cuando su despertador comenzaba a tocar música clásica suave e indescifrable, imposible de encontrar a algún compositor en particular. Luego tomaría una ducha rápida en el reluciente cuarto de baño recién remodelado. Estaba muy contenta por cómo resultaron las nuevas baldosas toscanas en la ducha, todo el que las había visto estaban de acuerdo en que eran impresionantes. Entonces Petunia iría a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, aplicando un maquillaje discreto antes de dejar toallas suaves y frescas para la ducha de su marido. Las toallas gruesas en tonos perla y crema habían sido bastante costosas, pero coincidían con los colores de los azulejos tan perfectamente que aún hacen a Petunia feliz cada vez que los miraba. Entonces, mientras su marido entonaba antiguas melodías de espectáculos en la ducha, Petunia procedía a bajar a la planta baja, hacia la impecable cocina y preparaba un exquisito desayuno para él. La noche anterior, ella remarcaba las páginas en el libro de cocina y preparaba todo lo que había elegido previamente, como el  _brisée_   _pâte_  para un rústico desayuno de  _tartalettes_  con jamón y huevos que Vernon amaba tanto.

A menudo la gente se maravillaba con las descripciones de Vernon sobre los desayunos suntuosos que su esposa le servía en las mañanas, y se preguntaban cómo alguien podía encontrar el tiempo para preparar tales complicadas delicias en las mañanas de la semana de corrido. Pero Petunia sabía que el secreto de la perfección simplemente estaba en realizar las preparaciones con antelación.

Petunia siempre estaba preparada. Tenía los ingredientes a la mano para preparar delicados entremeses en cualquier momento, debido a que Vernon siempre invitaba a algunos desconocidos de negocios a su hogar por capricho, y ella siempre tenía unos bistecs marinados, pos si acaso. Cuando su querido Dudley regresara a casa del internado, ella tendría guisos y pasteles preparados para sus queridos amigos cuando ellos llegaran, y siempre sabía cómo alimentar a esos quisquillosos, como ese chico Polkiss. La señora Dursley, Piers Polkiss dijo una vez, es la única que sabía cómo hacer pastel de chocolate triple _perfectamente_. No es demasiado denso, no demasiado mullido –simplemente  _perfecto_. Y ella siempre tenía una rebanada lista exactamente cuando quería una.

Petunia había sonreído cuando el pequeño y dulce Piers había dicho eso, pero ella sabía que él tenía razón, realmente sabía cómo hacer las cosas perfectamente, porque siempre estaba  _preparada_.

Pero incluso Petunia Dursley no estaba preparada para la visión que la saludó cuando entró a su impecable cocina color salmón esa mañana en particular.

La cocina debía estar vacía a esa hora, pero no era así. Había cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, y  _tres de ellos estaban muertos_.

Petunia se quedó inmóvil en la puerta y los observó fijamente, con la boca abierta, como si formara un grito silencioso.

Su hermana muerte, Lily. El marido de Lily, igual muerto. Ese asesino convicto de cabello salvaje de la TV que había sido el padrino de Harry, quien había fallecido el año pasado. Y Harry mismo, su cabello sobresalía como siempre, sentado en la silla de Vernon y comía el panqué que cuidadosamente había preparado la noche anterior. Un desconocido chico de rizos negros estaba hurgando en la nevera, sacando los restos del pastel de chocolate.

—Hola, Petunia.— La hermana muerta de la señora Dursley se puso de pie, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos esmeralda. —¿Por qué estás pálida? No esperabas verme, ¿verdad? Harry nos mostró el pequeño armario donde lo mantuvieron encerrado durante años como un… ¡como un condenado prisionero!— la voz de Lily tembló —¡Eres una  _perra_  cruel y sin corazón!— susurró —¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a un  _niño_ , Petunia? Siempre supe que estabas desesperadamente celosa de mi, pero nunca imaginé que serías tan  _malvada_ … te juro que te haré pagar por esto, así sea lo último que haga.— Dio un paso más cerca hacia su hermana, sus verdes ojos centelleando.

Petunia Dursley gritó y cayó al suelo desmayada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?— un hombre enorme con bigote, vestido con una bata de baño, llegó jadeando a la cocina —¿Petunia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay ladrones? Creó que había dejado la alarma encendida-— se detuvo en seco cuando vio la pequeña multitud reunida en la cocina.

—Pero eso… eso es…— parpadeó lentamente hacia Lily y James Potter. —Pero los  _reconozco_ … tú eres…— cayó de rodilla junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa. —Pero están  _muertos_ … esto no es… no es normal…— su voz se apagó y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, su rostro más blanco que la nieve.

—¿Muerto? Por qué, ¡así estarás  _tú_  en un momento!— James Potter se puso de pie y tomó la varita que tenía ante sí sobre la mesa. Su rostro normalmente agradable se puso rojo de ira. —¡Pero voy a verte sufrir primero! ¿Has estado  _golpeando_  a mi hijo? ¿A mi pequeño Harry? ¿Y matándolo de hambre y dejándolo de lado?— la varita temblaba en su mano —Cru- ¡ _Crucio_!

Vernon Dursley cerró los ojos y gimió de miedo. La gente alrededor de la mesa parecía estar conteniendo el aliento, esperando por los gritos de dolor insoportable, pero no pasó nada. James Potter parpadeó hacia la varita en su mano —Oh, esta varita no tiene esperanza. Gracias por prestármela, Tom, pero parece que no funciona conmigo. Me pregunto qué le pasó a la mía después de mi muerte.

—Después de tu… muerte.— Repitió con voz apagada Vernon, mirando a James con horror.

—¡Me toca a mí!— dijo Sirius rápidamente, pero Lily fue más rápido.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! Hazte a un lado, James.— Lily Potter agarró la varita de la mano de James. Observó al hombre en el suelo —¿Cómo te  _atreviste_  a maltratar a mi pequeño e inocente niño, Vernon? ¡ _Crucio_!

Vernon Dursley la miró con expresión de terror en el rostro, pero no gritó de dolor, sino que simplemente gimió en voz alta, como si sufriera de un dolor de estómago leve. Petunia comenzó a agitarse a su lado ahora. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos, la mirada de terror en el rostro de su marido se reflejó en la suya mientras miraba a su furiosa hermana.

Lily bajó la mirada hacia la varita en su mano, con el ceño fruncido. —Oh, por el amor de Merlín – ¿qué hay de malo con esta varita? No parece estar funcionando correctamente.

El chico de rizos oscuros puso el pastel de chocolate en la mesa de la cocina y la miró pensativamente. —No creo que sea la varita, señora Potter. Con el debido respeto, creo que es usted. Permítame que le muestre.— Tomó la varita de la mano de Lily Potter y apuntó con calma hacia Vernon Dursley. —Es muy sencillo, de verdad. Mire esto. ¡ _Crucio_!

Al instante siguiente, el aire fue rasgado por horribles gritos, y Vernon se retorcía en el suelo con dolor.

—Ahora usted, señora Dursley.— Tom apunto con la varita hacia la tía Petunia y repitió el hechizo. Más gritos de agonía llenaron la pequeña cocina.

Lily se puso pálida —¿Tunny? Oh, ¡Dios! Oh, no. Ella ha sido horrible con Harry, pero aún así…

Harry alejó mano con la varita de Tom. —¡ _No_! Oh, por favor ¡basta, Tom!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Tom lo miró desconcertado. —Nunca he conocido a nadie que se lo mereciera más. Oh, está  _bien_ , si tú insistes, amor.— Suspiró profundamente, besando a Harry en la frente y murmuró algo que sonó a — _Gryffindor_ …— Vernon y Petunia Dursley, finalmente se callaron, arrastrándose y temblando contra la pared y se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos a Tom.

—Eso,— murmuró James Potter —fue bastante impresionante. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, Tom?

—¡Eso fue genial!— los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron —Muy pocos magos de nuestro lado pueden lanzar una maldición de esa manera, y mucho menos un  _niño._  ¿Alguna vez fuiste un Mortífago o algo así, Tom?

Tom se sonrojó un poco y puso la varita en la mesa —¿Un Mortífago? Er… no. No del todo.— extendió el brazo —Miren, ¡no hay Marca Tenebrosa!

Sirius le sonrió —Relájate, Tom. Sólo te estaba haciendo una broma. Por supuesto que no sospechamos que seas un mago oscuro sólo por tu  _muy_  sorprendente uso de las Maldiciones Imperdonables; puedes caminar a través de las barreras que rodean esta casa con nosotros, ¿no?

—¿Barreras?— Lily lo miró confundido —¿Qué barreras?

—Oh, sí, las barreras.— Harry miró alrededor de la cocina. —Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con ellas. Dumbledore me lo explicó todo hace un tiempo. Porque la tía Petunia está relacionada contigo por sangre, mamá, y porque diste su vida para protegerme, hay una especie de magia que me protege de… er… Voldemort… mientras yo me quedara en casa de tía Petunia. Me había olvidado de eso.

Miró a Tom confundido.

—Tal vez,— sugirió Tom suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Harry —¿las barreras dejaron de ser eficaces en el momento en que tu madre ya no estaba muerta, amor?

—Tal vez.— Susurró Harry.

— _En_   _fin_ …— Lily miró a Sirius. —Estoy segura de que nadie pretende acusar a Tom de ser un Mortífago, Harry, es fácil ver que te ama y además, ¡es sólo un niño!

Sirius se encogió de hombros —Bueno, también lo era mi hermano, cuando fue marcado. Reggie tenía solo… ¿qué, diecisiete años?

—Dieciséis.— dijo Tom en voz baja. Se sonrojó cuando Sirius lo miró fijamente. —O al menos eso me han dicho. Er, si usted extraña a su hermano, podría hacer los arreglos para traerlo de vuelta, señor Black.

Lily se sentó en la mesa de la cocina —Acerca de traernos de vuelta de la muerte, Tom… ¿realmente fuiste tú quien nos trajo a todos de vuelta?

—Mmm.— Tom asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. —Yo… quería hacer feliz a Harry, ya ven.— Pasó la mano rápidamente por el cabello rebelde de Harry.

El tío Vernon murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como 'malditos zombis' y Tom apuntó hacia él con su varita. —¡Silencio, muggle! La maldición Cruciatus no es la única maldición Imperdonable que domino a la perfección. ¿Te gustaría conocer las demás?

Los ojos del tío Vernon se abrieron, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente —No, señor.— Su voz era un susurro ronco.

Sirius miró con curiosidad a Tom. —Sabes más Maldiciones Imperdonables, ¿verdad? Eres asombrosamente bueno en magia para ser un niño. Para cualquier persona, realmente. ¿Quién demonios eres  _tú_ , Tom? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia.— Dijo Tom calmadamente y tomó un bocado de pastel de chocolate. Sus ojos se abrieron. —Merlín, tu tía realmente es una buena cocinera, Harry. Si decidimos no matar a tu tía y tío el día de hoy, podríamos considerar mantenerlos como sirvientes.

Lily soltó una risita, y murmuró —Oh, sólo puedo ver a Petunia y a Vernon trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts, como elfos domésticos.  _Eso_  les serviría bien.

—¿Cómo elfos domésticos?— Tom sonrió ampliamente —Vaya, ¡qué brillante idea, señora Potter!— agitó su varita y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma extraño. Un instante después, dos pequeños elfos domésticos estaban de pie en la cocina de los Dursley, temblando de miedo. Ambos estaban vestidos con trozos irregulares de papel de cocina. Ambos elfos se miraron con horror en silencio por un momento, y luego ambos gritaron.

—Oh, cállense.— Tom apuntó su varita hacia ellos otra vez, y ambos elfos domésticos se quedaron en silencio. El más pequeño estaba examinando el sucio papel de cocina en el que estaba envuelto con una expresión de profundo disgusto en su pequeño y arrugado rostro, y sus enormes ojos grosella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los ojos plata de Tom brillaron. —Todo el mundo, ¡conozcan a los nuevos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts! Se quedarán en esa forma hasta que… veamos… sí, van a permanecer en esta forma hasta que  _el señor y la señora Potter_  decidan que ya es hora de que cambien de nuevo. El hijo del señor y señora Dursley no sabrá de la transformación de sus padres, desafortunadamente; él, aparentemente, está lejos en la escuela. ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlos? ¿Alguien tiene alguna buena idea para nombrar a estos elfos domésticos?

—Veamos…— Lily miró pensativamente a su hermana y cuñado —Oh vaya, en realidad son bastante adorables en esa forma. Creo que es una gran mejora. ¡Mira las grandes y suaves orejas de Vernon! Qué opinan de Tunny y… ¿Verny? ¿Nonny?

James Potter asintió con la cabeza. —Nonny es bueno, Lily. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Vernon siempre rebuscaba en la cocina, pero supongo que podrían dejarlo a cargo de pelar patatas en Hogwarts o algo así. O supongo que podría trabajar para el señor Filch, si ese viejo bastardo aún sigue en Hogwarts. Seguramente, debe haber algo de vómito de dragón para limpiar en algún lugar de la escuela. Tal vez incluso habrá un  _armario_  en algún lugar agradable para que ellos duerman dentro.

—Esperen…— una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro angelical de Tom. —Tengo una mejor idea. No creo que estos dos elfos domésticos obtengan una experiencia  _auténtica_  en Hogwarts; hasta donde entiendo, los elfos domésticos son tratados muy gentilmente ahí en estos días. Pero conozco a un viejo mago de una familia tradicional que perdió a sus elfos domésticos hace unos años, y estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de aceptar dos nuevos.  _Ellos_  nunca serían demasiado blandos con sus elfos domésticos, les puedo asegurarles eso.

—¿Qué?— los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron —No. No quieres decir… No, Tom. ¡Nunca harías eso!

—Oh, pero lo haría.— Tom sonrió serenamente. —¡Vamos a enviarlos a los Malfoy, Harry! Estoy seguro de que Malfoy los tratará exactamente como se merecen ser tratados, y serán precisamente la clase de siervos que los Malfoy se merecen. No he olvidado que le debo a Malfoy un pequeño  _favor_. Esto será,— sonrió angelicalmente a la tía Petunia —… simplemente ¡ _perfecto_!

Chasqueó los dedos y murmuró unas palabras, y la pequeña elfa doméstica que Harry había visto en la casa Riddle, de repente apareció delante de ellos.

—¿Sí, amo?— el elfo se inclinó profundamente delante de Tom.

Tom señaló a los dos agazapados elfos domésticos que eran Petunia y Vernon. —Winzy, quiero que lleves estos dos elfos domésticos a la Mansión Malfoy, y dile a Lucius que son de mi parte. Dile que confío en que se encargará de que estén debidamente capacitados y debidamente castigados por cualquier pereza.

—¡Sí, señor!— Winzy se inclinó de nuevo y los tres elfos domésticos desaparecieron en un destello verde.

James Potter se echó a reír. —¿Los enviaste como elfos domésticos a  _Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy_? ¡Pero qué brillante, Tom! Tú sabes, Harry, tu amigo está realmente comenzando a agradarme. ¿Pero para los Malfoy no les será un poco sospechoso que dos elfos domésticos se muestren de la nada?

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Tengo… conexiones.

—¿En serio?— los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Tom. —¿Qué tipo de conexiones tienes, exactamente?

Lily se giró hacia Tom. —Tal vez puedas contarnos un poco más acerca de tu familia, querido. ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlos?

—¿Mi familia?— los ojos grises de Tom se abrieron. —Er… estoy agradecido de que pregunte, señora Potter, pero soy huérfano. No tengo familia.

—¿No tienes familia?— los ojos esmeralda de Lily se suavizaron mientras lo miraba —Eso es terrible, Tom. Pero si sabes lo suficiente de magia para poder traer gente de regreso de entre los  _muertos_ , querido, ¿seguro que los  _traerás_  de vuelta también, verdad?

Tom negó con la cabeza firmemente —No. Por supuesto que no. Es una larga historia, señora Potter.

—¿ _Nos_  trajiste de vuelta, pero no a tus propios padres?— James Potter lo miró fijamente —Pero eso es… es muy extraño, Tom.

—Oh, yo sé acerca de eso.— dijo Sirius y se sirvió cuidadosamente un trozo de pastel —¡No volvería a traer a  _mi_  madre de vuelta por nada del mundo! Espera ¿eres de una de las antiguas familias sangre pura también, Tom? ¡Eso explicaría mucho! ¿Tienes muchos Mortífagos en la familia? ¿Es ahí de donde aprendiste sobre esta impresionante magia oscura?

—Er…— Tom se sonrojó ahora —No exactamente…

Lily lo observó pensativamente —Sabes, Tom, hay algo casi familiar acerca de ti. No puedo poner mi dedo bastante en eso, pero me recuerdas a alguien.

—¿En serio?— Tom tomó un pedazo de pastel, evitando la mirada de Lily.

Un instante después, se escucharon fuertes cracs afuera, y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par. Dos figuras con capas aparecieron en el umbral. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces uno de ellos, un hombre, susurró —¡Oh, Merlín! Realmente  _es_  verdad. ¡ _Era_  tu patronus que enviaste para nosotros después de todo, Sirius! No me atrevía a creer-

Remus Lupin cruzó la habitación con unos pocos pasos rápidos y se lanzó a abrazar a Sirius. —¡Realmente eres  _tú_! Eres real, estás de vuelta… y James, también, ¡y Lily! Oh, dulce Merlín, ¿qué milagro es este-?— las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, y Sirius las retiró suavemente con una mano temblorosa.

—Calla, Remus. Todo está bien, está bien…

Pero la otra persona que había llegado, estaba de pie en el umbral, inmóvil, como si estuviera esculpido en hielo. Por un largo momento, ella simplemente se quedó allí, mirando a la gente reunida en la pequeña cocina. Entonces, Minerva McGonagall alzó la varita y apunto hacia el muchacho de cabello rizado que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, de la mano de Harry, y susurró. —¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, por fin,  _Lord Voldemort_!


	12. Juramento inquebrantable

—¡No!— Harry se lanzó delante de Tom, protegiéndolo de McGonagall.

—Hazte a un lado, Harry.— Susurró McGonagall. La varita temblaba en su mano. —Por amor de Dios, ¡aléjate de él! Harry, él es Ya-Sabes-Quién… quiero decir, ¡él es  _Voldemort_! Puede no lucir como él en este momento, pero sé quién es. ¡ _Aléjate de él, Harry_!

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus se miraron confundidos.

—Qué… ¿de qué estás hablando, Minerva?— la voz de Lily era temblorosa —Ese no es  _Voldemort_ , querida. Es el novio de Harry, Tom. ¿Por qué dices que es Voldemort? ¿Tal vez la impresión de vernos a todos de vuelta ha sido demasiado para ti, Minerva? Sé que el ver a los muertos volver a la vida puede dar un poco de estrés mental, y a tu edad…

—¿A mi edad?— McGonagall explotó —¿A mi  _edad_? Estoy tan en forma como un violín, muchas gracias, Lily. Espera… ¿Tom es el  _qué_  de Harry?— McGonagall parpadeó lentamente —Pero eso es… ¡es absurdo! ¿Has mandado de vacaciones tus sentidos, Lily? No me importa con qué este monstruo te ha alimentado – ¡es el mismísimo Voldemort!— Pero sí, su nombre en realidad es Tom, es correcto eso – ¡reconocería al joven  _Tom_   _Riddle_  en cualquier lugar! Fuimos juntos a la escuela, hace años. No ha cambiado nada desde que tenía diecisiete años. A un lado, Harry, así puedo conseguir un tiro certero.

—¡No!— Harry miró a McGonagall directamente a los ojos. —Amo a Tom y él me ama. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

McGonagall lo miró fijamente, horrorizada. —Tú… ¿lo  _amas_? Oh, ¡pobre e iluso niño! ¿No entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Es  _Voldemort_ , ¡no importa cómo luce actualmente!

—Lo sé.— Susurró Harry —Sé que es Voldemort. Pero aún así lo amo.

Tom suspiró y le dio un beso en la parte posterior del cuello a Harry. —Yo también lo amo.—Susurró.

—¿Harry?— la cara de Lily era más blanca que la nieve —¿Qué está pasando, amor? Tom es… no, no puede ser. ¿Puede?

McGonagall se frotó la frente y suspiró profundamente —Harry, querido.— Su voz era amable, a pesar de que estaba al borde de estar ligeramente histérica. —Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas en tu joven vida y… y es natural que todo lo que te ha pasado te ha dejado psicológicamente marcado, pero  _esto_ … ¿Harry Potter enamorado de  _Voldemort_? Oh, ¡por las barbas de Godric! Esto debe ser a lo que los Muggles llaman 'Síndrome de Estocolmo'. Ven conmigo, Harry querido, vamos a encontrar a alguien en San Mungo que te hará sentir mucho mejor.

—Espera…— James Potter parpadeó hacia McGonagall confundido —Primero dices que Tom es Voldemort, ¿y ahora dices que es  _sueco_?— acarició suavemente el brazo de McGonagall —Por qué no te sientas y descansas un rato, Minerva. Toma una taza de té, para despejarte la mente un poco.

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Merlín, James!— McGonagall le lanzó a James una mirada exasperada —Te estoy diciendo que el hombre del que tu hijo está enamorado es un asesino – _su_  asesino, de hecho– ¿y tu solución es ofrecerme  _una taza de té_? Estoy terriblemente contenta de verte de nuevo, por supuesto, pero volver de entre los muertos realmente no ha mejorado tu ingenio tampoco— Frunció el ceño hacia Harry —Espera, pensé que estabas saliendo con Draco Malfoy, ¿Harry? Ese es el rumor que ha rondado por la escuela la semana pasada… pensé que  _eso_  era bastante malo. Pero, ¿ahora estás saliendo con Lord Voldemort? Dulce Merlín, ¡esto se está poniendo de mal en peor, pobre niño!

—¿Draco Malfoy? ¿No es el nombre del hijito de Lucius y Narcissa?— James Potter miró a McGonagall —¡Pero eso es absurdo! Harry, como tu padre, ¡te prohíbo totalmente eso! ¡Salir con un Malfoy!— soltó un bufido.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Todo está bien, papá. No estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

—¡Bien!— James se iluminó —Son rumores tontos, ¿eh? Merlín, ¡las cosas que la gente hace a veces!

—En realidad, ese era Tom, papá. La idea de que todos pensaran que era Draco. Ya ves, cuando Tom se enamoró de mi, decidió venir a la escuela conmigo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, por lo que asistió a Hogwarts como Draco.

—¿ _Qué_?— McGonagall casi dejó caer su varita —¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Draco Malfoy es… ¿el mismísimo Lord Voldemort? Bueno, ¡eso explica  _muchas_  cosas sobre ese niño! Nunca confié en ese muchacho, en primer lugar, pero nunca imaginé… Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Espera…— James lucía completamente confundido ahora —¿Así que Voldemort es el  _hijo_   _de_   _Lucius_   _Malfoy_? ¡Eso no está bien, Harry! He escuchado algunas teorías de conspiraciones en mi tiempo, pero esto es descabellado. Incluso Xeno Lovegood no podría haber llegado a algo  _tan_  loco. Porque, Lucius tiene  _mi_  edad – ¿cómo diablos pudo haber engendrado a Voldemort? ¿Usó un giratiempo o algo así?

Lily hundió la cara entre sus manos y gimió —Oh, ¡por el amor de Merlín, James!

—Tengo una sugerencia.— Dijo Remus Lupin suavemente —¿Por qué no nos sentamos y escuchamos lo que Harry tenga que decir.

—¡Maravillosa idea, amor!— Sirius le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, pero McGonagall suspiró profundamente.

—¿Sentarse y escuchar? Todo eso está muy bien, Remus – ¡pero este chico es  _Voldemort_ , por Merlín! Va a matar a Harry y al resto de nosotros también, si tiene la oportunidad. Tiene que ser desarmado.

—Está bien.— Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de Tom y sacó su varita. Puso la varita en el centro de la mesa de la cocina. —Ya está. Desarmé al Lord Oscuro.— Besó a Tom suavemente en los labios. —Fue un duelo espectacular, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

McGonagall miró a Tom con recelo. —A lo mejor tiene otras varitas escondidas en algún otro lugar. Mejor compruébalo, Harry.

—Encantado…— Harry rozó sus manos hacia Tom, y Sirius murmuró. —¡Oh, consigan una habitación, chicos!

—No creo que vaya a tratar de matar a alguien, Minerva.— Dijo Lily suavemente. Ella había estado estudiando la cara de Tom con atención —Él fue quien nos trajo de vuelta a James, Sirius y a mí de entre los muertos en primer lugar, ya ves. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, sólo para atacarnos después?— tomó la varita de la mesa de la cocina y abrió los ojos verdes. —Esta es realmente la varita de Voldemort, ¿verdad? No lo recuerdo bien, fue una de las últimas cosas en las que me fije antes…— la voz decayó y se fijó en Tom con sus ojos esmeralda. —¿Realmente  _eres_  Voldemort, entonces, Tom? ¿El Lord Oscuro?

Tom se sonrojó —Yo… solía serlo, señora Potter. Sé que esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero yo… lo siento…— se retorció incómodo bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Lily.

—¿Disculpa?— Minerva lo miró fijamente —Tom Riddle se  _disculpa_. Eso es difícil de creer, Tom. Un repentino cambio de corazón, ¿eh?

—Bueno, trajo de nuevo a mis padres.— Harry tomó la mano de Tom —Y a Cedric Diggory.

—¿Diggory?— los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron detrás de las gafas. —¿El pobre chico que murió? ¿Cedric Diggory está vivo también?

Tom asintió con la cabeza. —Está con sus padres, sí. Harry y yo decidimos que lo enviaríamos a Hogwarts de nuevo, ya que no estábamos muy seguros de cómo Dumbledore se sentiría acerca de traer de vuelta a los muertos. Es terriblemente exigente con estas cosas, Dumbledore.

Un resoplido leve, como de risa ahogada, escapó de Minerva McGonagall. Su boca tembló sospechosamente en las esquinas. —Supongo que lo es, ahora que lo dices.

—¿Tom?— preguntó Lily suavemente —¿De verdad amas a Harry?

—Con toda mi alma y corazón.— Susurró Tom y tomó la mano de Harry.

—Cooorrecto.— McGonagall volvió a resoplar, pero a Harry le parecía que la mirada que le enviaba a Tom carecía un poco de convicción. ¿Estaba suavizándose un poco?

—¡Pruébalo entonces!— Lily se acercó a Harry y a Tom. —¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, Tom?

—¿Qué clase de juramento?— susurró Harry, pero Tom asintió rápidamente —Lo que quiera, señora Potter. Bueno,  _casi_  todo.  _No_  voy a renunciar a Harry, no importa qué. Pero prometo amarlo y cuidarlo y protegerlo por toda la eternidad. Cabe mencionar, que lo iba a hacer de todos modos.

—¡Bueno, entonces!— los ojos de Lily brillaban —Minerva, ¿serías nuestra enlazadora?

McGonagall observó el rostro de Tom por un largo rato, con los labios fruncidos. Luego suspiró. —Supongo que lo haré, Lily. Pero sólo si hacer jurar a Tom que no matará o torturará a alguien en el futuro. O pedirle a nadie que mate o torture a su favor. O incluso  _sugerir_ , de forma oral, por escrito, en código, a través de telepatía o por cualquier otro medio, a cualquier otra persona que mate o torture…

—No es muy confiada, ¿verdad?— Tom murmuró al oído de Harry. —Te lo digo, ¡ella habría sido una espléndida Mortífago, Minerva, de haber elegido el otro lado! ¡Mucho más inteligente que Colagusano!

McGonagall lo miró —¡Te escuché, Tom! Ahora, une tus manos con las de Lily, ¿quieres?

Tom echó una rápida mirada a Lily y le tomó la mano.

—Ahora, Tom, ¿prometes a Lily amar y cuidar y proteger a su hijo Harry?— dijo McGonagall en voz baja.

Tom se encontró con la mirada de Lily. —Lo hago. Para siempre. Nunca permitiré que algún mal lo toque, y le daré lo que quiera. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz.

—¿Y te comprometer a no cometer ningún asesinato, tortura o cualquier otro acto de maldad en el futuro?— McGonagall miró severamente a Tom.

—Bueno…— Tom vaciló por un momento. —No, a menos que alguien  _realmente_  lo merezca…

—¡Tom!— Lily lo miró.

Tom suspiró. —Oh, está bien. Pero ¿qué pasa con Dumbledore? ¿No podemos trabajar en una pequeña excepción en esa lista? Él quería que Harry y yo nos matásemos el uno al otro, ya saben.

—El muchacho tiene razón, Lily…— comenzó McGonagall, pero Lily negó con la cabeza firmemente. —Ni siquiera Dumbledore, Tom. Vamos a encontrar otra manera de tratar con él. Puedes dejarme eso a mí.

—De acuerdo…— Tom sonaba un poco a regañadientes. —Si usted insiste. Pero  _soy_  mucho más talentoso con la maldición Cruciatus de lo que usted es, con su perdón, señora Potter.

—Insisto.— Dijo Lily secamente. —¿Algo más?— miró a James, Remus y Sirius. Ellos negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

—¡Bueno entonces!— McGonagall alzó su varita y murmuró un encantamiento. Llamas de oro aparecieron alrededor de las manos de Tom y Lily, las llamas se retorcieron entre las manos como una cuerda en llamas. Harry contuvo la respiración mientras las llamas incandescentes de magia los quemaban, imposiblemente brillantes, en la impecable cocina de tía Petunia.

.

—¿ _Debes_  lucir como el chico Malfoy?— James lanzó una mirada de reojo a Tom mientras estaban fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts en la oscuridad. —Es bastante inquietante, viéndote tomar la mano de Harry cuando te ves como la viva imagen de Lucius a los dieciséis años.

—Permanecer encubierto podría ser prudente, señor Potter. A juzgar por la reacción de Minerva, la gente aún recuerda la cara de Tom Riddle vívidamente por aquí. ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con Horace Slughorn o el profesor Binns?

—¿Binns?— ¡Como si se diera cuenta!— murmuró James. —Oye, Harry, ¿alguna vez te cruzaste con un interesante mapa que Sirius, Remus y yo solíamos tener? Tenía los nombres de todos en él. Tengo bastante curiosidad por ver si el mapa todavía sabe quiénes somos. Con Vernon refiriéndose a nosotros como 'malditos zombis' me hizo sentir algo nervioso.

—¿El mapa de los Merodeadores?— Harry sonrió a su padre —Sí, lo tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo. Ha sido muy práctico estos años… oh, mira – ¡el mapa aún los reconoce a todos!— señaló un pequeño grupo de puntos en el pergamino —¡Aquí estamos! James Potter, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily… ¿Evans?

—Merlín, ese mapa es rápido en aclarar las cosas.— Murmuró James —Lily y yo acordamos que este matrimonio no estaba funcionando, pero el mapa ya está al tanto… Me pregunto, ¿cómo llama a Tom? ¿Cómo llama a un Lord Oscuro con la apariencia de un Malfoy? ¿ _Apuesto-A-Que-No-Sabes-Quién_?— James se inclinó sobre el mapa —Oh. Sólo 'Tom Riddle', al parecer.

—¿Tom Riddle?— Harry miró ansiosamente hacia el mapa —Sí, tienes razón.  _Tom Riddle_. No Voldemort… me preguntó cuándo cambió el nombre en el mapa.

—¿Ya no soy Voldemort?— Tom tomó el mapa. Sus ojos grises se abrieron —Tienes razón… solo 'Tom Riddle'. Esto es, probablemente, por todo lo que  _haces_ , amor. La forma en la que dices mi nombre 'Tom' es magia pura. ¿Cómo no iba a volver a ser Tom de nuevo cuando susurras mi nombre de esa manera enloquecedora?— besó a Harry ligeramente en la cabeza.

Minerva McGonagall sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Ahem. Así que  _Tom_  está listo para entrar a la escuela, luciendo como un estudiante de Hogwarts, pero, ¿y el resto de ustedes? ¿Tienen previsto pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts, dándoles a los viejos profesores un ataque al corazón?

James y Sirius se miraron encantados, pero Lily negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no, Minerva. Mientras estábamos en Londres conseguimos nuevas varitas de Ollivander, me tomé la libertad de conseguir algunos cabellos para pasar por adolescentes.— Le tendió un mechón de cabello —Tom nos llevó algo de poción multijugos y algunas túnicas. Vamos a encajar bien.— Lució un poco preocupada por un instante —Espero que el señor Ollivander vaya a estar bien, sin embargo. El hombre lucía un poco sacudido incluso después de que Tom borrara su memoria. Pobre hombre…

Tom metió la mano en su túnica y sacó unos frascos llenos de líquido brillante. Lily añadió un mechón de cabello a cada vial y Sirius, Remus y James tomaron uno. Bebieron el contenido de sus frascos rápidamente, haciendo muecas mientras lo hacían. Lily tragó el suyo también.

Un momento después, cuatro adolescentes desconocidos estaban delante de las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió mientras los observaba. Lily había elegido bien, James aún era un niño con el cabello oscuro ingobernable, pero su rostro era un poco diferente. Sirius aún tenía el cabello negro, pero era más corto y picudo. Remus tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules, mientras que Lily tenía rizos rojos hasta los hombros.

—Tomé el cabello de gente que se veía un poco como nosotros. Aún nos vemos un poco como nosotros mismos— explicó Lily —pero sólo lo suficiente para que podamos recordar quién es quién. Nadie será capaz de reconocernos.

Se pusieron sus ropas a toda prisa –todos Gryffindor– y Minerva McGonagall agitó su varita hacia las altas puertas de hierro. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos.

McGonagall consideró a los cuatro nuevos Gryffindor con una sonrisa —Sé que tienen un par de cosas que ajustar aquí en Hogwarts, pero tal vez puedan considerar quedarse un momento. Ya que soy la guardiana de los registros mágicos de la escuela, puedo añadir los nombres de cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Tendrán que ser re-seleccionados, por supuesto, pero creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador se dará cuenta de algo divertido. Y tengo dos favores personales que hacerles. Primero, por favor, no duden en darle al director la conmoción de su vida. Se lo tiene merecido. Y segundo… bueno, el primer partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin es mañana. Harry es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y me doy cuenta de que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente como para armar un equipo adecuado. Pero me parece recordar que el señor Black, el señor Lupin y el señor Potter, a pesar de sus otros defectos, eran unos jugadores bastante decentes en sus días, por no decir los mejores, de hecho, cualquiera de los lamentables Gryffindor actualmente practican el noble deporte mágico. Realmente sería una lástima desperdiciar esta oportunidad, Harry. Si el Sombrero Seleccionador los vuelve a mandar a Gryffindor, no hay ninguna regla de la escuela que les impida jugar…

Los rostros de Sirius y James se partieron en sonrisas anchas, y una sonrisa melancólica cruzó el rostro de Remus también.

—Un partido de Quidditch, ¿dices?— murmuró James.

—¿Contra Slytherin?— susurró Sirius —Oh, ¡esto va a ser bueno!

Harry miró con curiosidad a McGonagall. Ella estaba… ¿ _sonriendo_?

Minerva McGonagall agitó su varita en el aire y cuatro piezas de pergamino flotaron hacia ellos a través del aire de la oscura noche. —Sus horarios, todos.

Lily se acercó a su pedazo de pergamino y escaneó con rapidez. —Oh, ¡miren!— inhaló —La primera clase de mañana es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con  _Severus_.

—¡Mi clase favorita!— dijo Tom suavemente, y Sirius sonrió.

Había un brillo malvado en los ojos de James —¿Sabes qué, Tom? Estoy bastante seguro que será  _mi_  clase favorita también…


	13. La cierva plateada

Esa no era la primera vez que James y Lily pasaban la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor con Harry, habían estado ahí con él muchas veces a través de los años. Pero esta era la primera vez que eran reales.

Hogwarts siempre había sido un reino encantado en la mente de Harry, no sólo por sus escaleras móviles y los retratos que hablaban, sino porque los padres que nunca conoció habían hecho su vida allí. James había tropezado, riendo, sobre la trampa del peldaño en la escalera mientras estaba corriendo, y la severa mirada de la Dama Gorda se había suavizado una vez que observó la cara amable de Lily.

Harry había imaginado muchas veces a sus padres ahí, los había visto a ambos tan vívidamente en ese caleidoscopio cambiante en sus sueños y anhelos y dolor siempre girando en su corazón. Había imaginado que su padre se acurrucaba en el suelo de la sala común frente a la chimenea, susurrándole algo a Sirius sobre un maravilloso mapa que planeaba hacer, sus ojos brillando con picardía. Harry había imaginado a James y a Sirius arrojándose en los desgastados sillones, sin aliento y triunfantes, después de algún partido de Quidditch particularmente brillante. Y había visto, en su imaginación, a Lily sentada en el sillón orejero con los tapices de unicornio descoloridos, con la luz de las velas encendidas arrojando un cálido resplandor sobre su cara. Le gustaba pensar en ella hablando amablemente con algún estudiante vago sin nombre a su lado, consolando a alguien con palabras suaves.

Harry siempre había amado la sala común de Gryffindor, con sus sillones anchos de color carmesí, las ventanas antiguas en forma de arco y a la altura del techo, que algún arquitecto Gótico debía haber imaginado como las bóvedas del cielo. Esta habitación era, en la mente de Harry, el mismo centro de Hogwarts, su cálido y ancestral corazón latiendo. Siempre le había parecido a Harry que las persistentes sombras de sus padres eran más reales ahí, entre los tapices descoloridos color escarlata de la sala común de Gryffindor que en cualquier otro lugar. Sus padres siempre le habían extrañamente presentes a Harry en esa sala, sin que su presencia estuviera claramente definida. Las fantasías de sus padres habían creado una curiosa suspensión en el tiempo y el espacio en su mente, y había sido tan fácil imaginar que estaban allí con él, sus compañeros invisibles, simultáneamente de dieciséis años como él y mucho más grandes y sabios. Harry, hacía tiempo que los sentía ahí, entre el rojo y el dorado de la sala común de Gryffindor, no como fantasmas o espectros, sino más bien como un extraño temblor en su corazón, algo más que un sueño y poco menos que un recuerdo. También habían pasado sus noches ahí con sus amigos, y le parecía a Harry que sus risas aún persistían a veces.

A Harry le gustaba admirar el fuego de la sala común e imaginar que las llamas vacilantes eran un faro, llamando a las almas de sus padres y a todos los Gryffindors que recordaba desde hace mucho:  _Vuelve y siéntate conmigo otro rato. Hay lugar para ti aquí junto al fuego. Seguramente, puedes sentir el calor que irradia el fuego ahora, desde el corazón mismo de esta habitación. Tu habitación y la mía. Nuestra habitación…_  cuando Harry cerraba los ojos en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi podía imaginar que escuchaba las voces de sus padres y las risas flotando hacia él desde el pasado.

Pero esta noche ellos estaban  _allí_ , ya no eran fantasías, eran reales. La mirada de Harry se detuvo, hambrienta, en sus rostros. No, no eran absolutamente  _sus_  rostros, gracias a la poción multijugos, pero de alguna manera eran sus rostros, sin embargo. Estaban  _allí_. Sus padres estaban allí. Tal vez Voldemort era realmente el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, porque el Lord Oscuro había efectuado una transfiguración milagrosa; haciendo que los sueños de Harry se hicieran realidad. Sus padres habían salido de la irrealidad sombría que los había reclamado todos esos años atrás, y ahora estaban  _ahí_ , vivos y respirando, al lado de Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras los presentaba a ellos y a Remus y Sirius a sus amigos.

Harry observó sin aliento mientras Ron y Hermione y Neville y todos los demás estrechaban las manos de Lily y Remus, dándoles la bienvenida a Gryffindor con tanta naturalidad como si se trataran sólo de algunos nuevos estudiantes agradables y no sus padres secretamente devueltos de entre los muertos.

Hubo un leve alboroto de confusión al principio, por supuesto –nadie había esperado que cuatro nuevos estudiantes de Gryffindor aparecieran a finales de septiembre– pero la breve introducción de McGonagall había sido brillante. Sin decir ninguna mentira, se las había arreglado, de alguna manera, para dar la impresión de que los cuatro recién llegados eran jóvenes magos que habían sido educados en su hogar hasta el enfrentamiento de sus familias contra el Lord Oscuro y habían comenzado a atraer demasiado la atención de los Mortífagos. La profesora McGonagall no lo dijo en tantas palabras, pero de alguna manera los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor se habían quedado con la impresión de que las familias de los cuatro jóvenes magos habían decidido enviar a sus preciosos hijos a Hogwarts para mantenerlos a salvo mientras los padres continuaban con su heroica resistencia contra las fuerzas Oscuras.

—El Lord Oscuro puede estar más cerca de lo que nadie piensa.— Terminó McGonagall bruscamente, sin ningún rastro perceptible de ironía en su voz. Harry sonrió un poco.

—¿Dónde está Tom, de todas maneras?— Lily respiró en el oído de Harry.

Harry susurró a su vez. —En la Sala Común de Slytherin, soñando diabólicos complots para atormentar a Dumbledore en los próximos días. Vendrá aquí más tarde, cuando los demás estén dormidos.

Lily observó alrededor de la habitación —Nunca pensé que iba a volver a la sala común de Gryffindor.— Dijo en voz baja, con la voz temblando ligeramente —Y estar aquí  _contigo_ …— las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos cuando miraron a Harry, y puso su mano suavemente en su brazo por un momento. Entonces, un súbito ceño fruncido se posó en su cara.

—Oh…— retiró la mano rápidamente —No creo que a esa chica le haya gustado cuando te toqué, Harry. ¿Has visto la expresión en su cara? Pobrecita, ella no está enamorada de ti, ¿o sí?

Harry siguió su mirada y vio a Ginny acurrucada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Ginny lo miró durante un largo momento, y la expresión en sus marrones ojos, le dieron un toque doloroso al corazón de Harry.

—Supongo que podría ser.— Susurró Harry.

—Pobre chica. ¿Ella sabe acerca de ti y Tom? Quiero decir… er… ¿Draco?

—No estoy seguro.— Harry pudo sentir que sus mejillas se iban calentando —Supongo que debí haberle dicho. Yo solo… no sabía cómo. Nunca me  _dijo_  nada de que yo le gustara, ya ves; sólo me sigue mirando. De  _esa_  manera.

—Tal vez debería hablar con ella.— Dijo Lily suavemente —Parece que necesita un amigo, pobrecita. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ginny Weasley— murmuró Harry —Es la hermana de mi amigo Ron. La rescaté de… bueno, de Tom… cuando estaba en segundo año, y parece que eso dejó una impresión en ella. Demasiado para una impresión, creo.

—¿Una Weasley?— Lily sonrió —Siempre me han gustado los Weasley. Molly y Arthur eran un poco mayores que nosotros, por supuesto, pero James y yo los conocimos en la Orden del Fénix, en la época en que éramos jóvenes y confiados y demasiado tontos para notar que Albus Dumbledore era un loco desquiciado. Siempre me he preguntado acerca de ese brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, incluso antes. Esta debe ser la hija de Molly y Arthur, ¿supongo?

Harry asintió en silencio, y Lily caminó discretamente hacia la dirección de Ginny. Harry no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas comenzaran a charlar como viejas amigas. De alguna manera, su repentina amistad hizo que Harry se sintiera más cómodo con Ginny de lo que había estado antes. ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo su madre? Oh, dulce Merlín, ¿Ginny estaba _llorando_? No, Lily logró que se detuviera.

Harry volvió su atención a su padre, que estaba hablando muy entusiasmado con Ron y Neville. Harry captó algunos fragmentos de su conversación, algo acerca de un partido de Quidditch que implicaba hipogrifos borrachos. Sirius le interrumpía de vez en cuando, y Ron se reía sin poder hacer nada por algo que habían dicho.

¿Y dónde estaba Remus? Por ahí, hablando con Hermione acerca de… ¿el plan de estudios de sexto año? Una leve sonrisa revoloteó sobre el rostro, por lo general serio, de Remus cuando Hermione le dijo, muy en serio —Desafortunadamente, no hemos tenido un  _buen_  profesor de DCAO desde nuestro tercer año.

—¿Es así?— dijo Remus en voz baja —Qué lástima.

James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta ante eso, y se pasearon casualmente por encima de Hermione y Remus, con las manos en sus bolsillos. —Así que, no se preocupan por el actual profesor de DCAO, ¿entonces?— preguntó Sirius a la ligera.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. —Oh, no era mi intención criticar al profesor Snape. Es un hombre brillante, por supuesto. Muy erudito. Es sólo que…

—Profesor Snape, ¿has dicho?— Lily y Ginny se unieron al grupo ahora —Creo que tenemos clase con él por la mañana. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo sobre él?— preguntó Lily en voz baja.

Hermione se retorció. —Él es… bueno, el profesor Snape es un profesor más bien severo. Nos mantiene en un nivel muy alto, y…

—… y su Boggart adopta la forma de un champú.— dijo Ginny alegremente. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, a pesar de que todavía había un ligero temblor en su voz. —Es una criatura de la oscuridad y la penumbra que se alimenta del miedo de los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Corre el rumor de que es el hijo profano de un Dementor y un Inferi.

Lily la miró sorprendida, pero James y Sirius se echaron a reír. Miraron fijamente a Ginny con absoluto deleite.

James se giró hacia Harry —¿Quién es esta encantadora criatura, Harry? Una amiga tuya, ¿asumo? ¿Por qué no me presentas?

—Ella es Ginny Weasley,— murmuró Harry —y este es… er… Jim Prongs.

James tomó la mano de Ginny con la suya —Encantado de conocerte, Ginny. ¿Weasley, dices? He oído de tu familia, por supuesto – _maravillosas_  personas. Digo, mi amigo… er… Cygnus,— Asintió brevemente a Sirius —y voy a salir y jugar un poco de Quidditch en la mañana. ¿Tal vez te gustaría vernos?

Ginny lo miró por un momento. Luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Está bien. Pero no voy a salir sólo para verlos. Voy a jugar Quidditch contigo. Y para que lo sepas, probablemente voy a noquearte.

—¿ _Juegas_  Quidditch?— James miró a Ginny, con una expresión de éxtasis en su rostro — _Y_  eres pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño —¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello con todo esto?

—Nada.— Dijo James rápidamente —Lo que pasa es que me gusta el cabello rojo. Mucho.

—Ginny es una jugadora de Quidditch excelente.— Dijo Harry rápidamente —Incluso aunque sólo esté en  _quinto_   _año_. Lo que la hace tener  _quince_  años… er… Jim.

—Bueno, tengo tiempo.— Dijo James con serenidad, su mirada persistente en el cabello llameante de Ginny. —Ahora, Ginny, qué decías sobre el profesor Snape…

.

—¿Cómo fue, pasar la noche con tus padres y tu padrino?— Tom besó a Harry suavemente —¿Era todo lo que querías que fuera, amor?

Harry suspiró con satisfacción y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tom —Fue perfecto. Me gustaría que pudieran quedarse en Hogwarts conmigo para siempre.

Tom enterró sus labios en el cabello de Harry —¿Para siempre? Creo que sería un poco difícil de manejar para Severus.

.

—¿Cuatro nuevos estudiantes? ¿Llegando después del comienzo del semestre? Qué… extraño.— La mirada negra de Snape se quedó con recelo en los cuatro estudiantes nuevos.

—¿No lo es?— Sirius sonrió hacia él, y James se rió a su lado. Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza un poco.

—Y ustedes cuatro calificaron inmediatamente en Gryffindor. Qué conveniente.— La voz de Snape era glacial. Consultó el pedazo de pergamino en su mano. —Vamos a ver. Jim Prongs. Cygnus Grey. Lionel Wolfe. Calla White.— Un ligero ceño fruncido pasó sobre su pálido rostro —Hay algo sobre estos nombres… algo casi familiar… No, no puedo poner mi dedo en ello. Pero pueden estar seguros de que voy a vigilarlos a ustedes cuatro muy de cerca.— Frunció el ceño —¿Qué son esas líneas adicionales que aparecen de repente en el pergamino? ¿Estaban aquí antes-? Parecen ser una especie de anuncio de… ¿ _champú_?

Rosas dispersas se escucharon alrededor de la clase, y James y Sirius rápidamente asumieron expresiones idénticas e inocentes. Snape los observó —La profesora McGonagall me informó que los cuatro fueron educados en el hogar antes de llegar a Hogwarts, así que supongo que es bastante inútil suponer que saben algo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Artes Oscuras?— James lo miró con una expresión de ligera sorpresa en su rostro. —¡Oh! ¡Y yo aquí, pensando que nos iba a enseñar  _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ , profesor! Culpa mía. No había visto su Marca Tenebrosa al principio.

Snape lo miró fríamente, ajustando su manga con rapidez, a pesar de que sus mangas cubrían más allá de sus muñecas. —¿Otro divertido Gryffindor entre nosotros? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, señor Prongs.  _Y_  detención esta noche.— Había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negros.

—Oh, no creo que haya sido la intención de mi amigo el ser insolente, profesor.— Dijo Sirius suavemente. Sus ojos grises brillaban —Probablemente sólo se equivocó al hablar. Tiene una tendencia  _a cambiar las cosas en su cabeza_ , ¿verdad Jim?

—Algunas cosas se ven más interesantes de esa manera.— Dijo James a la ligera, y Sirius ahogó una risita.

—¿De qué están hablando?— hubo una ligera nota de vacilación en la voz de Snape.

—Oh, nada.— Dijo James alegremente —¿De verdad va a reducir puntos a Gryffindor por un simple error, profesor? No quiero  _lloriquear_  al respecto, pero…

—Déjalo en  _paz_.— Siseó Lily. Tenía la cara roja de ira. —En serio, ¿no puedes  _simplemente_  dejarlo alguna vez en paz?

Snape se quedó helado. Se quedó completamente inmóvil por un largo rato, simplemente mirando a Lily, su rostro más pálido que la nieve.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?— preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Qué?— Snape se giró lentamente y la miró sin comprender.

—¿Se siente mal, profesor?— Hermione se puso de pie —¿Necesita que llame a la enfermera?

—No.— Snape sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No, estoy bien, sólo…— lucía extrañamente perdido por un momento. Luego susurró —No es nada… No, estoy seguro de que no es nada… no puede…

Se pasó una mano por los ojos por un momento —Vamos a comenzar la lección, ¿de acuerdo?— hubo un ligero temblor en su voz —Por favor, continúen en el capítulo sobre el Patronus…

Un susurro de hojas le siguió.

—Ahora, no creo que muchos de ustedes puedan dominar este hechizo complicado, ya que exige de un cierto enfoque mental que muchos de ustedes parecen carecer. ¿Quién puede decirme qué es exactamente un Patronus?

Dos manos se levantaron simultáneamente. Como de costumbre, Snape pretendió no notar a Hermione. —¿Nadie? Qué pena. Oh…— vio la mano alzada de Lily —Señorita… ¿White?— miró hacia el pergamino que tenía delante. A continuación, un ligero rozó su cara —¿Señorita  _Calla_  Blanca? Qué nombre tan inusual…— su oscura mirada se detuvo en el rostro de Lily.

— _Calla_  es el nombre de un lirio.— Dijo Lily suavemente.

Snape se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mirándola. Luego asintió lentamente. —Sí, lo sé…— su voz era un susurro ronco.

—Un Patronus,— dijo Lily, volviendo la mirada a Snape —es una manifestación visible de la parte más verdadera y poderosa del alma. Toma la forma del animal que mejor represente el ser de una persona.

—Eso es correcto— susurró Snape. Había una extraña mirada en sus ojos oscuros. —Esa fue una… buena respuesta. Veinte… veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Un murmullo de confusión recorrió la clase. Neville tiró frenéticamente de la manga de Harry. —¿Harry?  _No creo que ese sea el profesor Snape_. ¡Le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor! Tal vez sea un Mortífago disfrazado… Voy a decirle a Ron y a Seamus, y vamos a aturdirlo a la cuenta de tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se rió. —Está bien, Neville. Realmente es el profesor Snape, te lo prometo.

Neville aún lucía preocupado —¿Alguien lanzó un Imperius sobre él?

Harry miró a Snape, cuyos ojos oscuros seguían flotando en el rostro de Lily —Es una forma de decirlo…

—¿Sabe cómo producir un Patronus, señorita White?— Snape miró fijamente a Lily.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Sacó su varita y Snape exhaló bruscamente.

—Su varita… está hecha de sauce…— su voz era casi inaudible.

Lily sonrió. —Sí.— dijo simplemente. —Lo es.

—¿Puede conjurar un Patronus para mí?— había una extraña nota de súplica en la voz de Snape —Por favor. Tengo que saber…—

— _Expecto Patronum_ — dijo Lily con voz clara, sonando a través del salón de clases. Una brillante cierva plateada brotó se la varita, y Snape cayó de rodillas mientras la brillante cierta corría alrededor del salón de clases. Un sollozo repentino escapó de él, y Lily se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Snape. —Eres tú...— susurró —Realmente eres tú, Lily. Oh, si esto es un sueño, por favor no lo dejes terminar…— tomó su varita y sus labios se movieron ligeramente. Una segunda cierva plateada corrió al encuentro de la primera. Lily lo miró, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

James miró el Patronus de Snape y elevó una ceja. —¿Otra cierva? Oh, debí haberlo sabido, Severus. Nunca te das por vencido, ¿verdad?

Snape miró a James durante un largo rato. Luego susurró —Está bien, James. Sé que ella sigue siendo tuya.— Una sombra cayó sobre su rostro.

—A veces,— dijo Lily suavemente —las cosas cambian, Severus…

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?— susurró Hermione —No lo entiendo…

—Pero Dumbledore lo hará, tan pronto como los estudiantes comiencen a hablar del extraño comportamiento del profesor Snape en clase.— Tom se puso de pie, varita en mano —¡ _Obliviate_!— apuntó su varita sápidamente a cada estudiante, uno a la vez, susurrando el hechizo. Tom fue tan rápido que nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que los hechizos fueron lanzados. —Creo que fueron todos, Harry, a excepción de nuestros cuatro nuevos amigos de Gryffindor y Severus. Oh, y me he saltado a tus amigos, Ron y Hermione también –quiero que  _tú_  tomes  _esa_  decisión, amor.

—Está bien,— dijo Harry en voz baja —creo que es hora de que lo sepan, Tom.

Hermione miró a Tom, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Cuándo aprendiste cómo lanzar un hechizo de memoria así, Draco? ¿Y por qué Harry te llama 'Tom'? Y desde cuándo tu varita está hecha de…— se interrumpió de repente y agarró su varita, pero Harry dijo rápidamente —Está bien, Hermione. Él es  _Tom_ , no Voldemort.

—¿El nombre de Draco es Tom?— Ron parpadeó lentamente.

Harry sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsillo. —Mira esto, Hermione. El Mapa te mostrará la verdad. Mira, ya no es Voldemort, es Tom Riddle. Hizo un juramento inquebrantable de que nunca me hará daño.

Hermione se quedó mirando el mapa —Así que no es Draco… ¿Él es  _Tom_   _Riddle_? ¿Ha sido  _él_ , todo este tiempo, desde el verano? Pero es que… ¿ya no es Ya-Sabes-Quién?

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Así es. Y trajo a mis padres y a Sirius también. Mira, puedes verlos en el mapa, aquí…

Tom tomó la mano de Harry. —Todo bien entonces –es tiempo de encontrar un lugar más privado para hablar. Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus… ¿A dónde fueron Severus y Lily?

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente. —Desaparecieron. Aparentemente, tenían que ponerse al día. Fascinante, ¡el  _sigue_  tan enamorado de ella después de todos estos años!— negó con la cabeza ligeramente —Y supongo que  _ella_  realmente  _quería_  estar con él. Oh, bueno, no hay nada escrito sobre gustos, supongo. Al menos Gryffindor salió con diez puntos de ventaja.

—La Sala de los Menesteres.— Dijo Harry brevemente y salió con sus amigos fuera del aula. —Tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, Ron y Hermione.

—No entiendo nada de esto.— Ron miró indeciso a James al salir de la sala llena de estudiantes aturdidos de sexto año. —¿Puede alguien decirme qué está pasando?

—No te preocupes.— James le sonrió —Te voy a explicar. Creo que tengo todo resuelto ahora. ¿Sabías que Lucius Malfoy es realmente el padre de Voldemort?


	14. El día del juego

—Así que, ¿tus padres están vivos?— Hermione susurró —¿Y Cedric Diggory también?— miró con fascinación a James y a Sirius, quienes se inclinaban sobre el Mapa de los Merodeadores, estudiando los movimientos de Peeves en la Sala de los Profesores.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Y eso es todo… ¿lo que Tom Riddle hizo?— la mirada de Hermione parpadeó insegura a Tom. Tan pronto como todos estuvieron a salvo dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, todo el mundo había asumido su verdadera forma, y Tom era una vez más el chico con rizos oscuros.

—Aún no confías en mi, ¿verdad, Hermione?— dijo Tom en voz baja —Sé que todo esto va a tomar un tiempo para que se acostumbren.

—Harry está  _saliendo_  con Ya-Sabes-Quién.— Ron se frotó las sienes con cansancio. Su rostro estaba pálido aún bajo sus pecas. Soltó una ligera risa hueca. —Sí, eso es… es va a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Me había adaptado casi a la idea de Harry y Malfoy juntos, pero  _esto_ … bueno, quiero decir, no es como si la gente no lo usara para bromear todo el tiempo, pero aún así…

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que la gente suele bromear al respecto?— Había una nota aguda en la voz de Sirius cuando levantó la vista del Mapa de los Merodeadores y Ron se puso rojo brillante.

—¡Fue sólo una  _broma_! Seamus y Dean decían que Harry estaba tan obsesionado con el Lord Oscuro que se sorprendían de que no comenzara a  _salir_  con él…

Tom se echó a reír —Por extraño que parezca, Bellatrix una vez  _me_  acusó de tener una obsesión por Harry que rayaba en lo indecoroso. Le dije en el momento que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero…— besó a Harry rápidamente en los labios. —Al pareces, ella tenía toda la razón.

—¡Ahem!— McGonagall miró con severidad por encima de sus gafas, pero Harry pudo ver que había una leve sonrisa asomando en la comisura de su boca. —Está bien, señorita Granger y señor Weasley. Creo que Tom está realmente enamorado de Harry. El Juramento Inquebrantable que juró ante Lily deja mi mente tranquila. Lamentablemente, va a tomar más que eso para convencer al Profesor Dumbledore del cambio de corazón de Tom Riddle, me temo. El director dejó bien en claro cuando estaba bajo la influencia del suero de la verdad que le gustaría ver tanto al Lord Oscuro como a Harry muertos.

Un gesto de preocupación pasó por la cara de Remus, —¿Qué vamos a hacer con Dumbledore, Minerva? Supongo que no hay muchas esperanzas de hablar con algo de sentido con él. Estaría feliz de darle una oportunidad si crees que hay una posibilidad de que pueda entrar en razón.

—¿Hablar para que entre en razón?— McGonagall resopló —¡No seas ridículo, Remus! La intención de Dumbledore era la de  _sacrificar_  a un inocente de dieciséis años de edad, ¡por el amor de Dios! Creo que el director está lejos de querer hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No podemos permitir que dañen a Harry.— Los ojos color avellana de James se suavizaron al mirar a Harry. —O a Tom tampoco, supongo. Tal vez ambos deban esconderse en alguna parte. Vas a querer vivir conmigo, ¿supongo? Al que Lily se ha ido con Sni – Severus, quiero decir. Sólo piensa en ello: si Lily se  _casa_  con él, Severus sería el padrastro de Harry, y nadie va a querer que el pobre muchacho vea a Severus en la mesa del desayuno cada mañana, estoy seguro. Harry ya ha sufrido bastante en su vida. Ya es bastante malo que el director lo quiera muerto;  _realmente_  no debería tener que lidiar con ver a  _Snivellus_  besando a su madre en la mañana.

—¿ _Snape_  será el padrastro de Harry?— Ron miró a James con horror.

—Y Dumbledore lo quiere muerto…— susurró Hermione —Por favor, enfócate en lo importante, Ron.

—Podría haber tratado con el director  _muy_  fácilmente,— murmuró Tom —Pero mi reciente juramento me impide hacer lo lógico. No puedo ni siquiera sugerir a nadie más que lo asesine. De hecho, ahora mismo no estoy del  _todo_  sugiriendo a cualquiera de ustedes que Harry estaría mucho más seguro si el viejo maniático trastornado estuviese muerto.

McGonagall sonrió. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener un ojo en el director, Tom. No soy especialmente aficionada a las maldiciones asesinas, pero alguna vez lancé un ingenioso  _Imperius_ , si me permites decirlo.— Captó la mirada sorprendida de Hermione y se apresuró a añadir —No es que  _alguna vez_  usaría cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables, por supuesto.

—¿No podrías simplemente transfigurar a Dumbledore en algo?— sugirió James —Siempre has sido buena en transfiguración, Minerva. Un caramelo de limón se me viene en mente…

—Veremos.— Dijo McGonagall bruscamente —Sólo sé una cosa: nunca debes subestimar al director. Es un hombre muy astuto y despiadado – ¿quién está ahí?— se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta. —Oh, son sólo Lily y Severus. Vengan ustedes dos –estábamos tratando de formar un plan… Dios mío, Severus, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Harry miró al hombre que había entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres de la mano con su madre y su boca se abrió. ¿Ese era realmente el profesor Snape? Sí, tenía que ser, porque el hombre tenía rasgos de Snape y vestía con las ropas negras de Snape, y sin embargo, se parecía muy poco al temido maestro de pociones. Ese hombre parecía casi hermoso, con sus brillantes ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa ladeada bastante encantadora. Cuando habló, su voz no era la de Snape; era cálida y melodiosa. —Así que aquí estaban todos.

—Has cambiado, Severus.— Dijo Tom en voz baja.

La ceja izquierda de Snape se arqueó expresando una ligera diversión —Así que usted fue, mi Lord, si me permite decirlo. Lily me lo contó todo.— había una nota curiosa en la suavidad de su voz mientras decía el nombre de Lily.

—¿En serio?— Tom sonrió —Incluyendo, supongo, cómo me hizo jurar no volver a matar a nadie más, o sugerir a otros que maten a nadie, por lo que  _no_  estoy sugiriendo a nadie que asesine al directos, a pesar del hecho de que quiere vernos a Harry y a mí, muertos.

Una ligera sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Snape. —Ah, sí. El director… algo me dice que no va a estar terriblemente contento de encontrar a ex muertos caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo ver la piedra, Tom?— dijo Lily. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus largos rizos rojos cayeron delante de su cara. Snape se acercó y apartó los rizos de su rostro con un movimiento suave que parecía casi instintito y natural que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Para su sorpresa, Snape le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tom sacó la pequeña piedra agrietada de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Lily. Había quitado la piedra de la argolla, y la oscura joya brillaba suevamente contra la palma de Lily.

—Esta piedra es suficiente para vencer a la muerte…— respiró Lily.

—No por sí misma, no.— Tom puso su brazo alrededor de Harry —Usar la piedra para traer de vuelta a los muertos requiere algo de magia muy difícil –tan difícil, de hecho, que Albus Dumbledore, que es un mago muy competente a su propia manera, dañó su mano horriblemente cuando trató de usar la piedra.

Harry miró la piedra negra. —Me pregunto a quién quería Dumbledore traer de entre los muertos. Debe haber sido a alguien a quien amaba…— Harry tragó un repentino nudo que había aparecido en su garganta. Hubo un tiempo en el que él había pensado, ingenuamente, que el director  _lo_  amaba…

—¿Qué hechizo usaste, Tom?— Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante.

Tom se encogió de hombros —Oh, no creo que vaya a ser familiar para ti, Hermione.— Recitó un conjuro rápido en un idioma extraño —Eso significa…

—Deja que el aliento de vida, que ha huido como el viento, vuelva a entrar en el cuerpo que aprecio.— Dijo Hermione rápidamente. —No eres el  _único_  que sabe sumerio, ya sabes.— Sonó un poco ofendida —Estoy familiarizada con el pasaje, por supuesto. Sólo no sabía que se trataba de un hechizo real.

Tom parpadeó rápidamente. —Ya veo… sabes mucho, ¿verdad? Estoy bastante aliviado de que estamos en el mismo lado, Hermione.— Se guardó la piedra de nuevo rápidamente.

—Hablando de estar en el mismo lado,— dijo McGonagall bruscamente, mirando su reloj —¿Necesito recordarles a todos que el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor–Slytherin está a punto de comenzar? Lily, tú y yo vamos a vigilar a Dumbledore durante el partido. Severus – vas a arbitrar, ¿verdad?

Snape asintió —Así es. No soy árbitro a menudo, pero este partido en particular me interesa. Normalmente, Gryffindor no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Slytherin, por supuesto, pero entiendo que el equipo de Gryffindor tiene jugadores nuevos.

James le lanzó una mirada suspicaz —Así es, Sni– _Severus_ , y es mejor que no intentes sabotear a Gryffindor de alguna manera, o yo…

—¿Sabotear a Gryffindor?— Snape besó suavemente a Lily, y Ron se cubrió la cara con las manos —No se me ocurriría. Si Slytherin es derrotado por la tarde, que así sea. Hay, después de todo, cosas más importantes en el mundo que el Quidditch… no es que crea por un momento que Gryffindor tendría la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, por supuesto.

James, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas rápidas. —Oh, ¡ya lo veremos!— dijo Sirius suavemente, sus ojos grises bailando.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?— McGonagall parecía impaciente —¡Este partido deberá ser espectacular! ¡Harry Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin jugando para Gryffindor! Ah, y también, por supuesto, el señor Weasley.— Sonrió —El equipo de Slytherin no sabrá qué lo golpeó.

Snape sonrió serenamente —Tal vez no. Pero estás olvidando una cosa, Minerva…

—¿Qué sería?— McGonagall se envolvió la bufanda de Gryffindor con fuerza alrededor del cuello y se dirigió a la puerta.

—El equipo de Gryffindor podría haber añadido unos cuantos jugadores con experiencia,— dijo Snape con voz baja —pero el equipo de Slytherin tiene un Buscador excepcional este año.

McGonagall lo miró fijamente —¿Un buscador excepcional? No puedes estar hablando en serio, Severus. Porque, el buscador de Slytherin sólo es Draco Malfoy y ese chico…— su voz se apagó y miró a Tom con horror. —Espera, ese chico está…

—¡… listo para jugar Quidditch!— Tom terminó la frase por ella. Sus ojos plateados brillaban. Susurró unas palabras en voz baja y al momento siguiente, había asumido la forma de Draco. Mantuvo la puerta abierta a McGonagall. —De hecho, ¡no puedo esperar!

Era la imaginación de Harry, ¿o McGonagall de repente lucía bastante pálida?

.

Bajo circunstancias normales, el partido de Quidditch habría terminado en diez minutos. El equipo de Gryffindor era magia pura. James, Sirius y Remus eran excelentes cazadores, se movían con la velocidad y gracia de los animales salvajes que tenían en el corazón. Harry había, desde luego, tomado su antigua posición como Buscador. En lo que resultó ser un golpe de ingenio, Harry había decidido sacar a Jimmy Peakes y a Ritchie Cootes fuera del partido y había asignado a Ginny Weasley y a Demelza Robins para utilizar las antiguas posiciones de Peakes y Cootes como Bateadoras. Fue un poco arriesgado, tener a dos antiguas Cazadoras jugando como Bateadoras, pero todo salió muy bien. Demelza, que siempre había estado un poco preocupada acerca de ser golpeada por bludgers locas, resultó ser bastante hábil para arrojarlas al equipo contrario, y Ginny no estaba, ciertamente, dejando que nadie del otro equipo escapara indemne. De hecho, pensó Harry, parecía tener algo en contra del Buscador rubio de Slytherin en particular.

A pesar de los jugadores decentes como Urquhart y Vaisey, el equipo de Slytherin no habría tenido oportunidad contra el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor –si no fuera por el hecho de que el Buscador de Slytherin estaba jugando con una habilidad que parecía rayar en lo sobrenatural.

—¡Otra jugada espectacular de Gryffindor!— el acento entusiasta de McGonagall por el altavoz —La señorita Weasley envía una bludger voladora – que parece que va a golpear al Buscador de Slytherin en la cabeza. No –él viró hacia un lado en el último minuto ¡Qué terriblemente extraño! La señorita Weasley debe haberle puesto un poco de giro a esa bludger, parece. ¡Esperen, esperen! La señorita Weasley se queja con el árbitro. ¿Hay algún problema con la bludger? No, el profesor Snape ha declarado que no hay evidencia de juego sucio; el partido continúa. Oh, querida, la señorita Weasley no va a discutir con el árbitro, ¿verdad? Los dos Buscadores están despegando – ¿han visto la snitch? El buscador de Slytherin es muy rápido… pero el señor Potter está en persecución. ¡Han visto la snitch!  _¡Han visto la snitch!_ — la voz de McGonagall llegó a un tono febril —Ambos la han alcanzado… Oh, querido – ¡llega otra bludger de la señorita Weasley! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Se rompió la escoba del Buscador de Slytherin! Va a caer, él va a… No, espera. El buscador de Slytherin está… ¿ _sigue volando_? ¿Cómo es eso posible, con la mitad de su escoba rota? ¡Nunca había visto nada como esto!

Harry podía escuchar los gritos y vitoreos de la multitud de las torres debajo él y de Tom, así que aceleró hacia el pequeño borrón dorado. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su escoba, tratando de forzar aún más la velocidad de la misma. Desde algún lugar detrás de él, podía escuchar la voz de su padre —¡Tómala, Harry! ¡Toma la snitch!— Harry podía sentir a Tom a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la aleteante snitch – y también Tom lo hizo. Ambos buscadores se miraban a los ojos.

—¡Suelta la snitch, Harry!— los ojos de Tom sonreían —Eres un jugador fantástico, pero ya sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

Harry apretó su agarre sobre la snitch —No, no lo eres.

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon —¡Suéltala, Harry!— su voz se convirtió en un susurro seductor —Suéltala, amor…

—¡Tú suéltala!— Harry sintió un hormigueo agradable en su columna vertebral por el sonido de la voz de Tom, pero no iba a soltar la snitch.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, está pasando?— la voz de McGonagall, a través del altavoz, se volvió más agitada —¿Podría ser-? – ¡Sí! ¡Ambos Buscadores han atrapado la snitch  _al mismo tiempo_! En todos mis años ¡nunca he visto nada como esto!

Un estridente silbido sonó y Tom y Harry descendieron lentamente al suelo, la mano derecha aún sosteniendo firmemente alrededor de la bola de oro.

Un confuso murmullo se elevó en la multitud —¿Quién ganó? ¿Cuál buscador atrapó la snitch primero?

—¡Apártense, por favor!— Snape se dirigió rápidamente a través del campo, y los jugadores se apartaron para dejarle pasar. Snape se detuvo delante de Tom y de Harry, y su mirada oscura se quedó por un momento en sus manos, entrelazadas en torno a la snitch. Una ligera sombra de algo parecido a una sonrisa rozó su cara por un momento.

—¡Silencio!— chilló McGonagall, y un silencio cayó sobre la multitud —El árbitro está a punto de hacer una petición.

—Por favor, denme la snitch.— Dijo Snape con calma y Harry y Tom le entregaron el orbe de oro y esperaron, conteniendo el aliento.

Snape sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica negra. —Esto parece, a primera vista, ser un empate, pero como ustedes saben, las snitches tienen memoria. La misma snitch debe ser capaz de decirnos cuál mano del buscador fue la primera en tocarla.— Murmuró un hechizo rápido y Harry pudo ver pequeñas letras luminosas que se formaron en la superficie de la snitch. Snape miró las letras por un momento, su rostro impasible. Luego, dijo en voz baja —Los resultados son claros, por primera vez en la historia registrada del Quidditch, ambos buscadores atraparon la snitch,  _precisamente en el mismo momento_. Los puntos otorgador por capturar la snitch, por lo tanto, se dividirán en partes iguales entre ambos equipos: 75 puntos para Slytherin y 75 puntos para Gryffindor.— Snape suspiró profundamente —Y ya que la Casa Gryffindor ya había marcado seis goles a cero de Slytherin…— sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras mirada a los tres Cazadores de Gryffindor. —… Gryffindor gana la partida 135-75.

McGonagall repitió el marcador, y los fans de Gryffindor se volvieron locos. James, Sirius y Remus se lanzaron a abrazar a Harry y gritaban con voz ronca. Incluso Snape sonrió muy levemente mientras miraba a los cuatro. Tom dio la mano a todos los jugadores de Gryffindor, incluyendo a Ton, quien se estremeció un poco.

Snape se inclinó ligeramente hacia Tom —Bien jugado, señor  _Malfoy_.

Tom inclinó la cabeza con gracia —Vaya, gracias, profesor.

De repente, Snape se puso rígido. Su mirada oscura parecía buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud de espectadores. —¿Dónde está ella?— su voz sonaba ronca —¡Harry! ¡Minerva! ¿ _Dónde está Lily_?

McGonagall, que aún estaba roja por la emoción del juego, se dio la vuelta —¿Lily? Ella estaba… Oh, Merlín. Estaba justo aquí, en la primera fila. Estoy segura de que está bien, Severus. Probablemente se perdió entre la muchedumbre por un momento…— su voz temblaba un poco —La vamos a encontrar en un momento, ya verás…

—¡Señor Harry Potter!— un pequeño estudiante de primer año fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud —¡Tengo un mensaje importante para el señor Harry Potter!

—Tiene que ser de ella…— Snape tomó al estudiante de primer año por el hombro. —¿Cuál es el mensaje, muchacho? Rápido, ¡escúpelo!

El pequeño estudiante miró a Snape con una expresión de terror en su pecoso rostro —Es… es sólo del director, profesor Snape, señor.

—¿Del director?— el rostro de Snape, usualmente pálido, se tornó aún más pálido.

—Así es, señor.— Susurró el de primer año —El director quiere ver al señor Potter en su oficina de inmediato. Y le gustaría que llevara al señor…— el estudiante consultó un pedazo de papel en su mano —… y quiere que traiga al señor Riddle con él también.


	15. Una propuesta

—¡El mapa!— James agarró el brazo de Harry con tanta fuerza que lo lastimaba. —Saca el mapa rápido, Harry –puede mostrarnos dónde está Lily.

—¿Mapa?— el rostro de Snape, pálido como la ceniza, estaba en blanco por la incomprensión. —¿Qué mapa?— el sol se hundía en oro detrás de los árboles oscurecidos y todas las cosas que les rodean poco a poco fueron volviéndose invisibles, desvaneciéndose en las sombras de la noche. Pero el rostro blanco de Snape era aún visible en el crepúsculo y había pánico en sus oscuros ojos, uno que Harry nunca había visto antes.

—Este mapa,— susurró Harry y sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores del bolsillo de su túnica de Quidditch. James lo arrastró rápidamente detrás de uno de los stands de Quidditch, y Snape, Sirius y Remus corrieron tras ellos. Un momento después, Tom se había unido a ellos también.

Harry desplegó el Mapa de los Merodeadores con las manos temblorosas y examinó el pergamino amarillento rápidamente a la luz de la varita de su padre. Buscó desesperadamente el pequeño punto que llevara el nombre de su madre. —¿Dónde está? No la veo.

Sirius y Remus se inclinaron ansiosamente por encima del Mapa también. —No está en la oficina de Dumbledore.— murmuró Sirius. —Supongo que es una buena cosa.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es esto?— dijo Snape en voz baja. —Esto es el más extraño mapa de Hogwarts que jamás haya visto.

—Es un mapa encantado, Severus.— Fue Remus quien habló. —Lo has visto antes, aunque no sabías lo que era en ese momento, sino que parecía ser nada más que un pedazo de pergamino encantado para insultar a la gente. Hay un hechizo sobre él para mantener sus secretos ocultos... er... de miradas indiscretas. El mapa muestra la localización de todos en el castillo y en los jardines. Debemos ser capaces de encontrar Lily, con la ayuda del Mapa de los Merodeadores, si ella todavía está en la escuela.

Snape miró hacia abajo en el mapa, y su mirada negra se perdía en los pequeños puntos moviéndose por unos pocos momentos de silencio.

—Ella no está allí—, dijo, un ligero temblor en su voz.

—¡Tienes razón!— James levantó la vista del mapa. —He tenido un poco de práctica explorando el mapa rápidamente. ¡Ayudó a mantenerme alejado de los problemas en mis años escolares! No, el nombre de Lily no está en el mapa, lo que significa...

La oscura mirada de Snape estaba ardiendo ahora. —¿Qué significa eso, Potter? ¿Quiere decir que ha dejado la escuela? ¿Por qué haría eso sin decirle a nadie?

James sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Ella no pudo haber dejado el terreno. Hay unas pocas áreas dentro de la escuela que no están en el mapa. Podría estar en una de las habitaciones indetectables. Como la Sala de los Menesteres o la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Indetectables?— Snape se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego dijo lentamente: —Hay otras áreas indetectables en Hogwarts también, Potter. Tenemos que buscar en los dormitorios de los profesores y las bodegas de vino—

—¿Hay bodegas en Hogwarts?— Sirius levantó la vista del mapa.

—¡Oh, no me digas que ustedes tres y su amigo roedor nunca las descubrieron durante sus años escolares!— Una sombra de una sonrisa rozó el rostro descolorido de Snape, pero su voz seguía siendo inestable. —Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban muy familiarizados con las bodegas en mis días. Voy a buscar en las bodegas de vino, si quieren. Lupin, te acuerdas de cómo acceder al ala de los maestros, asumo. Tal vez puedas llevarte a la profesora McGonagall, a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley contigo; hay unas cuantas habitaciones para buscar. Potter y Black, prueben en la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry, necesitamos un hablante de Parsel para acceder a la Cámara de los Secretos. No veo cómo Lily podía estar allí, pero no podemos dejar ninguna piedra sin remover.

—Voy a ir con Harry, Severus.— Tom se apresuró a decir.

Snape inclinó la cabeza. —Excelente, mi lord. Vamos todos a reunirnos en mi oficina cuando hayamos terminado la búsqueda. El director puede esperar...— Su voz se convirtió en un susurro. —Yo... tengo un sentimiento de inquietud acerca de esto.

Harry miró hacia el familiar castillo, una silueta oscura que se avecina contra las crecientes sombras azules.  _¿Dónde estás, mamá? ¿Estás en alguna parte, escondida detrás de esas murallas?_  Una ligera niebla empezaba a levantarse de las oscuras aguas del lago ahora, y Harry sintió como si los tentáculos grises de niebla se aferraran a su corazón.  _La trajiste de vuelta a mí por unos encantadores momentos, Tom, pero tal vez era demasiado perfecto para durar..._

.

Se sentía extraño y agradable entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos con Tom. Harry sintió un leve escalofrío agradable en su espalda cuando Tom susurró la orden en Parsel que abrió la Cámara.

—¿Qué?— la mirada plata de Tom descansaba en el rostro de Harry. Había asumido su propia apariencia tan pronto como estuvieron solos, y su rostro, medio velado en las sombras, era el rostro de un ángel.

Harry tragó saliva y buscó la mano de Tom. —Aquí es donde... donde te vi por primera vez como eres ahora, Tom. Aun así, te encontré hermoso...

Tom besó su mano con suavidad. —¿Incluso entonces? Pero eras sólo un niño, Harry, y yo no era más que un recuerdo oscuro.

—Lo sé,— susurró Harry. —me aterrorizaste, una vez que me di cuenta de quién eras. No eras un simple alumno, que fue lo primero que pensé, eras el mismísimo Lord Oscuro... Pero aún así, le hablaste a mi alma.

—Quizás—, susurró Tom, trazando el contorno de la cara de Harry con su pálido dedo —el Horcrux en ti reconoció otro pedazo de mi alma fragmentada...— tomó su varita, murmuró un hechizo en voz baja, y una luz dorada parpadeante cayó sobre la antigua cámara. El aire era frío y húmedo y aún allí abajo, Harry sintió la memoria del basilisco remover sus huesos.

La luz de la varita de Tom arrasó la cámara, y Harry sintió enchinarse su piel cuando la forma oscura sin vida del basilisco muerto apareció a la vista.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí?— La voz de Harry hizo un eco extraño entre los muros de piedra.

Por un momento, Harry esperó ver un atisbo del cabello rojo de su madre en las sombras, donde había visto una vez el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny contra las piedras frías y antiguas. Pero nada se movía en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—No está aquí—, dijo Tom suavemente, moviendo la luz de su varita sobre cada pulgada de la cámara oscura. —Por supuesto que ella no está aquí, Harry. Porque si Dumbledore tiene algo que ver con su desaparición –y estoy seguro de que lo tiene– no la habría escondido aquí, en un lugar donde tú y yo podemos entrar más fácilmente que nadie.— Se detuvo un momento y miró a la forma inminente del basilisco. Luego besó a Harry suavemente en la boca.

—Impresionante trabajo, matando al antiguo monstruo de Salazar, mi encantador Gryffindor. ¿Dónde encontraste ese coraje?

Harry recordó de pronto la cara de Ginny, pequeña y pálida, como lo había mirado cuando la había encontrado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Se estremeció ligeramente. —Es el valor que viene de ser humano, Tom. De querer salvar a sus seres queridos...

Tom volvió la cara un poco, y las sombras cayeron sobre su rostro pálido, ocultando su expresión de Harry. —Me temo que vas a necesitar ese valor en los días por venir, amor...

.

Ninguno de los otros había encontrado ningún rastro de Lily tampoco. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en la oficina de Snape una hora más tarde, Snape lucía enfermo.

—El director.— dijo en voz baja —Es mejor que vayas a hablar con él, Harry, y saber lo que quiere. Él... él puede tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Lily. Tal vez fue una mala idea hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo.

—Vamos, entonces.— Tom tomó la mano de Harry. —¿Tiene tu varita, Harry? Por lo menos no has jurado cualquier ridículo juramento inquebrantable...

—¡El juramento inquebrantable!— el rostro agobiado de Minerva McGonagall se iluminó por un momento. —¡Por supuesto! Le hiciste una promesa a Lily, Tom, una promesa que sólo puede ser levantada una vez que uno de ustedes esté muerto. Rápido, Tom –completa la primera palabra de una maldición imperdonable, y debes ser capaz de detectar si el juramento todavía está en vigor. Si es así, debes sentir que algo te impide romper ese juramento. Si no es así... Bueno, entonces sabremos que Lily ya no está...— Su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Ya no está viva?— susurró Harry.

—Oh, ¡no digas eso!— La voz de Snape era apenas audible.

Tom asintió con la cabeza y tomó su varita. Apuntó a una pequeña araña que estaba corriendo por el piso de Snape. — _Avad_ – — Tom cayó al suelo con un gemido, y la araña se precipitó a un lugar seguro detrás de la estantería.

—¿Tom–?— Harry corrió a su lado.

—Sí, ese maldito juramento  _definitivamente_  aún tiene efecto— murmuró Tom con los dientes apretados. —¡Salazar, fue  _doloroso_!

—Bien. Eso quiere decir que ella todavía está viva, por lo menos— Snape se volvió hacia Harry. —Ahora, señor Potter, a veces pienso que su capacidad de escabullirse al castillo sin ser visto a deshoras es lo más extraño–

—¡Severus! Este no es el momento– — comenzó McGonagall, pero Snape la interrumpió. Había súplica en sus ojos mientras su mirada oscura se reunió con la de Harry.

—A veces me he preguntado si es más que una coincidencia que usted parece tener la misma habilidad casi sobrenatural para dar vueltas sin ser visto como su padre lo hizo durante sus días de escuela, pero nunca he sido capaz de probarlo... Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Harry – si tienes una cosa tal como una capa de invisibilidad en su poder, ¡préstamela!

—¿Prestarle mi capa?— Harry lo miró fijamente. La idea de Snape a escondidas en el castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad era demasiado extraño de comprender.

—Por favor, señor Potter.— La voz de Snape tembló. —Quiero seguirte a ti y... y al Lord Oscuro... a la oficina del director. Tengo que escuchar lo que dice sobre Lily. Yo... yo no estoy obligado por el mismo juramento que usted, mi Lord. No dudaré en hacer lo que se necesite.

—¿Mataría a Dumbledore?— Harry se quedó mirando el ex profesor de pociones.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el pálido rostro de Snape. —Sí, lo haría, si es necesario. Curiosamente, le prometí a alguien hace poco que iba a hacer precisamente eso. No fue un juramento inquebrantable, pero _soy_  un hombre de palabra.

McGonagall parecía débil. —Tú... ¿prometiste que  _matarías al director_ , Severus? ¿Con quién hiciste esa promesa? ¿Lily? O... ¿O Tom Riddle?— Su mirada parpadeó insegura a Tom.

Snape sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Había una curiosa expresión en su rostro. —No, Minerva. Curiosamente, hice esa promesa al propio director.

—¿Dumbledore  _quiere que tú lo mates_?— McGonagall voz era un susurro. —¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

—No tengo miedo,— dijo Snape suavemente. —El director está perfectamente sano, y eso es lo que hace de él un hombre peligroso, Minerva. Uno puede razonar con un loco, manipularlo o burlarse de él, pero un hombre cuerdo y calculador que está comprometido con su propio plan escalofriante es un oponente mucho más aterrador. El profesor Dumbledore quiere librar al mundo de Lord Voldemort, y, Merlín nos ayude, él no dejará a nadie ni nadie interferir en su camino. Ni siquiera tú, Harry. Ni siquiera Lily. Y ni siquiera su propia vida. No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora – Te diré el resto más tarde...

Harry observó al maestro con lividez durante un largo rato. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la dio a Snape. Snape pasó los dedos por la tela brillante y dejó escapar su aliento bruscamente. —Esto... es una verdadera capa de invisibilidad, si alguna vez vi uno.  _Por supuesto_  que tenía que terminar en las manos de los Potter...— sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Luego echó la capa sobre sí mismo y desapareció de la vista. —Justo detrás de ti, Harry. Vamos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y él y Tom partieron hacia la oficina del director. Tom volvió a ser un chico de pelo rubio, y Harry podía oír que Snape murmuraba algo entre dientes que sonaba como: —De todas las formas que el Lord Oscuro pudo asumir voluntariamente...— Harry podía sentir Snape moviendo silenciosamente detrás de ellos, y sonrió para sus adentros. Por una vez, estaba bastante contento de tener al ex profesor de pociones siguiéndolo en silencio a lo largo de los corredores con antorchas.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, la pesada puerta de roble se abrió ante ellos antes de que pudiera pronunciar una contraseña.

El viejo director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino, y levantó la vista cuando Harry y Tom entraron.

—Adelante, Harry. Te he estado esperando. A ti también, Tom...— la familiar voz de Dumbledore era sorprendentemente amable.

—¿Dónde está mi madre?— exigió Harry. —¿Dónde está ella? Usted sabe dónde está, ¿no?

Una sonrisa benigna se formó detrás de la barba de Dumbledore. —Todo a su tiempo, Harry. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tú y yo. Y tú, Tom–— Miró al muchacho de cabello rubio con la túnica de Slytherin —Tal vez sería tan amable de asumir una forma más familiar. Nos conocemos demasiado bien para los disfraces.

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Como quieras.— Harry esperaba que se convierta en muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos plateados que conocía tan bien, pero en cambio, las características de Draco se volvieron mortalmente pálidas, y sus ojos escarlata brillaban. Las túnicas verdes y plata ondeaban en un manto negro muy familiar. —¿Esto te convence mejor, Albus?

—Lord Voldemort.— Había una nota de resignación en la voz de Dumbledore ahora. —Veo que has decidido asumir tu forma oscura esta noche. Me esperaba más bien a mirarte como el joven Tom Riddle. Habría pensado que tu joven amante preferiría verte en tu forma más humana.

Harry miró el rostro pálido y familiar del Lord Oscuro, el rostro que tanto le había atormentado durante años. Le tomó un momento para encontrar su voz. —Las apariencias no importan.— susurró. Extendió la mano y pasó los dedos sobre la piel extrañamente incolora. Todavía estaba caliente bajo su toque. —Todavía es Tom, y siempre lo será.

Dumbledore miró a ambos por un momento en silencio. Luego dijo en voz baja: —Y te has vuelto muy unido a él, ¿verdad, Harry? Debí haberlo visto venir, tal vez, yo debí haber visto que tu obsesión con él rayaría en el enamoramiento. Me tomó un tiempo el poner todas las piezas juntas, había algunas lagunas extrañas en mi memoria, que parecían haber sido causados por arte de magia... Pero no soy tonto, Harry, y tuve la oportunidad de descubrir al final el peligroso camino que has elegido para vagar. Créeme, Harry, entiendo la seducción de la oscuridad que enfrentas mejor que nadie. Porque yo una vez conocí a otro como él, una criatura oscura y fascinante que me atrajo hacia él sin piedad, al igual que Tom te está atrayendo de ti...

El director se inclinó hacia adelante, sus agudos ojos azules fijos en el rostro de Harry. —Te ha prometido el mundo, verdad, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que te enfrentaste a él delante de aquel espejo encantado, años atrás. Te ha prometido amor y la vida eterna, tal como lo hizo cuando eras un niño. Pero en aquel entonces, le diste la espalda instintivamente, protegido por la pureza de tu corazón inocente. Te ofreció traer a tu madre muerta y a tu padre de vuelta a la vida, pero le dijiste —no—. Porque tú sabías, el niño sabio que eres, que lo que prometió era antinatural y malo.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y tocó la mano de Harry suavemente. —Pero ahora los ha traído de nuevo a ti, ¿no es así, Harry? ¿Y lo amas por eso?

—Yo lo amaba antes de que él los trajera de vuelta.— Harry podía oír el temblor de su propia voz. —Señor, ¿qué has hecho con ella? ¿Dónde está mi madre?— No hubo ningún movimiento o sonido en el silencio de la habitación para revelar una presencia oculta, pero Harry todavía podía sentir Snape conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta del director.

—Tu madre...— Había una curiosa nota de tristeza en la voz del director. —Tú la amas, ¿verdad, Harry?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. —¿Más de lo que le amas a  _él_?— Echó un vistazo a la figura oscura a lado de Harry.

Harry sintió su sangre convertirse en hielo. —¿Qué... qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Dumbledore lo miró durante un largo momento. Luego dijo en voz baja —La única pregunta que importa, Harry. Has elegido pasear por un camino oscuro y peligroso, pero aún hay tiempo para que reconsideres. Sólo piensa en esto, Harry, y pensar en ello detenidamente... ¿a quién amas más, a tu madre o tu amante oscuro?

Harry sintió un escalofrío extraño en su corazón.  _Él me va a hacer elegir... Oh, Merlín, ¡va a hacer que elija! ¿Cómo puede un ser humano hacer esa elección?_

Harry se obligó a mirar a los ojos azules brillantes del director e intentó mantener la voz firme y respondió —Amo a los dos. Y si entiende algo del amor, usted sabe lo que significa. ¡Devuélvame a mi madre!

—¿Regresártela?— Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. —Sí, puedo hacer eso, Harry. Tu madre está a salvo, por ahora. Yo no perdería más tiempo buscándola, si fuera tú; está escondida donde ningún mapa mágico en la tierra te mostrará el camino. Ella será devuelta a ti, Harry, con una condición.

—¿Qué condición sería, Albus?— La voz de Tom era fría.

El director sonrió. —¿Condición? Ah, sí. Pensé que podría tener curiosidad acerca de eso, Tom. Devolveré a la madre de tu joven amante si tú, Tom, me das algo a cambio. No mucho, sólo unas baratijas. Un anillo, un relicario, una taza, una diadema, y una serpiente...—

—Mis Horcruxes— La voz de Tom se había convertido en hielo ahora. —a cambio de la madre de Harry.

Dumbledore le sonrió. —Precisamente, Tom. Y me gustaría mucho más que la esté serpiente muerta y los demás objetos... sin ningún tipo de magia oscura persistente, si entiendes lo que digo.

—¿Quiere que Tom destruya los Horcruxes y se los entregue a usted?— susurró Harry.

—Exactamente, Harry. Me alegro de que nos entendemos— Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto, sé que el Lord Oscuro se preocupa lo suficiente de su Horcruxes humano para hacer tal sacrificio. Voy a estar bastante curioso por saber. Y entonces hay una cosa más, Tom –Oh, no apunte su varita hacia mí, señor Riddle, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca encontrar a Lily si la muerte viene a mí... eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo? Ah, sí. Una de las cosas más: además de esas baratijas que he mencionado, también me gustaría que me diera la piedra negra que perteneció a ese anillo... eso es todo, creo que tienen tres días para completar mi solicitud. O de lo contrario... Ah, bueno. No es necesario ser morboso. Los veré de nuevo aquí en tres días, señores.

Y el director les mostró cortés, pero firmemente, la puerta.


	16. Acertijos

Mientras Harry y Tom salían al pasillo, escucharon un ruido sordo y un gemido ahogado tras ellos, seguido por la voz asustada del director —¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín…? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese! ¡Ugh!

Tom giró un poco la cabeza, la sombra de una sonrisa familiar aparecía en sus pálidos rasgos serpentinos —Ah, Harry, creo que el director se ha encontrado con nuestro amigo Severus. Vamos a ver cómo se están llevando, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se dio la vuelta. Dumbledore estaba inmóvil en el suelo de su oficina ahora, con las gafas torcidas sobre la nariz larga y estrecha. Unas pocas gotas de sangre brotaban de su nariz a su barba blanca como la nieve. Algo brilló en el aire cerca y Snape salió de la capa de invisibilidad, con el rostro pálido retorcido de rabia.

—¿Lo has matarlo, Severus?— Tom se apoyó en la puerta, en relación con el director, pensativo.

—Los muertos no pueden hablar— dijo Snape secamente. Un pequeño frasco brillante apareció en su mano, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del anciano y lo obligó a entreabrir sus labios —Y él  _hablará_ , ¡que Dios me ayude!

Snape vertió la mitad del contenido de la botellita en la garganta del director, y Dumbledore comenzó a farfullar débilmente.

—¡ _Incarcerous_!— Snape apuntó su varita hacia el anciano y gruesas cuerdas se enrollaron apretadamente alrededor de las extremidades del director —¡ _Enervate_!

Dumbledore abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con confusión momentánea. Luego, algo brilló en sus ojos azules —¡Ah, Severus! Debí haberlo sabido. Siempre fuiste un traidor en tu corazón, elegiste ponerte del lado de Lord Voldemort al final.

Snape metió su varita en la cara de Dumbledore. Su mano temblaba, y murmuró entre dientes —Tengo algunas preguntas para usted, señor director.

—Por supuesto que sí, Severus— dijo el director afablemente —Y si no estoy muy equivocado, tuviste la sensatez de darme de tomar una dosis extraordinariamente grande de Veritaserum para asegurar que responderé a estas preguntas con la verdad. No habría esperado nada menos de ti.

—¿Qué-? ¿Usted esperaba...?— Snape miró hacia abajo al director confundido por un momento. Luego susurró —Necesito respuestas, Albus.  _¿Dónde está Lily?_

Algo en la voz de Snape hizo temblar a Harry, pero Dumbledore parecía imperturbable —Ah, sí. Claro que estarías interesado sobre eso. Desafortunadamente, Severus, es una pregunta que no puedo responder.

—¡Pero está bajo la influencia de Veritaserum! ¡ _Debe_  contestar mis preguntas!— Snape miró al anciano en el suelo.

Una ligera sonrisa se escapó del director. —Se podría pensar que es así, ¿no es verdad? Y sin embargo, no te estoy diciendo dónde está Lily. No hasta que mis condiciones se cumplan.

—Pero  _tienes_  que...— Snape levantó la botella a los labios del director nuevo.

—Guardar el suero, Severus— dijo Tom con calma —Ya le administraste una dosis suficientemente grande como para hacer que una manada de trolls de montaña suelten todos sus secretos espeluznantes. Parece que el Profesor Dumbledore ha encontrado una forma de evitar responder a esta pregunta. ¿Qué has hecho, Albus, colocaste a Lily en una ubicación secreta e hiciste que otra persona fuese el guardián secreto?

—Eres un hombre inteligente, ¿verdad, Tom?— el director miró apreciativamente hacia él por encima de sus gafas torcidas —Pero no hice a nadie el guardián secreto; yo soy el guardián de este secreto. He aprendido a no confiar en nadie más, ya ves, he aprendido recientemente...— su mirada viajó a Harry —... que hay muy poca gente en la que se puede confiar.

—¿ _Eres_  el guardián secreto?— murmuró Harry. —¡Entonces  _dinos dónde está_!

—No— dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Muy ingenioso— murmuró Snape —Un guardián secreto no puede revelar un lugar secreto, a menos que decida hacerlo voluntariamente. Ni el Veritaserum ni la maldición Imperius pueden obligar a un guardián secreto a hablar, a menos que él desee hablar.

—Precisamente— el director sonrió hacia él —Y como ya es posible que lo hayas deducido, Severus, no quiero revelar el paradero de Lily todavía.

—Tal vez la maldición Cruciatus le aflojará la lengua, entonces— un rubor febril había aparecido en las generalmente pálidas mejillas de Snape, y agarró la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron.

—Sería divertido de ver, Severus— dijo Tom suavemente —sabes tan bien como yo que el secreto escondido en el interior de un guardián secreta no puede ser revelado bajo coacción. No podemos forzarlo a contar el secreto mediante tortura, con lo deliciosa que la idea puede parecer. Pero sería un desperdicio de suero si no conseguimos  _otro_  tipo de información útil de él mientras lo tenemos atado y dispuesto, incluso si no puede revelar la ubicación exacta de Lily— se inclinó sobre el director, con los ojos fijos en la cara escarlata de Dumbledore —¿Sacaste a Lily de Hogwarts, Albus?

Una pequeña pausa. A continuación, el director respondió con un leve suspiro —No.

—¿Ella está en una de las habitaciones indetectables?— preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

—No— La voz del director estaba desprovista de emoción.

Harry pensó por un momento. —Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo verla en el mapa?

—¿Mapa?

—Hay un mapa mágico que muestra el paradero de todos en el castillo.

Una leve sonrisa creció alrededor de la boca de Dumbledore —Ya veo. Eso explica muchas cosas, Harry... A veces me he preguntado cómo eras capaz de andar por el castillo con una frecuencia alarmante sin ser detectado. ¿Pero no se puede ver a Lily en su mapa encantado? Eso tiene sentido, Harry. No la puedes ver en el mapa, porque ella no está aquí.

—¿Qué?— Harry miró al director en la confusión —¿No está aquí? Pero dijo que no ha salido de Hogwarts.

—Eso es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿dónde  _está_?

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron —No puedo decirte eso. Es como un acertijo, ¿verdad, Harry?

—¿Está herida?— Snape se acercó a la cara del director —¿Le has hecho daño a Lily?

—Todavía no— el rostro de Dumbledore era impasible.

—¿Qué pasará con ella?— susurró Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró —Eso realmente depende de Tom y Harry, ¿no es así? Si consigo los artículos que pedí, voy a devolverte a Lily. Y si no lo hago, tengo la intención de matarla. Por supuesto,  _estoy_ terriblemente apenado por eso, Severus, pero es la única manera...

—¿La única manera de hacer que, Albus?— la voz de Tom estaba fría.

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento —La única manera de  _destruirte_ , Lord Voldemort, y salvar al mundo mágico de tus garras. Necesito los Horcruxes para hacer eso, y la piedra de la resurrección...

—Y entonces encontrarás una manera de matarme— dijo Tom. Su voz cayó suave, pero Harry sintió un borde oscuro en él.

—Sí.

Tom miró a Dumbledore durante un largo rato —¿Te refieres a matar a Harry también?— su voz era un susurro.

—Sólo si es necesario, Tom. Y si es necesario, por supuesto, depende de ti... Pareces haberte vuelto curiosamente unido a él. No puedo esperar a ver lo que decidas hacer, Tom.

—¡Vamos!— Snape se puso de pie, pisando cuidadosamente el hombro de Dumbledore y provocando un gemido ahogado de dolor —Esto no tiene remedio. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de localizar a Lily.

—Supongo que no hay mucho sentido pedir a desatarme antes de salir, ¿verdad?— preguntó Dumbledore con cortesía.

Snape resopló y se alejó de él —Vamos a lanzar un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta cuando salgamos. El director puede permanecer atado aquí en la oficina hasta que los tres días hayan pasado; no hay necesidad de tenerlo rondando el castillo. Voy a informar a los elfos domésticos que está trabajando y que no debe ser molestado.

—No vas a encontrar a Lily, ya sabes— la voz de Dumbledore era suave —Pero  _pueden_  tratar de encontrarla por ustedes mismos si así lo desean.

—Así que sólo serás tú y nosotros los retratos de la oficina durante unos días, ¿eh, Albus?— arrastrando las palabras, la voz de Phineas Nigellus Black se escuchó desde la pared —¿Qué vamos a hacer para divertirnos? Oh, sí, es verdad, tienes suficiente Veritaserum en su sistema para que nos diga la verdad a partir de ahora hasta la próxima Navidad, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡no es esta una delicia! Siempre he querido llegar a conocerte mejor. Hay tantas cosas que me he estado  _muriendo_  por preguntarte, a partir de esos incidentes de mojar la cama de vuelta en tu tercer año. No creo que nadie sepa de eso, ¿verdad? Quiero saber  _todos_  los detalles. Vamos a pasar unos momentos maravillosos, juntos, ¿no lo haremos, Albus?

—Creo que el director está un poco pálido— susurró Tom al oído de Harry mientras seguían a Snape fuera de la oficina del director. Tom se volvió y echó unos cuantos hechizos en la puerta —Pero no está ni _cerca_  de cómo lo estará después de tres días con Phineas.

.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo exterior. Le temblaban las piernas —Él... Él me va a hacer elegir, ¿verdad, Tom?— su voz salió como un susurro —Dumbledore me va a hacer elegir entre tú y mi madre. Si volvemos con los Horcruxes y la piedra, seguramente encontrará una manera de matarte, y si no lo hacemos, va a matar a mi madre...

—No va a llegar a eso— dijo Tom en voz baja. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Harry en una caricia lenta y prolongada —Vamos a encontrar a tu madre antes de que los tres días hayan terminado, Harry. El director puede ser astuto, mi amor, pero no creo que sea un rival para mi brillantez y tu coraje. No tendrás que elegir.

—Pero si  _tuviera_  que elegir...— Harry cerró los ojos.

—No, Harry…

—Déjelo hablar, mi Lord— dijo Snape en voz baja —Yo... Estoy bastante curioso por saber la respuesta. Harry, si tuvieras que elegir entre Lily y... Y  _él_ , ¿a quién elegirías?

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. —No me hagas decirlo, profesor.

—Harry, necesito saber— había una extraña urgencia en la voz de Snape.

Harry miró hacia arriba, a regañadientes —No... No tengo otra opción, profesor. Si sólo puedo elegir uno de ellos...— él luchó para encontrar su voz —Debería ser una elección imposible, pero mi corazón y mi alma han elegido ya. No puedo evitarlo.

Tom se sentó junto a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry —No hace falta que lo digas, Harry. Ya lo sé. Vas a elegirla. Es natural, después de todo el dolor que te he causado en el pasado...

—No— Harry enterró su cara contra la tela áspera de la capa oscura de Tom —Si tan sólo pudiera salvar a uno de ustedes, tendrías que ser  _tú_ , Tom. Ella es mi madre, pero  _tú_  eres mi alma. Yo... No tengo otra opción.

—¿Qué?— había asombro en la voz de Tom —¿ _Me_  elegiste? Pero no lo entiendo...

—Yo sí.

Harry levantó la vista al oír la voz de Snape. Había algo en los ojos oscuros del maestro tan encantador y tan desolado que Harry sintió una punzada de compasión en su corazón.

—El amor no le deja otra opción, mi Lord— dijo Snape suavemente —Pero espero que entiendas, Harry, que el amor no me deja otra opción tampoco. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para salvar a Lily, aunque...— su mirada se posó en el rostro del Lord Oscuro —Incluso asesinaría... si debo llegar a eso.

Tom lo miró durante un largo momento. —Bien. Sabemos dónde estamos, entonces, Severus.

—¿ _Qué en el nombre de Merlín…_?— una voz sonó asustada detrás de ellos. Horace Slughorn estaba de pie en el pasillo iluminado por antorchas, mortalmente pálido. La pila de papeles amarillentos que había estado llevando cayó de sus manos y yacían esparcidos a sus pies. —Pero ese es... Ese es... ¿ _El Lord Oscuro_? Aquí, ¿en Hogwarts...?

Tom se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia —Es un placer volver a verte, Horace.

—Pero... pero...— Slughorn lucía como si hubiera visto un fantasma —Tú estás aquí con... ¿con Harry? No, eso no puede estar bien...

—Sí, profesor. Él está aquí conmigo— Harry tomó la mano de Tom, y Slughorn dio un pequeño suspiro sibilante. Parecía tener dificultades para respirar adecuadamente. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano, como si alcanzar su varita, pero su mano cayó sin fuerzas a su lado. Slughorn simplemente se quedó allí un buen rato, sin saber qué hacer, y miró a la cara de Tom, parecía estar buscando algo en las características inhumanamente pálidas. Luego susurró —Sigues siendo Tom. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, incluso ahora. Sigues siendo Tom…

—Podríamos necesitar tu ayuda, Horace— Tom se acercó y le puso una mano pálida en la manga de Slughorn.

—¿Mi ayuda?— la voz de Slughorn era ronca —Oh, no pidas mi ayuda otra vez, Tom. Eso... No fue tan bien la última vez que me pediste ayuda, ¿verdad? Cuando te dije acerca de los...— Su voz se apagó, y su mirada parpadeó insegura a Harry.

—Sé acerca de los Horcruxes, Profesor— dijo Harry rápidamente —Esa parte... Esa parte no se puede evitar. Pero tal vez nos puede ayudar tanto con algo más. No es magia negra en esta ocasión, profesor, sino una cuestión de salvar la vida de una persona inocente. Mi madre…

—¿Tú madre?— los ojos de Slughorn se abrieron como platos. —Pero tu madre ha muerto, Harry... No hay magia en la tierra puede traerla de vuelta, mi querido muchacho.

—Ella  _está_  de vuelta, Horace— dijo Tom en voz baja. —La traje de vuelta gracias a una antigua magia poderosa. Pero ahora Lily está perdida, y creemos que está en peligro. El Profesor Dumbledore la tiene, y no le dirá ni a Harry ni a mí dónde está escondida... Creemos que puede hacerle daño.

—Horace— la voz de Snape era urgente —Tenemos que encontrar a Lily. Le di de tomar al director veritaserum, pero no tuvo ningún efecto; se ha hecho a sí mismo el guardián secreto del lugar donde oculta a Lily. No se me ocurre alguna otra poción que pueda hacer que el Profesor Dumbledore nos diga la verdad. Pero tú... Tú siempre supiste mucho sobre pociones y magia oscura, ¿verdad, Horace? Dime, ¿no hay una poción lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que un guardián secreto revele su secreto?

—¿Lily?— Slughorn se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a los tres. Luego susurró —¿Lily está viva? Creo que... Sí, creo que me gustaría ayudarte... Pero no hay tal poción, Severus, como la que necesitas.

—Entonces vamos a inventar uno— Snape agarró el brazo de Slughorn —Entre nosotros, ¿tal vez podríamos inventar algo…?

Pero Slughorn negó con la cabeza. —No creo que eso sea posible, Severus. Pero tal vez hay otra manera— se agachó y recogió sus papeles del suelo —Vengan conmigo, y vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

.

—Eso está mucho mejor, Tom— Slughorn miró a Tom, que había vuelto a ser un chico de cabello oscuro. —Te ves menos atemorizante ahora. Lo cual no quiere decir que yo no tenga miedo de ti, por supuesto...— su voz tembló ligeramente. —Incluso si usted tiene el rostro de un ángel.

El gordo maestro de pociones colocó un cuenco de plata poco profundo lleno de un líquido claro en la mesa.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante —¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es esta poción Horace? Es incoloro e inodoro, pero algo en la forma en que refleja la luz me dice que no es veritaserum.

Slughorn dio una pequeña risa ahogada —Tal vez has pasado mucho tiempo preparando pociones extrañas en las oscuras mazmorras, Severus, para reconocer este brebaje maravilloso.

—¿Lo reconoces?— Snape frunció el ceño. Se quedó mirando el líquido claro, perplejo.

—Pruébelo— sugirió Slughorn suavemente.

Snape le lanzó una mirada de profunda desconfianza, pero metió un dedo en el cuenco de plata y llevó algunas gotas claras a sus labios. Lamió las gotas lentamente de su dedo, luego suspiró profundamente. —Agua.

—Así es, Severus. Agua— Slughorn parecía divertido —Un líquido común que los fabricantes de pociones más avanzados olvidan todo sobre las propiedades mágicas que puede poseer. Puede devolverle la vida a un hombre muriendo de sed, puede limpiar nuestras heridas y nos traen salud...

—Ahórrate la lección y llega al punto— Snape sonaba como si tuviese dolor. —¿Cómo nos va a ayudar un recipiente de  _agua_  a encontrar Lily?

Slughorn sonrió —Hay una especie de magia muy antigua y muy simple que pocos magos conocen hoy en día. Mi abuela me lo enseñó cuando era un niño pequeño. Nunca fue realmente una bruja muy buena, y nunca dominó las formas más avanzadas de la magia, nada más allá de algunos pocos hechizos caseros. Pero ella se había criado en un pueblo, ya ves, y sabía un poco de magia antigua, simple magia de pueblo que no requiere ni hechizos ni varitas.

Colocó una vela de cera pálida en un candelabro de plata y lo encendió. La llama vacilante emitió una luz dorada que brilla tenuemente sobre el agua en el recipiente. —Esto es magia tan antigua y sencilla que nunca encontrarás que la mencione ninguno de los libros de texto de Hogwarts, que se ocupan de temas más avanzados. Pero hace cien años, las brujas pueblerinas más simples sabía que si sostenías una vela hasta un jarro de plata lleno de agua y fijabas la vista en ella el tiempo suficiente, podrás ver la cara de su verdadero amor.

—¿Alguna vez lo intentó, señor?— preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas del pomposo maestro. —¿Intentar? Yo... No, no vamos a hablar de eso, mi querido muchacho. Fue hace mucho tiempo, es poco importante nada más... Pero cuando Tom dijo que su madre no está en ninguna parte donde pueda ser encontrada, pensé que podría ser posible encontrarla por medio de esta magia antigua— miró a Snape —Si me permites hacer tal suposición, Severus – ¿tal vez es mejor si lo intentas…? Creo recordar que eras bastante aficionado a Lily.

Snape asintió. Tomó la vela de Slughorn y se inclinó sobre el tazón de agua. Harry vio la figura oscura sin aliento. Los inescrutables ojos negros de Snape estaban buscando algo en el agua.

—La veo— la voz de Snape era un susurro —¡Veo a Lily! Está durmiendo. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero puedo ver su respiración... su cabello se extiende sobre una almohada blanca, y hay una gran ventana arqueada detrás de ella.

Se enderezó de repente. —Pero eso no tiene sentido... Reconozco la ventana. Parece estar en la enfermería.

Harry sacó rápidamente el mapa de su bolsillo y examinó ella. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho —¿En el ala del hospital? No... No, ella no está allí, profesor. Puedo ver a la señora Pomfrey en el mapa, que van y vienen, y a Victoria Frobisher y Cauldwell Owen, permaneciendo todavía en sus camas. Sé que a Cauldwell le tiene que bajar la gripe, y Vicky Frobisher se cayó de su escoba la semana pasada y sufrió un esguince en la muñeca. No hay rastro de mi madre.

—Pero yo la vi allí.— Snape tomó el mapa de las manos de Harry y señaló hacia un lugar junto a la ventana enfermería. —Justo ahí... Vamos, ¡rápido!

.

—No lo entiendo— Snape lucía impotente alrededor de la enfermería.

—Profesor, ¡el señor Cauldwell necesita descansar!— Madam Pomfrey dio Snape una mirada severa. —Tal vez usted podría darme una idea de lo que está buscando...

—Una persona— Snape sacudió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo de nuevo, pero surgió otra cosa que una pequeña nube de polvo. —Se supone que debería estar  _aquí_...— pasó la mano sobre las suaves sábanas blancas que cubrían la cama vacía junto a la ventana. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, y los últimos rayos de luz del día morían arrojando un resplandor rojo oscuro sobre la almohada sin tocar que hizo que Harry pensara en el cabello de su madre...

—Nadie ha estado en esa cama desde hace bastante tiempo, profesor. No hay nadie aquí, sólo mis dos pacientes, y los han perturbado durante el tiempo suficiente. Ahora, debo  _insistir_  en que se les deje dormir un poco— Madam Pomfrey dirigió al renuente Snape con firmeza a la puerta.

—No lo entiendo— susurró Snape tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta. —El mapa debe estar mal, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente —El mapa nunca se ha equivocado antes. Y vimos con nuestros propios ojos hace un momento que mi madre no estaba en la enfermería.

—¿Estás seguro de que... De que alguien que ha sido traía de entre los muertos se mostrará en este mapa tuyo, Harry?— preguntó Slughorn suavemente. —Tal vez... Tal vez no es tan humana como lo solía ser. Quizá Lily no es visible para nosotros...

—Ella es humana— Snape tomó el mapa de Harry —Es visible, la he visto con mis propios ojos y debe aparecer en el mapa. Mira, Horace, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Son Sirius Black, y James Potter, recién vueltos de la muerte, hablando con... La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley.

—¿Qué? ¿Sirius Black y James Potter?— los ojos de Slughorn se abrieron como platos. —¿ _Están_  vivos también? Dulce Merlín... Esto es... Mucho para procesar en una sola tarde para un hombre viejo— se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente con un delicado pañuelo lila.

—¿Tal vez se equivocó acerca de lo que vio en el agua, profesor Snape?— sugirió Harry.

Pero Snape sacudió la cabeza con firmeza —No lo creo, Harry. La vi tan claramente...— Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos oscuros, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No estaba mal, Harry— dijo Slughorn, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas regordetas ahora —Ya ven, yo... Bueno, se me ocurrió mirar en el agua después de que lo hizo el profesor Snape, y yo... Bueno, la vi también...


	17. La Varita de Sauco

—¿Tuvo una visión de mi madre en el agua?— Harry miró a Slughorn. —Pero eso debe significar que usted está enamorado de...— no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Tal vez fue un error de mi parte mencionar que la vi.— La voz de Slughorn era un susurro, y un agitado rubor coloreó sus mejillas. —Puedo ver que esa confesión te ha llevado a creer que yo... Oh, poco importa ahora, ¿verdad? Lo viejos apegos sentimentales que aún pueden permanecer en el corazón de un hombre viejo no puede ser de gran interés para nadie.— Slughorn se hundió lentamente en un gran sillón tapizado en terciopelo carmesí. Había una extraña mirada distante en sus ojos de color verde pálido. —Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de tu madre, Harry, eso sería absurdo. Un viejo como yo...— Una risita temblorosa le escapó. —No hay necesidad de insistir en esa idea ridícula, mi querido muchacho. Pero pensé que debía mencionar que capté una visión de ella en el agua en caso de que la información llegue a ser útil para localizarla. Fue sólo una visión fugaz, por supuesto; me atrevería a decir que Severus la vio con mayor claridad... — Su voz se apagó.

—¿Dónde estaba, Horace, cuando la viste?— La voz de Snape estaba desprovista de emoción.

—En la enfermería, por supuesto, como usted ha dicho.— Slughorn alcanzó una pequeña copa de cristal sobre la mesa a su lado y se tomó el contenido color ámbar de un trago. —Hay más brandy, si alguien quiere algo. Tal vez, ¿Severus-?

—No.— Oscura mirada de Snape se quedó en la cara del viejo maestro. —Así que la has visto en la enfermería, Horace. Entonces ¿por qué no podemos encontrarla allí? No estaba allí... No será que sólo podemos verla; me pregunté por un momento si el director había usado sus habilidades de transfiguración para darle una forma diferente.— Snape tragó audiblemente. —Pero habría sabido si ella estaba allí, creo, aunque ella ya no estuviese en forma humana. Siempre he sentido una extraña magia corriendo por mis venas cada vez que estaba cerca, desde que era un niño... Pero no había nada. Ella no estaba en la enfermería, aunque la viste allí con tanta claridad como yo lo hice.— Se inclinó más cerca del viejo maestro de pociones. —Dime exactamente lo que viste, Horace. Incluso la más mínima idea sería de gran ayuda. Tal vez has notado algo que yo no.

El vaso vacío temblaba muy ligeramente en la mano de Slughorn. —¿Lo que vi? Por qué, vi su rostro – por un momento muy breve, como he dicho– pálido contra el cabello de fuego que caía sobre la almohada.— Slughorn cerró los ojos por un momento. —Pero había algo extraño en esa visión; no puedo poner mi dedo en eso, algo acerca de los colores, tal vez... La luz estaba mal, creo.

—¿La luz?— Los ojos oscuros de Snape lo miraban con atención. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Slughorn se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos. —La luz que se inclinaba por la ventana detrás de la cama hizo que su cabello luciera casi incandescente. Debes haber visto cómo la luz vuelve de fuego sus rizos, ¿Severus? Pero la luz misma estaba equivocada. Era demasiado brillante, demasiado blanca... recuerdo su cabello bastante bien, y como la luz del sol lo hacía brillar...— Captó la mirada de Harry y se apresuró a añadir: — Sólo recuerdo esto porque su color de cabello era bastante llamativo, por supuesto muy inusual. Uno tiende a recordar cosas pequeñas como esas, pero la luz del otoño siempre echar un matiz más cálido sobre su cabello, profunda y dorada. Seguramente, debes recordarlo Severus, ¿cómo su cabello siempre se veía más como el cobre bruñido en el otoño que en primavera? Ese no era un sol de otoño cayendo sobre el cabello de Lily en la visión que tuve, era la pura, clara y brillante luz de la primavera, estoy seguro de ello. Qué extraño...

—¿Primavera? Pero eso no tiene sentido. Usted debe estar mal, Horace.— La voz de Tom cayó suavemente.

Hubo un repentino golpe fuerte en la puerta, y James se asomó —¿Te importa si entramos, profesor?

—¡Sr. Potter!— Slughorn le susurró, medio levantándose de su silla. Su mirada sorprendida paseó de James a Harry y de regreso a James. —Así que es verdad, ¿entonces? ¿Están de vuelta también? Oh, sí, por favor entra, mi querido muchacho. ¿Y es el señor Black que viene con usted? Y... ¿y el profesor Lupin? ¿Y la señorita Granger y el señor... er... Weasley, dice? ¿Así que todos se conocen entre sí, entonces? Oh, queridos, qué asombrosa colección de viejos amigos tengo a mi alrededor esta noche...— volvió a sentarse en su silla, con una expresión aturdida en el rostro mientras miraba de una persona a otra. —Brandy, ¿alguien?

—¡Por supuesto!— Sirius vació el vaso que Slughorn le ofreció de un trago. —Si alguna vez vagas así de nuevo, Harry, por favor déjanos el Mapa de los Merodeadores, ¿quieres? Nos estábamos volviendo locos tratando de encontrarte. Sabíamos que... er... Tom estaba contigo, pero aún así... Registramos la oficina del director, por supuesto, pero no había nadie allí, sólo Dumbledore, atado como un arenque ahumado y confesándole a los retratos en la pared que él es, al parecer, el escritor fantasma de ambos, Secretos de las Artes Oscuras y cuatro de las novelas románticas Fifi LaFolle más populares. ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios fue todo eso?—

—No desaparezcas otra vez, Harry.— murmuró James. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry. —No podría soportar perderte, ahora que por fin te he encontrado de nuevo... ¿Has descubierto dónde está tu madre?

—No lo sé.— susurró Harry. —Snape y Slughorn tuvieron una visión de ella en la enfermería, pero no parece estar allí después de todo.— Observó a los demás de forma rápida.

James frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo puede Lily  _estar_  ahí y  _no_   _estar_  al mismo tiempo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Al mismo tiempo?— Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Pero eso es... ¡es simplemente genial! Creo que esa debe ser la respuesta, señor Potter. Ella está y no está, pero  _no al mismo tiempo_. ¡Por supuesto!  _Por eso_  es que el profesor Slughorn dice que la luz estaba mal.

—Er... ¿claro?— James parecía tan desconcertado como Harry se sentía.

—¿Quieres decir que estaba en la enfermería antes, pero Dumbledore la trasladó a otro lugar?— Ron arrugó la nariz llena de pecas pensativo. —Eso tiene sentido, supongo, pero ¿cómo la habría movido si estaba atado en su oficina? ¿Tenía un cómplice o algo así?

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Ron. La madre de Harry no está en el mapa, porque no está en Hogwarts.

—Entonces, ¿dónde, por Merlín,  _está_?— Snape agarró el brazo de Hermione. —El director dijo que nunca dejó Hogwarts, pero también dijo que ella no está aquí. Por favor, señorita Granger, si usted entiende nada de esto, ¡dígame!

—Me está haciendo daño, profesor.— Hermione dijo suavemente. Se apartó y se frotó el brazo. —Tal vez no podamos ver a la señora Potter en el mapa porque ella no está en Hogwarts  _en este tiempo_. El mapa nos muestra el castillo en el presente. ¿Qué si ella está  _aquí_ , pero en un tiempo diferente, en un momento en el que es primavera, en lugar de otoño?

—¿Un tiempo diferente?— Tom considerado Hermione con interés. —Una idea ingeniosa, Hermione. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo puede ser en otro momento? Está diciendo tonterías, señorita Granger.— La cara de Snape era blanca. —¡Explícate!

—Un giratiempo,— dijo Hermione con calma. —¿Qué si el director utilizó un giratiempo para llevarla a algún momento en el pasado o en el futuro?

—¿Un giratiempo?— Harry miró a Hermione. —Hermione, ¿qué hiciste con el giratiempo que solías tener? ¿El que utilizamos para rescatar a Sirius y Buckbeak? Se lo entregaste a McGonagall, ¿no?

Hermione se congeló. —No, yo... Oh.— Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué?— Harry la sacudió suavemente. —Vamos, Hermione, ¡habla!

—McGonagall dijo que no iba a conservarlo tampoco,— murmuró Hermione a través de sus manos. —Lo había tenido durante mucho tiempo, pero iba en contra de las regulaciones del ministerio. Así que ella me pidió que se lo diera al director...

—¿El director tiene un giratiempo?— La cara de Snape parecía un fantasma. —Bueno, entonces, ¡vamos a ir a buscarlo a él de una vez!

—Me temo que no es así de simple profesor.— susurró Hermione. —No puede haber utilizado ese giratiempo para ocultar a la madre de Harry en el pasado lejano. Usé ese giratiempo un poco, en mi tercer año, y sólo puede volver con el giratiempo tres o cuatro horas, eso es todo... Si hubiese sido posible utilizar un giratiempo para retroceder en el tiempo más allá de eso, Harry habría tenido a sus padres de hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Un giratiempo más poderoso, entonces?— La voz de Snape era baja y urgente. —Tienen algunos en el Ministerio, ¿no? Quizás el director tiene uno de esos.

—No hay tal cosa como un giratiempo que te permite viajar en el tiempo más de unas pocas horas— susurró Hermione. —McGonagall me dijo todo sobre giratiempos en tercer año, cuando me prestó el suyo. Y todos los que estaban en el Ministerio se destruyeron todos modos, durante la batalla del año pasado.

—Oh, si es un giratiempo lo que quieres, querida–— Slughorn se puso de pie y comenzó a hurgar en su elegante escritorio de caoba. —Creo que alguien me dio uno, hace años.

—¿Tiene un giratiempo?— Snape se volvió bruscamente.

—Sí, por supuesto. Fue un regalo de un antiguo alumno mío. Ahora, ¿dónde lo puse? No me pareció una cosa terriblemente útil en ese momento. ¿Por qué querría vivir de las últimas horas de mi propia vida una y otra vez? No es que no estuviese agradecido con Eldritch Diggory al dármelo, por supuesto. Sinceramente, agradecí el gesto. ¿Sabían que fue mi estudiante antes de que se convirtiera en Ministro de Magia? Fui capaz de obtener algunos favores de él, por debajo de las escenas... Ah, ¡aquí está!

Slughorn sacó una pequeña caja marrón de uno de los cajones. —Y todavía tengo la nota que Eldritch me envió. Escuchen esto: 'Para un verdadero amigo, en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos...'

—El giratiempo, Horace.— Tom le tendió la mano.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto. Pero no creo que te sirva de nada, Tom.

Tom tomó el pequeño instrumento dorado a contra la luz y lo estudió desde todos los ángulos. —Hm…

—Si el director logró hacerlo, tiene que haber alguna manera de modificar el giratiempo.— La voz de Snape era ronca. —Es un gran mago, mi Lord. Seguramente, su magia es más que igual a la de Dumbledore...

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto!— Hubo un repentino brillo en los ojos plata de Tom. —Ninguna magia normal lo haría, pero tal vez el director encontró alguna magia poderosa que podría ayudarlo a moverse en meses o incluso años.

—No creo que haya ningún tipo de magia que pueda hacer eso.— Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ninguna magia común, no.— Tom lucía soñador ante el fuego que crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea de Slughorn. —Pero me he dado cuenta de que el director parece tener una predilección por antiguos artefactos mágicos. Tiene en su poder un Pensadero, un Sombrero Seleccionador que contiene una poderosa espada antigua, y –hasta hace muy poco– un viejo anillo que contenía la piedra de la resurrección. Me parece recordar que también manejó, junto con Nicolas Flamel, la piedra filosofal, bajo el pretexto de que el sótano de la escuela era mucho más seguro que las bien resguardadas bóvedas de Gringotts... El profesor Dumbledore es un coleccionista, de hecho, de antiguos artefactos poderosos. ¿Qué si ha logrado tener en sus manos el más poderoso de todos ellos?

—¿Qué es?— Harry miró a Tom sin comprender. —¿Algo más fuerte que la piedra de la resurrección?

La mirada de Tom se reunió con la de Harry. —La legendaria Varita de Sauco, mi amor. Junto con la antigua piedra de la resurrección en mi bolsillo y la capa de invisibilidad en el tuyo, los tres forman las Reliquias de la Muerte.

—¿Tiene la Varita de Sauco? Oh, ¡Merlín nos ayude!— La cara de Snape estaba más blanca que la muerte.

—¿Las tres reliquias? ¡He oído hablar de ellas!— Ron levantó la mirada rápidamente. —Estaban en uno de mis libros en casa.

—¿Has leído acerca de estos artefactos mágicos antiguos?— Hermione lo miró sin comprender. —Pero tienes que... ¿qué? ¿Cuatro libros?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Es un cuento de hadas, Hermione. Un libro para niños.

—Mucho más que un cuento de hadas, creo.— Tom sacó su varita de tejo del bolsillo y se comenzó a pasear, pensativo. —Se dice que la Varita de Sauco posee una magia mucho más poderosa que una varita común, incluso la mía. Si un mago poderoso, como Dumbledore o... bueno, yo... fuera a usar la Varita de Sauco, junto con un giratiempo, podría ser capaz de viajar a cualquier momento que desee.

—Entonces, ¿Lily podría estar en cualquier lugar?— Snape se sentó en una de las sillas afelpadas de Slughorn con un gemido. —Así que, supongo, que la Varita de Sauco podría... No creo que el director la haya dejado ahí en su oficina para que podamos encontrarla. Y conociéndolo, el suero de la verdad no va a ser suficiente para conseguir que revele la ubicación de la varita; estoy seguro de que ha encontrado la manera. No veo que estemos más cerca de encontrar Lily...— Hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

Harry se levantó y miró a Snape durante un largo rato. Una idea curiosa acababa de cruzar su mente. Susurró: —¿No creen que Dumbledore dejaría la Varita de Sauco ahí su oficina? En realidad, creo que se equivoca, profesor. Creo que el director ha escondido la varita a la vista.

—¿Qué?— Snape lo miró fijamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando, amor?— Tom lanzó a Harry una mirada de desconcierto.

—La Varita de Saúco.— Harry sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su padre. —Ya vuelvo, papá. Vamos, Tom, te mostraré dónde está. La he visto muchas veces – sólo que nunca supe lo que era.

—¿Has visto la Varita de Sauco en posesión de Dumbledore–?— los ojos plata de Tom se abrieron. —¿Dónde?

Harry sonrió. —Ya lo verás, Tom.

.

—No se preocupe, director. No lo molestaremos por mucho tiempo. Simplemente estamos aquí para recuperar la Varita de Sauco. Oh, querido – ¿te he asustado? Por favor,  _continúe_  con su fascinante conversación con Phineas. Algo sobre un asesinato, ¿verdad?— Tom asintió cortésmente al director, quien se removía con impaciencia contra las cuerdas mágicas que ataba su cuerpo. —Oh,  _por_   _favor_ , Profesor Dumbledore – ¡ese lenguaje! Harry sólo tiene dieciséis años, así que realmente no debería usar esas palabras en su presencia. ¡Corromperá al muchacho! Ahora, ¿dónde dices que está la varita, Harry?— la mirada de Tom recorría las paredes cubiertas de libros de la oficina del director. —¿Oculto en el interior de un viejo volumen dedicado a las Artes Oscuras?

—No.— Harry cruzó la habitación, intensamente consciente de la mirada del director puesta en él. No miró la cara de Dumbledore, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no había brillo en los ojos azules. —La Varita de Saúco está aquí, Tom, que siempre lo ha estado.— Harry abrió la pequeña puerta de la jaula en la esquina, y Fawkes trinó suavemente. —Ven aquí, Fawkes. Siento molestarte, pero tengo que ver en tu jaula por un minuto.— Harry tomó el pájaro escarlata en la mano y la levantó suavemente fuera de la jaula. Fawkes dio un chillido de protesta pequeño, pero terminó asentándose pacíficamente en la cabeza de Harry.

Harry metió la mano en la jaula de oro. —El profesor Dumbledore te dio una percha muy encantadora para sentarse, ¿no Fawkes?— susurró. Fawkes tiró suavemente de su cabello en respuesta. Harry aflojó la vieja y retorcida la percha en la que el fénix se sentaba en la jaula. —Y una muy antigua ramita, también, por el aspecto de la misma. Una ramita de un árbol viejo...— Harry movió la vara de madera un poco. —Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer... ¡ _Expecto_   _Patronum_!

Una plateada luz brillante llenó la habitación, y Harry se quedó mirando a la criatura ante él con asombro. —Pero ese no es... no es mi Patronus...— Pero incluso mientras hablaba, sabía que se había equivocado: Ese era su Patronus, y el familiar ciervo luminoso que había visto tantas veces antes era nada más que una sombra pálida. Quizás la cosa resplandeciente ante él era también un ciervo, era difícil de decirlo. Harry sabía, mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos, que era una salvaje y encantadora criatura del mismísimo alba del mundo, desde el momento en que la magia era nueva, y que era suya, su magia, su alma, su guardián...

Harry sintió una oleada salvaje de alas sobre él, y Fawkes comenzó a volar en círculo alrededor de su Patronus, cantándole como si reconociera a un viejo amigo.

Y entonces la luz se desvaneció, y Fawkes se dejó caer sobre el escritorio del director con un chillido melancólico. —Está bien, Fawkes.— Harry acarició la cabeza del ave suavemente. —Voy a traerlo de vuelta para que juegue contigo alguna vez.

Tom, que había permanecido en silencio y pasmado, tomó la Varita de Sauco. —Ese fue un Patronus bastante notable, mi amor. Ahora, vamos a ver qué más podemos hacer con esta varita...— Apuntó la varita hacia el anciano en el suelo. — _Imperio_.

¿Era imaginación de Harry, o Dumbledore rodó los ojos muy levemente?

—Ahora, director,— dijo Tom gratamente —tal vez pueda ser tan amable de decirnos dónde –y  _cuando_ – ha escondido a Lily?

—No, no lo creo, Tom.— El director fue igualmente cortés. —Y estoy seguro de que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber por qué.

Tom suspiró. —Ha utilizado la varita de saúco para lanzar el hechizo Fidelius, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Ah, bueno. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry oyó la voz de Phineas Nigellus Black detrás de él: —Magos bastante impresionantes, ambos chicos y el más pequeño no es ni siquiera un Slytherin, a juzgar por sus ropas. Ahora, dónde estábamos, Albus... Oh, sí. Nos contabas sobre las maldiciones que lanzaban y que la pequeña Ariana cayó muerta en el suelo. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente, Albus? Seguramente, debiste sospechar cuál fue la maldición que llevó a la muerte de la pobre muchacha.

—Dios te maldiga, Phineas...

—Vamos, Albus. Ya  _sabes_ , ¿no? ¿De quién fue la maldición que la mató?

Y Dumbledore dijo una sola palabra, tan llena de dolor que Harry pudo sentir algo de última hora en su corazón: —Mía...

.

—¿La Varita de Sauco?— La voz de Snape salió como un susurro. —Yo... nunca pensé que diría esto, pero te he subestimado, Harry.

Hermione miró la antigua varita de sauco con fascinación. —Pero... Pero incluso si puedes usar la varita y el giratiempo para viajar en el tiempo, ¿cómo vas a saber hasta dónde llegar, Harry? Tu madre podría estar en cualquier parte.

—No en cualquier parte.— Tom señaló la varita experimentalmente al pequeño reloj del delicado giratiempo. —Si ella está en el ala del hospital, podemos eliminar los periodos de tiempo antes de que el ala se añadiera. La enfermería fue construida alrededor del año 1600, ¿verdad?

—1596,— dijo Hermione automáticamente. —Pero eso no reduce las cosas tanto.

Snape pensó por un momento. —Tal vez haya otras pistas también. Vi a Lily durmiendo en una cama de hospital, muy parecida a la que hay ahora, apoyando la cabeza sobre una almohada de lino blanco. Creo que no tenían almohadas como esa en 1596. Y la cama que vi no podía tener más que unos pocos cientos de años, a lo sumo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Eso no ayuda mucho, profesor. No podemos viajar de nuevo a cada momento en el tiempo entre, por ejemplo 1700, y ahora. Y por lo que sabemos, podría ser en el futuro, en lugar de en el pasado...

—Me pregunto...— Tom parecía perdido en algunas reflexiones propias. —Cuando escondí mis Horcruxes, elegí los lugares que tenían algún significado personal para mí. Me pregunto si sería lo mismo si uno fuera a esconder a alguien o algo en el tiempo. Harry, mi amor, si pudieras elegir viajar a cualquier punto en el tiempo, cualquiera en absoluto, ¿a dónde irías?

Harry pensó por un momento. —¿Al momento de nuestro primer beso? O tal vez ese día que te encontré en la lluvia en Little Whinging. O tal vez el momento en que mis padres eran estudiantes en Hogwarts...

—Precisamente.— Tom lo besó suavemente en la cabeza. —Se podría optar por aquellos momentos, ya que tienen significado para ti. Ahora, ¡si tan sólo pudiéramos descubrir los momentos más importantes en la vida de Dumbledore! Creo que habría elegido ocultar Lily en el pasado, no en el futuro, simplemente porque él conoce el pasado mucho mejor. Es más fácil ocultar algo en un lugar que conoces muy bien.

—Pero ¿cómo va a descubrir cuáles son los momentos más importantes en la vida del Profesor Dumbledore?— Hermione miró dubitativo a Tom. —Sé que no va a revelar la ubicación de la señora Potter, incluso bajo la influencia del suero de la verdad, ¿pero tal vez si la pregunta se hace de modo indirecto–?

Tal vez.— Los ojos de Tom brillaron. —Pero tengo una idea mejor. Señor Black, tiene algo de experiencia con los escapes de prisión, ¿verdad?

Sirius levantó una ceja. —Escapé de Azkaban, sí.

—¿Crees ser igualmente bueno para irrumpir dentro?

Sirius lo miró fijamente. —¿Quieres entrar en Azkaban?— Su rostro se puso pálido. —Pero ¿por qué–?

—No a Azkaban, señor Black,— dijo Tom suavemente. —Nurmengard.

Los otros lo miraron en silencio.

—¿Nurmengard?— susurró Harry.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. —Precisamente, mi amor. Ya es hora de conocer a Grindelwald.


	18. Nurmengard

—Este,— susurró Harry mientras miraba a las paredes oscuras de Nurmengard, —debe ser el lugar más solitario del mundo.

El contorno irregular de un vasto edificio de piedra se alzaba ante ellos, sin puertas ni ventanas visibles para romper la desolación de la piedra negra. El paisaje alrededor de la fortaleza estaba desnudo y rocoso, como si ningún ser vivo pudiese crecer en las sombras de los muros de piedra que se asoman. Hacía frío, y una frágil helada caía sobre la tierra estéril, que se extendía, gris y sin vida, hasta el mar negro. Sólo unos pocos bloques lisos de piedra oscura puestos sobre la tierra helada, como antiguos altares a los dioses oscuros, olvidados y silenciosos. Arriba, el cielo de la mañana era gris como el estaño y frío como el acero. El viento se levantaba del mar, y llevaba consigo un olor helado de sal y salmuera. Ninguna gaviota u otra ave marina podía ser escuchada, el edificio de piedra fortificada estaba rodeado de un silencio tan profundo que se sentía como si hubieran muerto todos los sonidos del mundo.

—No hay necesidad de dementores en un lugar como este...— Sirius se estremeció ligeramente, y Remus llegó silenciosamente a su lado.

—Un pensamiento extraño, ¿no es así?— dijo Tom en voz baja, — esta es una prisión que diseñó el propio Grindelwald, construida para albergar a todos los que estaban junto a él en su camino al poder. Y aquí está sentado, detrás de estas paredes negras, encarcelado de por vida en su propio sueño oscuro.— Lideró a los otros tres hacia el lado de la vasta fortaleza. —Miren, aquí está la puerta que construyó, no creo que haya soñado nunca que algún día entrar él mismo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de mármol negro que parecía tan impenetrable como la propia prisión. Por encima de las puertas de piedra, Harry pudo distinguir letras desteñidas, excavadas en la fortaleza oscura en sí misma:  _Por el Bien Mayor_.

Harry pasó la mano por el frío mármol, cubriendo las puertas. No había manija o cerradura, sólo una extensión vacía de piedra negro. —¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Tom estudió la puerta con cuidado. Sacó la varita de saúco y murmuró unos pocos conjuros en voz baja, pero fue en vano. —No será a través de esta puerta, ha sido sellada mágica y permanentemente. Ningún hombre viviente tiene la intención de entrar o salir de esta fortaleza.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con los guardias, entonces?— Remus miró hacia la fortaleza oscura. —¿Nunca van a casa?

—No hay guardias.— Tom estudió el Mapa de los Merodeadores. —Tendrán que haber salido hace mucho tiempo. No hay nadie aquí más que un hombre viejo, solo con sus pecados y sus recuerdos. Puedo verlo en el mapa... está arriba en la torre más alta.

—¿Grindelwald está aquí solo? Entonces, ¿qué lo tiene preso?— Sirius estaba pálido.

—Tal vez la magia de la propia fortaleza.— Tom tomó el mapa, que amenazaba con volar por el viento helado. —Pero vamos a encontrar una manera de atravesar las protecciones. Si me permite la pregunta, señor Black – ¿Cómo salió de Azkaban?

—Atravesando la puerta.— Una sombra de una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Sirius por un momento, a pesar de que su voz temblaba un poco. —La respuesta más obvia es a menudo el mejor.

Tom frunció el ceño. —¿Atravesando la puerta? Pero ¿qué pasa con los dementores?

Sirius se estremeció. —No me reconocieron. Soy un animago ya ves, y estaba en mi forma de perro cuando logré escapar. Había sido un perro durante tanto tiempo que me atrevo a decir que mi alma se había vuelto un poco menos humana en ese punto... Tal vez es por eso que no me podían sentir.

Tom se quedó en silencio y pensó por un momento. —Ser un perro no le ayudará aquí, señor Black, pero tal vez sí el convertirse en un pájaro...— Se inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y miró hacia la torre de color negro que se alzaba contra el débil luz de la mañana. —¿Escobas, Harry?

Harry sacó tres palos de escoba en miniatura del bolsillo de su túnica, pero antes de que Tom pudiese restaurar todas a un tamaño adecuado, el viento se apoderó de una y se la llevó. Harry corrió tras ella, pero Tom le gritó: —No te preocupes, amor. Mejor no perdamos el tiempo en buscarla y te llevo.

Tom dijo las palabras que convirtieron las dos escobas pequeñas restantes en escobas adecuadas para Sirius y Remus. —¿Listos, señores?

Sirius y Remus montaron en sus escobas sin decir palabra, y Tom tiró sus brazos alrededor de Harry. —Agárrate fuerte, amor. Tendré que usar la Varita de Sauco para romper las protecciones una vez que estamos cerca de la torre, por lo que sólo tendré un brazo libre para abrazarte.

Harry asintió en silencio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tom. —¿Está demasiado apretado? ¿Te hago daño?

Tom se echó a reír. —¿Lastimarme? No, amor; nunca podrías abrazarme demasiado apretado en lo que a mí respecta.— despegó del suelo en un movimiento suave y sin esfuerzo. Harry podía sentir la ráfaga de aire frío contra su rostro mientras volaban, y sus ropas estaban aleteando salvajemente a su alrededor. Pero podía sentir la calidez de las extremidades de Tom a través de su ropa, y la cara de Tom estaba tan cerca que los labios de Harry que rozaban su piel.

—¿Te gusta volar así, Harry?— La ráfaga de viento dominó la voz de Tom, pero Harry podía oír su voz dentro de su mente. La boca de Tom encontró la de Harry, y Harry sonrió en el beso.

—¡Me encanta! Hace que volar en una escoba parezca extrañamente no mágico en comparación. ¿Me puedes enseñar a volar así también, Tom?

—Si quieres.— Había risas en los ojos plata de Tom. —Entre nosotros, podríamos colocar al Quidditch de Hogwarts en un nivel completamente nuevo... Agárrate fuerte, Harry – Voy a tratar de atravesar las barreras. Señor Black y señor Lupin, mantengan los ojos abiertos por cualquier sorpresa.

Estaban cerca de la torre oscura ahora, y Harry pudo distinguir una ventana alta y estrecha, hecha de cristal extraño, espeso, que brillaba como agua oscura a la luz de la mañana fría y grisácea. Por un momento fugaz, le pareció ver el pálido óvalo de un rostro tras el cristal, pero luego se había ido.

Un hechizo en una lengua antigua y desconocida salió de los labios de Tom, y chispas de plata volaron de la Varita de Sauco. Pero las chispas se detuvieron a unos metros de la ventana y flotaba en el aire de la mañana. Tom intentó de nuevo, y más chispas de plata se unieron a la primera, formando una línea brillante a corta distancia de la ventana.

Una cara blanca apretada contra el vidrio ahora, pero Harry no podía ver su expresión. ¿Grindelwald tenía miedo de la llegada de visitantes traídos por el viento o esperanza?

—Las barreras mágicas son muy fuertes... ¿Por qué la magia de la varita de sauco no puede romperlas?— Tom parecía perplejo. —De acuerdo a las leyendas, uno se convierte en el amo de la varita por vencer a su antiguo propietario. El antiguo dueño de la varita está sentado impotente en su oficina, obligado por mi magia, y le he robado la varita – Uno pensaría que eso debería ser suficiente para hacerme maestro de la varita.

—¿Qué?— Harry lo miró fijamente durante un momento. Luego susurró: —Pero tú no fuiste el que tomó la varita de Dumbledore, Tom. Ese fui  _yo_. Tú lo ataste, y yo robé la varita...— Puso su mano sobre la de Tom. —Así que eso nos hace a  _ambos_  los maestros de la Varita de Sauco –  _juntos_.

Harry podía sentir la magia de la varita agitándose bajo sus manos. —Pruébalo ahora, Tom. ¡Prueba el hechizo de nuevo!

Y Tom dijo las palabras antiguas de nuevo, y esta vez, las chispas de plata eran más brillantes que las estrellas mientras volaban por el cielo de la mañana. A medida que se acercaban a la ventana, Harry oyó un sonido como algo que rasgaba y lagrimeaba. ¡Las protecciones estaban cayendo!

Tom respiró hondo y besó a Harry suavemente en los labios. —Genial, amor. Señores, creo que el camino está limpio. Todo lo que queda es romper una ventana.

Pero sin previo aviso, una tormenta de plumas se abalanzó a través del aire de la mañana, y Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo. Algo estaba arañando su varita y gritó de dolor.

Era un pájaro monstruoso, del tamaño de un hombre y de color rojo oscuro como una herida. Sus ojos eran fríos y pálidos, y sus plumas eran oscuras como la sangre. ¿Qué pájaro era ese? Seguramente no uno natural, algo profundo en sus ojos grisáceos parecía humano... Harry volvió a gritar mientras trataba de luchar contra la cosa. Podía sentir las garras rozando frenéticamente en su pecho.

Para alivio de Harry, un grito de respuesta sonó cerca. —Estamos aquí, Harry. Tom, ¡estamos aquí!

Las garras crueles del ave estaban arañando la mejilla de Tom, pero al momento siguiente, el pájaro dejó escapar un grito aterrador. Algo estaba desgarrando sus alas carmesí oscuro, y Harry se quedó mirando, sin comprender, al perro negro que había aparecido de repente a su lado.

—¿Si-Sirius?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un aullido feroz y el repugnante crujido de los huesos cuando el perro rompió el cuello del ave. El perro sacudió la cabeza, y el moribundo pájaro se hundió en el aire y cayó, como un cometa de sangre y carne desgarrada, a la tierra oscura abajo él.

—¡Hazlo ahora, Harry!— Tom habló en voz baja al oído de Harry. —Te solté por un minuto. Pero no iba a dejar que te cayeras.

Harry se quedó mirando al gran perro negro que todavía se cernía, increíblemente, a su lado en el aire de la mañana. Entonces el perro parpadeó y cambió, y la familiar forma de Sirius apareció con un hilillo de sangre carmesí todavía corría por su barbilla. Sirius se limpió la sangre con la manga, y todavía había algo en sus ojos brillantes que lo hacía ver sólo la mitad humano.

—¿Sirius? ¿Cómo pudiste–?— Tomó a Harry un momento para encontrar su voz.

Sirius sonrió. —¿Transformarme mientras estaba en una escoba? Debo admitir que fue la primera vez. Fue idea de Remus, en realidad. Cuando vimos que... esa  _cosa_  venía hacia ti, nos dimos cuenta de que necesitaban ayuda. Disparamos unas cuantas maldiciones a ella, pero no tuvieron efecto. Así que Remus usó su túnica para atarme al palo de su escoba, con tanta fuerza que no iba a caer, y mientras él dirigía, lo ataqué...— miró hacia abajo. —¿Qué era esa cosa, de todos modos?

—No tengo idea—. Tom se estremeció ligeramente. —Al parecer, algún antiguo guardia de esta fortaleza. No se presentó en el mapa antes, por lo que no debe ser un ser humano, aunque sus ojos pudiesen engañar a nadie...

.

—Ah, ¡el viento me ha traído visitantes!— Con un gesto inesperado de cortesía del viejo mundo, el anciano se levantó del suelo de piedra a su llegada e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. —Me temo que tengo para ofrecerles, aunque por lo general hay un poco de pan y agua que aparece alrededor del mediodía.

Harry estudió Gellert Grindelwald con curiosidad. El hombre delante de ellos era muy viejo y muy delgado, y su cabello gris plata colgaba largo y despeinado alrededor de su rostro demacrado. Pero había un extraño poder en la mirada azul oscuro que se extendió ante los cuatro visitantes, y Harry supo de inmediato que la victoria de Dumbledore sobre Grindelwald no había sido fácil.

—¿A qué debo este placer inesperado?— la voz de Grindelwald era profunda y agradable, aunque hablar parecía causarle alguna molestia leve. Tal vez esta fue la primera vez que había hablado en cincuenta años.

—Hemos venido a hacerle unas preguntas, si podemos.— Fue Tom quien habló. —Sobre un mago con el nombre de Albus Dumbledore, que una vez fue un amigo suyo.

Los ojos de Grindelwald se volvieron vigilantes. —¿Y quién es usted, mi joven amigo? Ningún hombre ordinario, al parecer, al haber atravesado la ventana con sus acompañantes. Parece que usted es capaz de volar, y su amigo el animago mató al Ghoghnus.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente. —El… ¿Ghoghnus? ¿Qué  _era_  eso? Nunca he visto una criatura así.

La sombra de una sonrisa pasó por el rostro pálido y cansado de Grindelwald. —¿No lo has hecho? Y, sin embargo, su amigo mencionó a Albus Dumbledore, que solía tener un pájaro muy parecido a él.

—¿Un pájaro como  _ese_?— Harry estaba desconcertado. —No, no creo que Dumbledore ha tenido alguna vez una criatura tan vil. Tiene un ave como mascota, es cierto, pero su pájaro es un ave fénix.

—Ah, así que usted sabe de Fawkes, ¿entonces?— Había un brillo leve, como la risa, en los profundos ojos azules de Grindelwald. —Sí, Fawkes es un ave fénix, y ese, joven amigo, era uno.— asintió con la cabeza hacia la ventana. —Ese pájaro que conocieron en el cielo.

—¿ _Qué_?— Harry lo miró fijamente. —¿ _Ese_  era un fénix? No, ¡eso no puede ser cierto! Una fénix es un dador de vida, una encantadora criatura, pero  _esa_  cosa...

— _Esa_  cosa, el Ghoghnus, es su hermano—, terminó Grindelwald suavemente. —Muy diferente, en efecto, según el fénix que has visto, pero relacionados, sin embargo, como el bien y el mal siempre lo están... Algunos lo llaman Ghoghnus 'el ave fénix de las tinieblas'. Según la leyenda, los Ghoghnus primero nacían como la más hermosa ave fénix, pero cuando acogía la oscuridad y al mal en su corazón, una transformación terrible cayó sobre él, y su forma externa llegó a ser tan terrible como la furia que llevaba en su corazón.

Tom estaba pálido. —Sí, estoy familiarizado con transformaciones como esas...

—¿Lo estás?— la mirada perspicaz de Grindelwald se demoró en el rostro de Tom. —¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

Tom se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego dijo: —Mi nombre es Tom Riddle, una vez conocida como el Lord Oscuro.

Una ligera sonrisa flotaba en la esquina de la boca de Grindelwald. —¿En serio? Qué curioso... yo fui conocido por nombres similares una vez. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Antes de que fuera derrotado por Albus Dumbledore, quien alguna vez fue su amigo.— dijo Harry en voz baja.

Llegó a los ojos de Grindelwald una chispa de ternura extraña. —Albus. Sí, él fue mi amigo una vez. Al principio, cuando éramos jóvenes. Así que sin cesar... puedo verlo en mi mente todavía, como era entonces, con sus cabellos de fuego y su risa amable...

—Estabas enamorada de él.— Harry habló en voz baja.

Grindelwald miró sorprendido. —Ahora, ¿cómo es que lo sabes, mi joven amigo?

Harry podía sentir sus mejillas cada vez más caliente. —Dumbledore me dijo.

—¿Él te  _dijo_ –?— Grindelwald negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Hubiera pensado que Albus habría intentado muy fuertemente olvidar mis indeseados avances.

—Me lo dijo bajo el Veritaserum.— Harry tragó. —Me dijo que una vez le confesó que lo amaba y que él le dijo que nunca podría amarte de vuelta.

La mirada azul oscuro de Grindelwald se desvió hacia la ventana abierta. —Esa es la forma en que fue, sí. Así de simple, y eso me rompió el corazón.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. —Dumbledore me dijo también que le mintió a usted.

—¿Me mintió?— Grindelwald parecía perplejo. —¿Sobre qué?

Harry respiró hondo. —Acerca de lo que siente por ti. Te dijo que no te amaba, pero mintió...

—¿Qué–? ¿Qué estás diciendo–?— Grindelwald cruzó el piso en un paso rápido y agarró a Harry de los hombros. Su rostro estaba más blanco que la nieve. —¿Puede ser esto verdad? ¿Me  _mintió_? ¿Por qué? ¿ _Por qué–_?

—Porque,— susurró Harry, —pensó que era su deber...

—¿Su deber–?— la voz de Grindelwald era casi inaudible. —¿Su  _deber_ –?

—Pensó que tenía que hacerlo por el bien mayor, ya ves...

Una risa temblorosa de repente escapó de Grindelwald. —Por Merlín, ese  _es_  el tipo de cosa que haría, ¿no es así?— Se sentó en el suelo de piedra. —Oh, maldita sea. Me  _amó_ , así como yo lo amé, y sin embargo, me dejó creer durante casi un siglo que no sentía nada por mí...— Se sentó en silencio durante un largo momento. Luego le dijo a Tom: —¿Podría molestarle con un favor, joven? Me había resignado a vivir el resto de mis días en esta fortaleza solitaria, pero ahora... Ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de escapar. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a mi viejo amigo Albus... usted es capaz de volar, parece, y ha derribado las barreras mágicas que me mantenían encarcelado aquí  _y_  convenientemente rompió la ventana también. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme a Albus Dumbledore? Preferiblemente, mientras que el Ghoghnus todavía está muerto; tiene una costumbre de levantarse de nuevo.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. —Podría ser capaz de hacer eso, a cambio de un pequeño favor.

—¿Un favor?— Grindelwald se puso de pie. —No veo qué favor podía ofrecerle un viejo preso, señor Riddle, pero con mucho gusto haré lo que me pidas.

—Simplemente necesito un poco de información— dijo Tom suavemente. —Tenemos que saber cuál es el momento más importante en la vida de Albus Dumbledore, y necesitamos el año y la fecha, con la mayor precisión posible.

—¿Qué?— Grindelwald parpadeó lentamente. —Eso es algo terriblemente extraño que preguntar... Pero si ese es el precio de mi libertad, estaré encantado de ayudar. El momento más importante en su vida debe haber sido – Bueno, hasta hace un momento, yo hubiera dicho que fue en mayo de 1945, cuando él me venció en un duelo mágico. O tal vez agosto de 1899, cuando su joven hermana murió. Hubo un terrible accidente, ves, y nunca supimos de quién era la maldición que la mató, de él o la mía...

—La de él.— dijo Harry en voz baja.

Grindelwald lo miró fijamente. —¿Lo fue? Pobre Albus...— negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Como he dicho, yo hubiera pensado que tal vez ese momento hubiera sido el más importante en su vida, excepto,— tragó —a menos que, ahora que sé que me  _mintió_  todos estos años, me pregunto si el momento que yo llamaría como el más significativo en mi vida quizás tenga un significado similar para él.

—¿Cuál fue la fecha, señor?— preguntó Tom con suavidad.

Un ligero rubor cayó sobre las mejillas de Grindelwald. —18 de junio de 1899. Le di un beso bajo el viejo manzano y le dije que lo amaba más que a la vida misma.— Cerró los ojos por un momento —Y él me miró con una expresión de infinita tristeza y me dijo que nunca podría amarme a cambio.— Grindelwald se acercó lentamente a la ventana y contempló el cielo gris. — _Espera_  a que le ponga las manos encima a ese bastardo mentiroso...


	19. 1899

_15 de junio 1899_

Incluso antes de que Harry abriera los ojos, sabía que era primavera. Una fragancia dulce de espino y berberis salvajes permanecía en el aire, y sintió una suave brisa en la cara. Harry respiró el aroma de la temporada de un siglo de antigüedad, los que eran curiosamente similares a las de la primavera del año pasado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente a la luz de un día que iba y venía mucho antes de que él naciera. El antiguo castillo, los altos robles sombríos, y el lago negro que tan bien conocía aparecieron a la vista, tan familiares que se preguntó por un momento si el giratiempo había funcionado correctamente.

Pero el niño pequeño que estaba de pie delante de él y los miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, a Harry, Tom y a Snape, no era un estudiante de Hogwarts que Harry haya visto en su vida. Lucía un poco sin aliento, pero no había miedo en su voz mientras le susurraba:

—¿Qué eres? ¿Son fantasmas?

Harry desenrolló la larga cadena del giratiempo de los tres viajeros y escondió el reloj de oro rápidamente bajo su túnica. —¿Fantasmas? No, claro que no. Somos visitantes del castillo. ¿Por qué crees que eran los fantasmas?

El niño que desde hace mucho había puesto su cabeza de lado, los miró con una expresión de gran interés. —Todo el mundo sabe que no se puede Aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero ustedes lo acaban de hacer, por lo que no pueden ser magos ordinarios.

—Ya veo.— Harry le sonrió. El niño estaba vestido con una túnica de Slytherin, pero su rostro parecía amable y alegre, y a Harry le gustó la forma en que su cabello sobresalía con rebeldía en la parte posterior. —Somos magos como tú, casualmente somos muy bueno con la magia. No hay necesidad de preocuparse – sólo estamos aquí que para ver a alguien.

El muchacho estudió a todos en silencio por un momento con sus ojos azules. Luego dijo lentamente: —Ustedes han venido para la Dama, ¿no es así?

—¿La Dama?— Snape agarró el brazo del muchacho. —¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín–? ¿Crees que se refiera a Lily? Muchacho, rápido, dime lo que sabes acerca de ella. ¿Dónde está?

—Déjalo, Severus. No queremos asustarlo.— Tom liberó al niño suavemente de las manos de Snape. —Ahora, ¿por qué crees que estamos aquí para ver a la Dama?

El muchacho se frotó el brazo. —Bueno, parecen ser personas extraordinarias, incluso para los magos, y que aparecieron de la nada, al igual que la Dama lo hizo.

Tom sonrió. —Ah, ya veo. Pareces ser un chico muy inteligente. Soy Tom, por cierto, y estos son mis amigos Harry y Severus.—

El muchacho sacudió las manos con solemnidad. —Es un placer conocerte. Soy Phineas. Phineas Black.

—¿ _Qué_?— Harry miró al niño —¿ _Eres_  Phineas Nigellus Black? No, no puede ser— trató desesperadamente de imaginar al pequeño niño en el retrato que le hablaba con tono altivo desde las paredes de la oficina del director del futuro, pero fracasó miserablemente.

Tom se echó a reír. —Puede que sea Phineas Black, pero no es Phineas  _Nigellus_  Black, Harry. Hay una semejanza muy leve, pero el período de tiempo es un error.

El rostro del muchacho decayó. —¿Phineas Nigellus Black? Oh, están aquí sólo para ver a mi padre, ¿entonces? ¿El director? No pensé que fuera a conocer gente como ustedes, gente que se aparecerse donde otros no pueden. La mayoría de sus amigos son del Ministerio, y son terriblemente viejos, estirados y aburridos. Crujen como muebles viejos cuando caminan, y siempre hablan conmigo como si estuvieran leyendo uno de esos libros polvorientos con letras góticas. Pero ustedes... ustedes parecen extraños y emocionantes, al igual que la Dama— levantó la vista hacia ellos con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Eres el hijo de Phineas Nigellus Black?— Harry trató de recordar el tapiz que había visto una vez en Grimmauld Place y las historias que Sirius le había dicho. Sí, Phineas Nigellus  _había_ tenido un hijo que fue nombrado después de él, ¿no lo había? Otro Phineas, ¿quien había sido arrancado del árbol genealógico? En cuanto a los ojos traviesos azules del niño pequeño del pasado, Harry no se sentía en absoluto sorprendido de que hubiese terminado como un agujero chamuscado en el árbol genealógico Black.

—Supongo que necesitan que los lleve con mi Padre.— Phineas sonaba un poco deprimido al pensarlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza firmemente. —No, no creo que haya ninguna necesidad de molestar al director. Estoy seguro de que su padre debe ser un hombre muy ocupado. Estamos aquí por la Dama, Phineas, como ya has adivinado. Ella está en el ala de la enfermería, ¿no es así?

Phineas asintió con entusiasmo. —Sí, ella ha estado allí durante semanas, desde que llegó por primera vez aquí. Fue el prefecto quien la encontró primero, Albus Dumbledore. La llevó a la enfermería, pero nadie ha sido capaz de despertarla de su encantado sueño. Es todo muy emocionante, de verdad. La señora Smethwyck ha intentado todos los hechizos y pociones que se pueda imaginar, pero fue en vano.— Miró esperanzado a Harry —Pero usted sabe cómo despertarla, ¿no?

La mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de la Varita de Sauco en su bolsillo. —Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. Vamos a ir a buscarla. No hay necesidad de que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, Phineas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Phineas sonrió y se fue con ellos a través de los jardines hacia el castillo. —Será sólo entre tú y yo. Digo, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a aparecerme dentro de Hogwarts mientras estás aquí? Sería muy útil para poder aparecerse de detención a veces...

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Phineas. Lo siento. Lo haríamos si pudiéramos.

—Podrías, por supuesto, tan sólo tratar de mantenerte alejado de los problemas, en primer lugar.— murmuró Snape, mirando hacia abajo en el niño pequeño.

Phineas suspiró. —Eso es exactamente lo que Padre dice, pero es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, señor. Hay tantas reglas aquí, es fácil olvidar algunas. Y algunas de ellas ni siquiera tienen mucho sentido. ¿Qué hay de malo en traer a algunos amigos y ver un partido de Quidditch en el Pensadero del director cuando él está ocupado con reuniones de personal? ¿O darle a Peeves clases de violín? Ni siquiera fui yo el que le dijo Peeves sobre la acústica de la habitación prefecto – eso fue Aberforth – pero de alguna manera, siempre terminan culpándome por todo. Oh, ¡espero que Albus no esté en la enfermería cuando lleguemos allí! Es un dolor, estoy seguro de que será director algún día, al igual que Padre. Incluso le descontó a su propio hermano diez puntos por cantar en el pasillo, la semana pasada.

—¿El presento pasa mucho tiempo en la enfermería, entonces?— preguntó Tom cuando entraron en el castillo.

Phineas se rió. —¿Albus? Sí, pasa tanto tiempo al lado de la Dama que algunas personas piensan que está enamorado de ella. Ella es terriblemente bonita, por supuesto, pero no puedo imaginar Dumbledore _enamorado_.— Hizo una mueca y los condujo por las escaleras hacia la enfermería. Había muy pocos estudiantes para ser vistos, tal vez todos estaban fuera, por el buen clima.

—Oh, maldita sea,— susurró Phineas mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería. —Albus está aquí. Bien, supongo que es todo, entonces. Técnicamente se supone que estoy en detención con el Profesor Beery en este momento, ya ven, pero se me olvidó un poco...— hizo un gesto alegre y desapareció discretamente.

La boca de Harry se sentía seca como el polvo al entrar en la enfermería. ¿Y si su madre no estaba allí, en ese tiempo desconocido, después de todo?

Pero la brillante luz blanca de la primavera que caía a través de las ventanas de la enfermería hizo brillar algo como el fuego, y el aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando alcanzó a ver el cabello de su madre y su rostro pálido.

Un instante después, Harry se hizo a un lado mientras Snape pasó corriendo junto a él, disparando dos hechizos espectacularmente rápidos. Una enfermera anciana y un niño con salvajes rizos color cobre tanto cayeron al suelo.

—¡Buen movimiento, Severus!— Tom se volvió y apuntó con su varita a la puerta detrás de ellos. Murmuró algo entre dientes que parecían ser una serie de hechizos complicados, presumiblemente diseñados para no permitir a nadie más entrar en la enfermería.

Harry cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama de su madre. —¿Mamá? ¡Está  _aquí_! ¿Estás bien?

Snape estaba de rodillas junto a la cama de Lily, lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —Ella está aquí. Oh, Merlín, ¡ella está  _aquí_! Está viva... Harry, rápido, ¡utiliza la varita para reanimarla!

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Podía sentir la varita antigua temblar en su mano mientras decía el conjuro — _Finite_   _Incantatem_

Lily se agitó un poco, y Harry observó sin aliento mientras ella lentamente abría los ojos.

—¿Mamá?

Los ojos verdes de Lily lo encontraron. —¿Harry? Oh, ahí estás, amor – estaba tan terriblemente asustada que por un momento pensé que no eras real... ¡Pero estás aquí! Dondequiera que aquí sea...— Alargó la mano hacia Harry, y tiró de él hacia abajo en un largo abrazo. —Y tú también, Severus.

Harry se retiró, y Snape se unió a Lily en sus brazos. Harry miró discretamente.

—Hay que irnos.— Tom pateó al chico de cabello cobre en el suelo ligeramente. —Antes de que el Albus Dumbledore de diecisiete años despierte y nos cree problemas... ¿Me pregunto cuánto sabe acerca de los hechos de su propio futuro?— Sacó una varita de la túnica del muchacho y se lo guardó en su bolsillo. —Por si acaso...

—Vamos a matarlo antes de irnos,— murmuró Snape indistintamente, con la cara enterrada en el cabello de Lily. —Yo lo haré. Le di mi palabra, después de todo, y es una promesa que estaría feliz de cumplir.

—¿Mata a Dumbledore?— Harry se quedó mirando el hermoso rostro del joven elfo inconsciente en el suelo, tan familiar, y sin embargo, tan diferente de la cara del viejo hombre que había conocido. —No, profesor, no puedes-

Me temo que Harry tiene razón.— Tom negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Tan tentador que es hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro de querer volver a nuestro tiempo y encontrar el Lord Oscuro Grindelwald gobernando el mundo mágico. Fue Dumbledore, después de todo, quién lo derrotó y matar al joven Albus ahora pondría en marcha una cadena de acontecimientos que podrían conducir a un futuro muy diferente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Tom.— Harry trató de mantener su voz firme. —No podemos matar al Dumbledore de diecisiete años porque es  _inocente_... Nunca ha conspirado para matar a mi madre o la mantuvo cautiva en un tiempo extraño. Nunca nos ha dicho que tú y yo tenemos que morir para que el mundo que se encuentra en paz.  _Todo_  eso lo hizo un hombre viejo, no  _él_ …

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Harry.— Tom suspiró profundamente. —Este chico es ese viejo. Son una y la misma cosa.

Harry sacudió un dedo ligeramente sobre la mejilla de Tom y le susurró: —¿Al igual que Tom Riddle y Voldemort?

Un profundo rubor rozó las características angelicales de Tom. —Veo tu punto, amor. Pero no olvides: Phineas nos dijo que el joven Albus Dumbledore ha estado constantemente sobre tu madre. Tal vez no es tan inocente como parece.

—¡Vamos a ver!— Harry apuntó la varita de saúco al chico inconsciente. —¡ _Enervate_!

El muchacho no se movió.

—Er... He añadido unos cuantos hechizos sin palabras a los hechizos espectaculares de Severus, por si acaso.— Los ojos de plata de Tom brillaron.

Harry suspiró. —Está bien. ¡ _Finite_   _Incantatem_!

El chico de rizos cobrizos gimió suavemente y se sentó. Abrió los ojos, y un par de brillantes ojos azules consideraban a los tres visitantes con asombro.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— No hubo reconocimiento en los ojos azules familiares. Pero la mirada del chico cayó sobre la enfermera inconsciente en el suelo y en Lily, y se puso en pie.

—La Dama— su rostro era blanco. —¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿Por qué ya no duerme? Ella no puede salir de aquí,  _no puede_...— Había un borde del pánico en su voz, y buscó frenéticamente su varita.

—¿Por qué no puede irse, Albus?— preguntó Harry con suavidad.

El muchacho lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. —Porque... Porque el viejo me dijo que tengo que velar por ella día y noche, para protegerla con mi propia vida.— Una mirada de asombro pasó por su rostro pálido enano. —Qué extraño... sentía que tenía que hacer todo lo que el viejo me dijo, pero ahora...— negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Ahora se siente como si un hechizo se hubiese levantado de mi alma.

—¡El  _Finite_   _Incantatem_!— Tom respiraba en el oído de Harry. —¡Creo que tiene razón, Harry! Un encantamiento ha sido levantado de él. La maldición Imperius, ¿tal vez?

—¿La maldición Imperius?— Harry se sentó en una de las camas de hospital vacías. —¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore viajó atrás en el tiempo y se lanzó un Imperius  _él mismo_? En  _realidad_  no se fía de nadie ¿verdad?

Tom se echó a reír. —Ni en él mismo, al parecer.

Albus había estado mirando fijamente a Harry. —Tus ojos— Su voz era un susurro ronco. —Tú... tienes los ojos de la dama... El viejo me dijo que estuviese atento a un chico de ojos verdes. Dijo que traería peligro, y que trataría de llevársela. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

—Mátalo.— Snape ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. —No es de pensarlo demasiado, Harry. Sólo tienes que hacer, o dejar que yo-

—No.— Harry se puso de pie. —No voy a hacerle daño, y no voy a dejar que nadie más lo haga tampoco. Es sólo un niño, y no puede evitar nada de esto.

Tom negó con la cabeza lentamente. —¡Merlín! De verdad que eres increíblemente blando de corazón, amor.— Besó a Harry en voz baja y largamente en los labios.

Albus ojos azules se ensancharon. —Qué... ¿qué estás  _haciendo_? No puedes darle un beso.

—Oh, dame la Varita de Sauco, amor. Realmente  _es_  aburrido.— Tom tomó la varita, pero Harry la sostuvo justo fuera de su alcance.

—No se le puede hacer daño, Tom. Juramento, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero él cree que no debería darte un  _beso_ , porque...— Tom se volvió hacia Albus. —¿Por qué, exactamente?

Un rubor profundo se posó sobre las pálidas mejillas del chico. —Debido a que es antinatural y perverso. Los chicos no deberían hacerlo con otro. Es que no está bien.

Harry suspiró. —¿Cómo es posible que sea malo amar a alguien, Albus?— dijo suavemente. —Me parece mucho más malo y antinatural  _no_  amar. De hecho, si un chico al que le gustas alguna vez trata de darte un beso, creo que deberías darle un beso de vuelta. El mundo sería un lugar mejor.

—¡No haré tal cosa!— los ojos azules de Albus estaban parpadeando. —Nunca podría... ni quiero, en realidad no. Y, además, Gellert es sólo un amigo, no importa lo que diga la gente. Sólo admiro su inteligencia y su ingenio, eso es todo. Y para tu información, tengo la intención de declararme a Doge Hazel en unos pocos años. Es una chica muy dulce, y todo el mundo dice que es bonita. Es una buena amiga de mi hermana, aunque no veo  _por qué_  iba a querer pasar tiempo con mi hermana medio loca. Tal vez es sólo una excusa para acercarse a mí. Pobre Ariana, no está del todo bien de la cabeza, pero Hazel siente pena por ella, creo. No creo que Hazel entienda lo tedioso que es a vivir con alguien así todo el tiempo, y hacer sacrificio tras sacrificio...

—¿Tu hermana?— susurró Harry. —Escucha, Albus, sobre tu hermana,— tragó. —a finales de este verano, apuntarás con tu varita hacia ella, y habrá un terrible accidente. Será tu maldición la que la asesine, y nunca lo olvidarás por el resto de tu vida. No deje que esto ocurra, Albus.

Albus estaba más blanco que la nieve. —¿Voy a matar a Ariana? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas terribles? ¿Eres una especie de vidente?

—Tal vez yo soy.— Harry trató de mantener su voz firme. Puso sus manos de los hombros del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos. —Es tu última oportunidad, Albus. Trata de amar a alguien. Trata de sentir algo de compasión en tu corazón. Es tu única oportunidad. Trata de ser un ser humano, Albus. He–— tragó —He visto lo que serás si es de otra manera...

—Él me advirtió sobre ti— la voz de Albus era un susurro —El viejo me dijo que no te escuchara. E incluso si ya no estoy bajo su hechizo, puedo ver que estaba en lo cierto. Dijo que el chico de ojos verdes era peligroso.— Él extendió la mano y acarició el cabello de Harry lejos de la frente con una mano pálida. —Tiene una cicatriz, como él dijo, y así es como el mal se ha introducido.— La mirada azul se quedó en el rostro de Harry. —Es una lástima que tengas que morir, porque realmente eres un chico muy hermoso. Pero tu muerte será necesaria, por el bien de todos... Él se encargará de ello.

—¡Nos vamos!— Tom sacó a Harry de Albus y apretó el giratiempo fuera de su túnica. —No hay esperanza para él, Harry. Vamos a regresar a tu madre a casa.— Tiró de Lily y Snape y los acercó a la cadena de oro del giratiempo colocándola alrededor de todos ellos. —Nunca va a cambiar.— Tom empezó a girar el delicado reloj rápidamente mientras hablaba.

El pálido chico de cabello cobrizo susurró: —Nunca nos rendiremos ante el mal y la maldad, como el chico de ojos verdes lo hizo... Nunca...

.

Había una pequeña multitud reunida fuera de la puerta del despacho del director, cuando regresaron a Hogwarts en su propio tiempo.

—¡Están sanos y a salvo!— James, Remus y Sirius inmediatamente se lanzaron fuera de la muchedumbre y saludaron a Harry y Lily con cálidos abrazos. Para sorpresa de Harry, los Merodeadores incluso estrechó la mano de Snape, Snape hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí?— Tom asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Gritos airados se escuchaban desde el interior, seguido por sonidos de muebles astillados y la explosión de maldiciones. Harry pudo distinguir el ruido de la voz de Grindelwald —Me mentiste, hijo de puta... ¡No me importan las razones que hayan sido! No tenías derecho... Mírame a los ojos cuando le hablo a ti, ¡cobarde!— Más fisuras se escucharon desde el interior, y el humo comenzó a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta. Podían oír una segunda voz ahora, mucho más débil que el primero. —No puedo mirarte, Gellert...

—Esa,— dijo Minerva McGonagall serenamente, con una leve sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de su boca —es la rendición de Albus Dumbledore.


	20. Entregándose

Harry empujó la puerta abierta de la oficina de Dumbledore. —¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín–?

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta y se quedó mirando el caos salvaje que había sido espacio de trabajo del director. Delicados instrumentos de plata destrozada yacían entre los fragmentos de vidrio y libros rotos. La mitad de la mesa del director se había ido, al parecer por la explosión de una maldición, y papeles y plumas se esparcían por todas partes. El Pensadero estaba tumbado a un lado, y los remolinos de plata de recuerdos se evaporaban de sus frascos rotos. Fawkes se había refugiado en el estante más alto junto al Sombrero Seleccionador, y contribuyó al desorden general lanzando viejos libros encuadernados en piel hacia el director en intervalos. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba despierto, y que parecía estar incitando al ave. Algunos de los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras se cubrían sus ojos, mientras que otros estaban animándolos.

Dumbledore estaba acurrucado contra el escritorio medio astillado, rodeado de trozos de pergamino, restos de volúmenes encuadernados de Artes Oscuras, y gotas de limón aplastadas. Su rostro estaba pálido, y sus gafas de media luna no estaban por ningún lado. Las cuerdas mágicas que Tom había echado sobre él se hicieron añicos, pero aún estaba agachado en el suelo. Tenía el cabello largo y blanco desordenado, y había una expresión en su cara que Harry nunca había visto antes. El director lucía... ¿asustado?

Grindelwald se puso delante del director, todavía vestido con los delgados harapos de prisión. Su cara demacrada estaba distorsionada por la ira, y hacía que sus ojos azules lucieran más oscuros.

—¡Me mentiste, Albus!— agarró la parte delantera de la túnica del director y obligó al anciano a mirarlo a la cara. —¿ _Por qué_?

Dumbledore trató desesperadamente de evitar su mirada. —Era necesario, Gellert. Era lo correcto.— Su voz sonaba extrañamente débil, casi suplicante. —Hubiera sido tan fácil amarte. Merlín sabe que habría sido la cosa más fácil del mundo. Pero a veces uno tiene que hacer una elección entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.

—Y  _algunas_  personas,— dijo Grindelwald con los dientes apretados —cuando se les da a elegir entre algo que es a la vez justo y fácil por un lado y algo que está mal y es dolorosamente difícil por otra parte, todavía se las arreglan para escoger lo que es a la vez difícil y malo, en un sentido pervertido de su deber. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para convencerte de que no estaba bien amar a tu mejor amigo, Albus?

Pateó el Pensadero volteado de mal humor y miró a su alrededor en los viales rotos que habían contenido los recuerdos de Dumbledore. —Parece que tienes una colección bastante amplia de recuerdos embotellados, Albus. ¿Estos son recuerdos desagradables que ya no querías mantener dentro de tu cabeza? Más bien fue un alivio eliminarlos y embotellarlos para verlos a veces, ¿sospecho? ¿Estoy en medio de esos recuerdos que decidiste repudiar?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos. —¿Cómo puedes llegar a entender?

—¿Entender  _qué_?— Grindelwald aumentó la presión sobre el director y lo zarandeó como un muñeco de trapo, alzando la voz a un rugido furioso. —¿Que me dejaste vivir durante un siglo con la creencia de que la única persona a la que una vez amé no tenía sentimientos por mí? Podríamos haber sido amantes durante todos estos años, en lugar de enemigos.

—¿No lo entiendes, Gellert-?— la voz de Dumbledore era un gemido. —Eras un hombre peligroso. Elegiste un camino oscuro y peligroso, un camino que yo no podía seguir. ¿Debí haber dejado que me llevaras a la oscuridad también?

Grindelwald miró a Dumbledore durante un largo rato. —¿Llevarte a la oscuridad? ¿Quién sabe qué camino habría tomado, si no hubiera estado solo, Albus? Tal vez no habría habido ningún Lord Oscuro Grindelwald, si hubieras estado conmigo. ¿Quién sabe lo que habría sido, si hubiera sabido que alguien me amaba?— tocó la cara de Dumbledore suavemente. —¿Y quién sabe lo que hubiera sido, de tener a alguien que me amara de vuelta?

Dumbledore se encontró con su mirada por un instante, luego se dio la vuelta, un rubor febril en las mejillas. —Es demasiado tarde para eso, Gellert. Nos convertimos en lo que somos, tú y yo ¿Qué importa ahora, tantos años después?

—¿Qué importa?— Grindelwald voz le temblaba. —Ambos pagamos tu mentira con un siglo de miseria. ¿Cuántos años más quieres perder? ¡Ríndete, Albus! Por una vez en tu vida, ríndete a tus verdaderos sentimientos. Deja tu castillo y tus libros y todos tus esquemas detrás y ven conmigo, mientras todavía tenemos unos cuantos meses o años más de vida.

Una risita temblorosa escapó Dumbledore. —¿Estás loco, Gellert? ¿Irme contigo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Grindelwald se acercó más. —Porque me quieres en tu corazón, incluso ahora, Albus. Y porque sé que cuando finalmente te atrevas a mirarme a los ojos, te  _rendirás_.

—No me rendiré.— susurró Dumbledore. —No te tengo miedo.

Grindelwald se rió. —Sí, lo estás, Albus. Tiene más miedo de mí que de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero.— Le rozó la mejilla de Dumbledore. —Mírame, Albus. Mírame si te atreves.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, Albus Dumbledore volvió la cara y miró a los ojos a Grindelwald. No habló por un tiempo muy largo. Entonces levantó su mano ennegrecida y la enterró en el cabello de Grindelwald. Sus brillantes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, y de repente Harry se sentía como si reconociera al muchacho de diecisiete años en el rostro del anciano. Los labios de Dumbledore se movieron y susurró en voz tan baja que era difícil para escuchar: —Me rindo...

.

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina del director, la multitud reunida afuera había crecido aún más.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Ginny se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes. —¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Qué le está pasando al director?

—Estoy bien.— Harry encontró a Tom entre la multitud y le apretó la mano. —Y tal vez el director lo estará, también, al final. Creo que acaba de decidir retirarse de su puesto y pasar algún tiempo con un viejo amigo.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen, que el director no tiene mucho tiempo de vida?— los ojos marrones de Ginny estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Bueno, con su mano...— comenzó Harry, pero Tom le interrumpió: —Su mano estaría muy bien si permite que un mago con una varita  _competente_  y apropiada eche un vistazo. Sin ánimo de ofender, Severus.

Snape, que estaba un poco apartado de los demás, con los brazos alrededor de Lily, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. —Oh, ¿a quién le importa?— murmuró entre el cabello de Lily.

Ginny miró hermoso rostro pálido de Tom y rizos oscuros. —¿Quién demonios es usted? Casi se parece a... a Tom Riddle, el chico del diario, pero no  _puede_  ser... ¿puede?— bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Tom, que estaba acariciando a Harry.

Tom se encogió de hombros y le pasó un brazo alrededor de Harry. —Es una historia muy larga.

—Y una bastante complicada.— Sirius, Remus y James se codeaban mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Hacía tiempo que había dejado sus disfraces de alumnos, y Harry sonrió cuando vio a los tres rostros conocidos.

—¿Profesor Lupin?— Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron. —¿De vuelta en Hogwarts? Y... y... ¿ _Sirius Black_?— Su rostro se volvió blanco. —Pero estás  _muerto_. Caíste a través del Velo en el Ministerio.

—Como he dicho, es una historia complicada, Ginny.— James le sonrió.

—¿Ha-Harry?— Ginny miró a James en absoluto desconcierto. —Pero…— Ella miró de James a Harry y de regreso a James.

James se echó a reír. —No, yo no soy Harry – soy su padre. Nos conocimos antes, ¿recuerdas? Jugamos juntos Quidditch, y después te invité a salir, sólo le dijiste que no... Oh, es cierto, no tendrías que saber que era yo, a causa de la poción multijugos. Sirius y Lily y yo no podía entrar en el castillo como nosotros mismos, ya que todo el mundo pensaba que todavía estábamos muertos, así que tuvimos que fingir ser otra persona. Te dije que mi nombre era Jim Prongs, y Lily usó el nombre Calla, y Remus y Sirius eran Lionel y Cygnus.

—¿ _Eres_  Jim Prongs? ¿Y eres el padre muerto de Harry?— Ginny voz era un susurro.

—Está bien, Ginny.— Ron apareció a su lado ahora. Palmeó el brazo de su hermana con suavidad. —Hermione y yo pensamos que era extraño al principio, también. Pero Voldemort se convirtió en Tom Riddle y decidió volver a la escuela y está saliendo con Harry, ya ves, por lo que se convirtió en Draco Malfoy, y trajo a los padres de Harry de vuelta de entre los muertos, pero su madre desapareció y resultó que estaba atrapada en los años de juventud de Dumbledore, y...

—¿Qué?

—Oh, eso no salió bien. Lo siento. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Verás, Voldemort  _no_  besó Blaise Zabini, porque él trajo a Cedric Diggory de entre los muertos en su lugar, y ahora la tía y tío de Harry son elfos domésticos en la Mansión Malfoy, y el profesor Snape se casará con la difunta madre de Harry, y...

—¿ _Qué_?

—Tal vez deberías dejarme explicar esto a Ginny, Ron,— dijo la voz de Hermione cerca, pero Ron continuó.

—Y Grindelwald estaba solo en la torre, pero Sirius se convirtió en perro en una escoba y mató al ave fénix, y el chico que era un agujero en el tapiz de Sirius les dijo que la Dama estaba durmiendo, pero Dumbledore se había lanzado un Imperius, y...

—¿Ron?— Ginny hundió la cabeza entre las manos. —Sólo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Levantó la vista y estudió los rostros de James y Harry durante un largo rato. —No entiendo nada de esto, pero... Pero realmente te ves igual que Harry, James, a excepción de los ojos y la cicatriz; no tienes la cicatriz, por supuesto... Pero tu cabello incluso se pega en la parte posterior de la misma manera, y usted tiene la misma sonrisa.— susurró: —Eres Harry, excepto que eres un poco más viejo, y me miras como yo esperaba que él me mirara un día... Pero ¿cómo puedes ser su padre cuando sólo pareces ser unos diez años mayor que él?

—Oh, no he envejecido porque he estado muerto durante los últimos quince años.— James sonrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de la cara de Ginny, añadió rápidamente. —Pero no soy un fantasma ni nada. Sólo soy yo. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

—¿Y ya no estás casado con la madre de Harry? ¿Realmente se casará con el  _profesor Snape_?

James hizo una mueca. —Me temo que sí. Es algo terriblemente extraño que nadie quiere hacer, por supuesto, pero parece que le gusta por alguna razón.

Ginny considera a James por un largo rato. Finalmente dijo: —Tal vez... Tal vez podamos jugar Quidditch algún vez, ¿James?

La cara de James se dividió en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Quidditch? ¿Contigo? Sí, me gustaría. ¿Y tal vez podríamos pensar en un par de trucos para jugarle a Severus alguna vez? ¿Juntos?

Ginny le sonrió. —Sí. Sí, podemos hacerlo. Deberías venir a mi casa y encontrarme con mis hermanos mayores durante las vacaciones de Navidad, James. Creo que puedes tener algunas ideas para nosotros.

.

_01 de septiembre 1997_

—¡Extrañaba esta cama!— Tom se dejó caer en la tallada cama con dosel en la habitación de prefecto. —Es tan suave como lo recordaba. Aquí, realmente tienes que sentirlo por ti mismo.— Jaló al prefecto de Hogwarts a la cama junto a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

El prefecto se rió. —Creo que tenemos que ser un poco más discreto que esto, Tom, ahora que eres un profesor de Hogwarts.

—Oh, está bien.— Tom corrió las cortinas de terciopelo carmesí cerrándolas alrededor de la cama. —Pero la puerta está cerrada, y nadie nos puede ver a través de las ventanas, de todos modos. Bueno, excepto por Peeves, tal vez, y no se atrevería a espiar a nosotros. Abrió la boca y salió corriendo como un conejo asustado cuando lo encontré en las escaleras antes.

Harry rió y enterró su cara contra el cuello de Tom. —Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero decir que tal vez no sea del todo apropiado que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estar en la cama de un prefecto en el primer día de la escuela.

—Oh, tonterías.— Dio un ardiente beso contra la boca de Harry. —Incluso lo aclaré con el nuevo director. Es un hombre muy abierto de mente, Severus, una vez que le haces pequeños favores, como regresar a los muertos. Estuvo de acuerdo en que nuestra relación es perfectamente aceptable, siempre y cuando no estés en ninguna de mis clases. Y no creo que necesites más educación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de todos modos, mi amor, ya que eres muy capaz de dejar completamente indefensos magos oscuros... incluso destruí mis propios horcruxes sólo porque me lo pediste tan agradablemente. Bueno, excepto por la parte de mi alma que siempre vivirá en ti, por supuesto. Creo que eso significa que me debes una nueva mascota, sin embargo, a cambio de Nagini. Tal vez por nuestro aniversario.— Los besos de Tom bajaron por la garganta de Harry. —Severus estaba sorprendentemente agradable cuando hablé con él, creo que su esposa debe ser una influencia positiva. O tal vez es la inminente llegada del bebé que le ha ablandado. Incluso accedió a hacer al amigo de tu madre, el lobo, padrino del bebé, me contó.  _Y_  espera a que escuches esto: Severus incluso prometió considerarte para el puesto de profesor de vuelo el próximo año, cuando Madame Hooch se retire.

—¿En serio?— Harry se sentó en la cama. —¿Snape  _me_  contrataría? ¿Como profesor de Hogwarts?

Tom se echó a reír. —¿Por qué tan sorprendido, amor? Siempre has sido bueno en una escoba, y ahora que usted ha dominado el arte de volar sin una, bueno, creo que vas a ser un maestro de vuelo deslumbrante. Creo que el nuevo director hace mejores decisiones de contratación que el anterior. El nuevo profesor de pociones es brillante, incluso se las arregló para encontrar una manera de prolongar la vida del viejo Dumbledore por muchos, muchos años... Aunque  _por qué_  tu madre querría hacer eso sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Su extraño corazón gentil, se repite en la familia. Espero que tu pequeño hermano o hermana no lo tenga.

—Me aseguraré de que ella lo haga.

Tom sonrió. —Y Severus finalmente contrató al único profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras capaz de levantar la maldición que había sido colocado en ese puesto hace tantos años.

Harry le dio un beso en los labios. —Era  _tu_  maldición, Tom.

—Precisamente. Razón por la cual tenía mucho sentido que me contratara,  _finalmente_ , aparte de mis brillantes calificaciones. Aunque no puedo imaginar a cuántas personas Severus tuvo que lanzar un Imperius en el Ministerio para conseguir que estuviesen de acuerdo con esto... realmente creo que Hogwarts va a prosperar bajo su nuevo director y su personal bien calificado. La nueva profesora de Adivinación es una clara mejora acerca de la anterior, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de si es correcto referirse a ella como una  _nueva_  profesora. Al parecer, ha enseñado aquí por más de setenta y cinco años.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Todavía estoy teniendo dificultades para comprender esa parte, Tom. Al parecer, el profesor Snape y tú y yo somos los únicos que recuerdan que Sybill Trelawney era la profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts.

—Mmm.— Las manos de Tom encontraron la piel de Harry bajo su ropa. —Se lo comenté a McGonagall en su fiesta de jubilación, y ella se rió tanto que el champán salió a chorros por la nariz. Ella recuerda muy vívidamente a Sybill en una clase de Adivinación en la que ambas fracasaron en su sexto año. La idea de Sybill Trelawney enseñando adivinación la puso de muy buen humor. Aparentemente, hemos vuelto a un mundo donde Sybill ha estado trabajando como una especie de asesor en el Ministerio de Magia durante años, lo que explica mucho sobre el estado actual de la economía.

Harry apartó la mano de Tom distancia. —Me gusta tomar adivinación con Madam Dumbledore. Ella es un poco extraña, tal vez, pero muy amable, y sus visiones parecen muy genuinas. Pero lo curioso es que hasta el propio Dumbledore parece pensar que su hermana ha estado enseñando en Hogwarts desde hace décadas. No parece recordar su muerte.

Tom lo besó profundamente. —Tal vez el Albus Dumbledore de diecisiete años  _realmente_  escuchó algo de lo que le dijiste, después de todo, Harry. Puede que no haya sido capaz de cambiar quién era, pero al menos fue capaz de salvar a su hermana.

Tom empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry.

—Tom, no puedo...

Tom se puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry. Había diversión en sus ojos de color gris plata. —Por supuesto que puedes, querido.

—Pero–

—Pero, ¿qué?

—La fiesta de bienvenida está a punto de comenzar.

—Entonces vamos a llegar elegantemente tarde.

—¡Pero soy el Prefecto! Se supone que debo ser responsable todo momento.

—Harry,— murmuró Tom sobre sus labios, mientras sus manos rozaron la piel desnuda de Harry —… ríndete.

Y Harry lo hizo.


End file.
